


Port Skyhold

by Blanska



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drama, Gen, Intrigue, Multi, Mystery, Pirates, Politics, Romance, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 88,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanska/pseuds/Blanska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Dragon Age fan fiction, a Pirate AU that Moonlightvelvet and I have improvised from scene to scene over the course of a very long night. This writing is the first part of the story’s adaptation and I only changed small bits where I really needed to. Many characters from the game might appear, but it has lots of original characters as well. (mostly our OCs that already existed) Because of this high number of characters our story is a mix of many genres. I hope you will find their adventures exciting and don't hesitate to leave us feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Playful waves danced on the wondrously blue waters of the New World, the wind played with Yael's long, brown hair as she took a deep breath and smelled the salty air. She knew it was foolish to think that everything would change for the better as soon as they reached their destination, yet she found comfort in pretending to be that naive. This journey had been a dream of hers for a very long time now. The city of London was the center of everything - naturally - but there was only so much one could achieve in the realm of comfortable lords. She knew she should be grateful to her home city, for it allowed her to climb as high as a lady of her position could ever strive for. However that never felt quite enough for Lady Mountell. It wasn't an easy job for a lady to achieve great things on her own. The best tactic would be to marry into the right family and work from the background by supporting her husband. There was a time when Yael was desperate enough to consider following that path, but in the end she decided to remain on her own. Why should she hide behind a man, if she had her own ideas, goals and plans to achieve them, if she knew exactly what kind of world she wanted and was willing to fight for it? Had she been born male, she would have probably made a perfectly idealist lord, whom some would despise for being naive and some would look up to and talk to for hours about a better world. Furthermore being unmarried was not her only disadvantage. She wasn't the most ladylike woman to ever live in London. Most people expected a true lady to be short, constantly pretty, educated yet not too ambitious. Yael knew how to play the noble lady, but to her this was a gilded cage that kept her from achieving her goals. Now she could pretend for a moment that the cage door was finally open, and although she was aware that this journey couldn't grant her the freedom she so desired, it did present her with new opportunities.  
She would have loved to show the magnificent view, the promise of a new world to her companion, but he rarely emerged from below the deck. Yael took a last breath of sea air, and then went downstairs to find him. He was exactly where she had left him, leaning over a wooden bucket.  
"Are you sure you're not going to spend some time on the deck?" she asked him with a friendly tone. "Seeing the water and the horizon might actually help you."  
"No, thank you," grunted Lord Pavus. "I was doing my best to pretend I'm on solid ground again, and it almost seemed to work up until you mentioned the sea."  
It was obvious how pale the man was despite his brownish skin tone. Normally - when he wasn't battling sea sickness - Lord Dorian Pavus was the center of all attention, entertaining guests with his sense of humor, giving speeches or making scandalous remarks. He was the first man in Yael's life who didn't see her as a source of quiet support from her family, but instead an equal ally.  
"Don't worry," she attempted to comfort her partner. "We're going to reach Safe Haven quite soon."  
  
Joriah Everard was sitting patiently in front of the governor's office. He didn't have much to do in the meantime, but he wasn't one to tramp up and down the hallway while waiting on someone. Governor Trevelyan had sent for him not long ago, and Joriah expected as much since his last mission was an utter success. He wasn't this confident upon accepting the job. Usually his targets were ships or pirate captains and he always preferred to confront them at sea. This time though, he was out of his element, and yet he was victorious against the outlaws that were tormenting Safe Haven. He wasn't planning to hunt bandits from now on, but his success had filled him with confidence and proved that he was able to handle new situations and prevail even in unknown territories. This feeling, this proof was important to him, as he intended to keep his job for at least the next few years and sudden failures often cut short the careers of pirate hunters. But thankfully, defeating the bandits didn't cost him much. His crew suffered only minor injuries and fighting on land was a lot cheaper than sailing and waging sea battles. Still, there was always something to fix or upgrade, and Joriah could think of many ways to make use of his reward. He knew that the governor was about to pay him for his services, but he had no idea how much money he could expect. Only one thing was certain: he would spend it wisely, as always.  
"Ah, Captain Everard!" the governor greeted him in his polite and cheerful way, as usual, and Joriah quicky stood to give a subtle salute. "Yes, please, come in! Take a seat! I'm ever so sorry for the delay, I hope you haven't waited too long for me."  
"Not at all, sir," the bearded man replied as he seated himself across the governor's big writing-desk.  
"Good, good," Trevelyan gave a weak, hasty smile. "Captain, if I may, I would like to seize the opportunity and officially thank you for the great service you have done for us. It is you who have made Safe Haven... well, safe once again. I will make sure that people know, the city's name is not an empty promise, but the truth itself. I cannot thank you enough for your bravery, but you shall have all the coin we can spare as a reward."  
"You're too good to me, Governor," Joriah nodded politely.  
"I regret that I cannot give you a higher amount until the fleets arrive, but I'm sure you will be happy to hear-"  
Suddenly, the door opened behind the captain, who turned around to look at whoever had entered the room and jumped up from his seat as soon as he saw a pretty, young lady.  
"Come in, darling!" Governor Trevelyan encouraged the girl with a warm smile, then turned back to Joriah. "You must have met my daughter, Minaresca already."  
"Yes, I had the pleasure," the captain answered and gave a subtle bow to greet the lady.  
"The pleasure is mine, Captain Everard," Miss Trevelyan said with a shy smile.  
"You are a very brave man, Captain," the governor stated and this was no mere compliment since he didn't let Joriah reply. "The embodiment of upholding order and securing peace, which are the exact principles that Safe Haven was founded on. Thus it would be my greatest honor if you accepted my daughter's hand in marriage as a mutual promise to keep these islands on the right path."  
For a moment Joriah forgot how to breathe from his shock. When he was summoned to receive his reward, it never even occurred to him that the governor would make such an offer. He took a brief glance at the young girl, whose stunned look told him, that she had no idea about his father's intentions either - but she was doing her best to remain calm. Joriah quickly gathered his thoughts and tried not to seem too hesitant as he searched for the right words to use. He wouldn't want to refuse such an opportunity, but there was so much to think about at once and he found himself wishing that he were in a raging sea battle, instead of here in the governor's office.  
  
"Incoming!!" shouted one of the men, and everyone on deck who could allow himself to heed the warning tried to take cover from the splinters. Gunfire hit the ship hard and a moment later the crew were on their feet, gaining momentum from the pause, working fast, not leaving the enemy time for a new attack. They didn't need much time; they were almost in the perfect position to board the other ship, but until that happened both crews tried to improve their chances by shooting at their foes. A smoke bomb went off on the enemy's deck, followed by pirates swinging across the closing gap between the two ships. There was shouting, cries and growls of battle, the noise of clashing swords and firing pistols, mixed with the smell of smoke and blood in a world constantly soaked in seawater. A huge man landed on the merchant ship and as soon as his feet reached the floor, he started hacking at the guards with his boarding axe. His missing eye was covered by a red band, his muscly chest was shirtless and smudged red by body paint. Needless to say, every sane guard was cowering before him, none of them wanted to be the man to face the 'Iron Bull'. Not far from him was a short, skinny man, wielding a rapier, dodging attacks quickly and surprising his foes with swift cuts. Mr Reeds blocked a few attacks, then finished the guard and moved behind another one to cut his throat while he was making sure to keep a healthy distance from the Iron Bull. A new man landed on the battlefield. His moves and his wide shoulders spoke of strength, and he walked across the raging chaos with drawn sword and unhurried, confident steps. As a guard charged at him, he turned and blocked his attack with ease; his long, black braid swinging wildly behind him as he delivered the finishing blow. He carried on like nothing had disturbed his walk until he noticed one of the guards raising his musket. Captain Blackheart's gaze locked onto his target while he reached for his pistol, and shot the man right through his temple before he could pull the trigger.  
By that time the merchant captain had realised how close they were to losing the battle, so he barked commands and gathered the men around him in the forecastle, attempting to barricade themselves in. The doors were almost closed and some of the pirates were leaning in to run and try to stop them, when they heard a panicked howl from the inside: "GRENADE!!" The door flung open as some of the men tried to escape from the blast, but they too got caught in the flames. Captain Blackheart shielded his eyes from the explosion and as he looked back he saw nothing but thick smoke and stillness. Immediately he glanced at Mr Adaar, the source of that grenade, then turned back to the forecastle and with a grim expression gave his orders: "Search them! Find the captain!"  
The men did find the merchant captain - or rather, whatever was left of him - and Blackheart told them to get all the usable goods and valuables back to their own ship, while he searched the captain's cabin. After they were done and back aboard the Two Sirens, he ordered their departure.  
"To Port Skyhold!" he announced loudly, and on his way back to his cabin he added: "We're going home."  
  
The sun was already setting and flooding the sky with orange light, while casting gray shadows across the waves. A young woman was standing on the pier with her arms crossed in front of her, watching the horizon like a stone statue, a guardian of the bay. The short man approached her quietly. She must have expected him since she didn't move when he entered her field of vision. They spent a few moments just staring at the view before them, then finally the man spoke in his rusty voice:  
"They're coming back soon, I heard."  
"If the wind favors them, they should arrive tomorrow," the woman stated with a gaze still lost in the distance.  
"You think he can really do it?" Varric asked her, wondering for a moment, then he realized this wasn't the clearest question of his lifetime. "I don't mean this prize. I have no doubts he can handle some unsuspecting merchant, I meant the big one."  
"We need him to," Lale answered with a barely audible sigh, then turned to look at Varric. " _You_ need him too."  
"Yeah, I know..." the man rolled his eyes and carried on in a lighter tone. "You're going to strengthen the whole island for the benefit of all," then his voice dropped lower and his expression became more serious. "But you know it's not just the fort that gains strength from that. And the others know it as well. Your brother has been the most powerful captain here for a very long time and this could give him a ridiculous advantage over everybody else. The captains don't like that and I'm sure you're aware of it."  
"So why are you telling me this?" her dark curls flew around her neck as she turned her head.  
"Because you don't seem to consider the consequences," the short man stated. "Imbalance like that could be more dangerous then you realize."  
"We will handle it," Lale replied. "We always do. And the captains will surely see eventually that the more successful Ercan becomes the more they can reap benefits from it."  
"I hope you're right..." Varric sighed as he turned away. "For all our sakes."  
He walked back to the tavern on his own. He sat down at his usual spot and waved to one of the waitresses to bring him the same ale he drank every evening. As soon as the waitress put down the mug and left the table, a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows and sat down in front of him. Varric slowly let go of the mug and leaned back in his seat.  
"I hope they're serving you something other than poison," the hooded character said.  
Varric couldn't make out the features of the person, whose face was hidden too well, but he could have recognized that voice any day.  
"Well, I didn't want to throw such criticism at the tavern, we simply call it _ale_ in these parts," he tried to break the tension, but his tone wasn't as light as he inteded it to be. Once he ended his sentence the bitter expression returned to his face. For a few moments they sat in heavy silence, then Varric finally said in a low voice: "I didn't expect to see you so soon."  
"I wouldn't call this 'soon'," the figure gave a stern reply.  
"You know what I mean," he snapped in a hushed voice, then carefully glanced around the room. "It's still too dangerous. If anyone here realizes you've returned..."  
"Why? Are you planning to tell them?" the other one demanded.  
"No," he finally said. "Never."  
Varric reached for his mug and took a gulp from his ale. After a long pause he finally spoke again:  
"Whatever you're up to... the only advice I can give you is don't stay. Go back to wherever you came from," he looked up at the hooded figure, "I'm saying this as a friend."  
"I know," the cloaked person replied, then stood up from the table and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
The man fell into the dusty street with a loud bang, to which the passers-by reacted with gasps and widened but curious stares. The man raised his head and attempted to spit out some of the sand that his bloodied face had gathered with the landing, but he wasn't very successful. In the entrance of the brothel, just a few seconds after the man had flown out of the building, a woman appeared and followed him with hasty steps. As soon as she reached him, she grabbed the man by his graying hair and pulled his head up, so she could lean in close to his face.  
"One more time!" Madame Hawke shouted at the man in spite of the closeness. "One more time I find you hitting one of the girls or not paying for the last cup of rum, I'm not gonna throw you into the street, I'm throwing you off the fucking island!"  
With that she kneed the man right in the face who then fell to his side and couldn't do much except groan on the ground from the pain. The woman was wearing a pair of leather pants and a patterned coat with a long back that glided across the man as she stepped over him. The Madame placed a boot on the man's neck, who gripped it desperately as she began to put pressure on it.  
"I'm not sure if you understood me, Prosper," she said in a threatening tone.  
"Yes!" the man managed to spit out the words. "I understood..."  
The Madame removed the boot with a sudden pull. "One can only hope..."  
With that she turned around and walked back to the door, where her bodyguard, Fenris was already telling the gathering people to clear off; the show was over. He closed the main door behind Hawke as she entered the surreally silent saloon. She put her hands on her waist and took a long look at her clients.  
"Now that this has been handled" she finally spoke, loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. "and if there are no more drunk fools that I have to throw out, you can carry on with your evening."  
The guests slowly began to talk and as the musicians continued their song, they soon seemed to forget about, or at least ignore the incident. Hawke and Fenris passed through the crowd nodding at some guests and exchanging some brief words with some of the girls. As they reached the stairs, the man dressed in black leather addressed his partner:  
"Some of our clients might not have appreciated how you treated their fellow patron."  
"Oh I'm sure, only those fear sharing Prosper's fate who have good reason for it," Leavin gave her answer and shrugged lightly.  
They entered the study and Fenris took a bottle of wine out of a cupboard, glancing at Hawke before reaching for glasses. She gave a short nod, so the man brought two glasses and poured some red wine into both of them.  
"Blackheart isn't back yet," the man stated.  
"Soon he will be, I suspect," she replied and took a sip from her wine.  
"Are you worried?"  
The woman stopped, then gave a small sigh. "I may be a risk taker, but I'm not completely stupid."  
"I wasn't implying..." Fenris said with a hint of a smile, then he lowered his glass and looked to the side. "I don't think we can trust him with this."  
"Well, unless you find me a ship and a crew willing to sail under the command of a woman who knows almost nothing about sailing, we don't have much choice."  
"What about a different captain?" Fenris' comment earned a silent, but focused gaze from Hawke. "I've heard some rumors... that lead me to believe that an old acquaintance of mine is sailing around these waters."  
"Please, tell me you're not suggesting who I think you're suggesting," Leavin whined.  
"I am."  
The woman just sighed and sank deeper in her armchair, "That's probably a worse idea than sailing there myself."  
"Just... think about it," the man looked into Hawke's eyes, his tone suggesting the importance of his request.  
"I will," Leavin promised with a slow, honest nod and showed a tired smile to her partner.  
  
It was still early in the morning, but the Commander was accustomed to waking with the sun. He followed his morning routine in a good pace. He read some reports and  passed on his orders to his lieutenant, Blackwall. Then he left the fort with hurried steps to meet Governor Trevelyan at his mansion for a game of chess - as was their habit every Tuesday. Cullen liked these early hours and he had to admit that spending some time in the Governor's company and relaxing with a game did wonders. The first couple of times Trevelyan had to insist that Cullen joined him at his mansion, but eventually the young commander gave in and let these Tuesday mornings become tradition. This was probably the only time of the week when Cullen barely thought about changing guard rotations, recent reports of bandits and news from the navy, or phrasing requests for better equipment. So, he always looked forward to playing against the governor who was quite adept at the game and was rarely defeated. Cullen saw this as a challenge after a while and attempted to reach the same level of skill - or rather practice - and become a worthy opponent. Trevelyan seemed to notice the improvement and often complimented the Commander while crushing him mercilessly. But they never took the game too seriously, for Cullen the point was enjoying a few hours of rest, so he was never bothered by losing.  
The butler opened the door and announced that the Governor was already waiting in the garden. He escorted the Commander to the pretty terrace of the mansion, took his blue coat and left the two men on their own.  
"Commander Rutherford!" the governor greeted him with a smile and gestured toward him to take his seat. "I hope you are prepared for your inescapable defeat."  
"Don't underestimate me, sir," Cullen replied in a harmlessly light tone as he seated himself at the table. "Today might be the day I surprise you with my chess skills."  
"Take no offence, Commander, but I highly doubt it," the older man waved with his hand. "I'm in a very good form today."  
Truly, the governor seemed to be in a quite confident and lively mood even for his usual cheery self. Cullen usually wasn't the sort to pry about other people's lives, especially when those other people had status like Trevelyan did, but their game of chess gave room for idle conversation.  
"I'm glad to hear," the commander replied as he made his first move. "You must have heard great news for your mood to improve so greatly."  
"I have bigger reasons for a good mood than mere news. Wouldn't you say?" he looked up at Cullen, clearly expecting a reaction.  
The blond man wasn't sure what the governor was referring to. There was the issue of the bandits that had been handled recently, but that was days ago and had already lost its weight. He knew that Trevelyan was looking forward to the fleet arriving, though it was still a long way from Safe Haven, and the approach of some nobles from London couldn't have been that exciting. The latter was still his best guess, but Cullen always preferred to say what was on his mind.  
"I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning, sir," he stated.  
"Oh, don't play games with me, Commander. Except for chess, naturally," the governor told him as he scanned the board and pondered his next move. "You must have heard by now about my daughter's engagement."  
For a brief second the world had gone black before Cullen's eyes. His breath froze inside his lungs and he suddenly felt all his muscles turning into stone. He wished now more than ever that he was still in his bed, in the middle of a carefully disguised nightmare.  
"Sadly, I haven't heard the good news yet," he forced the words through his lips and did his best to hide his distress. "My best wishes to the bride-to-be. She must be very happy."  
  
It was well past ten in the morning and Minaresca was still in her bed. When Eraeth, Miss Trevelyan's handmaiden entered the room, she found her lying motionlessly under a big bump of blankets.  
"I don't mean to trouble you, my lady," she said politely and hoped that Miss Trevelyan was awake under her mountain of blankets and pillows. "But you really need to get up now. The Governor himself told me to wake you. The ship from London will arrive in less than an hour and he insists you be there to greet them."  
She walked to the window and opened it to let in some fresh air and some noise that would hopefully help her to get the young lady out of bed. While Miss Trevelyan writhed herself into a sitting position, Eraeth fetched her a basin full of water. When the young lady had finally gathered her strength to approach the basin and wash her face, the handmaiden moved to the wardrobe to find her a suitable gown for the day. This described her entire life more or less; constantly staying one step ahead of her mistress. She picked up a light pink gown adorned with white pearls and another one combining light blue and cream colors. She turned towards Minaresca and held up the dresses, so that she could decide which of the two she preferred for today, but for Eraeth's greatest surprise, the young lady refused to choose. Miss Trevelyan always took comfort from picking a gown that suited her mood and her tasks for the day, she left the decision to her handmaiden only when they were in great hurry. It seemed like today she didn't wish to do much other than lie under her blankets. Eraeth's decision fell on the blue-cream one, based only on the fact that the color suited Miss Trevelyan's great blue eyes. She helped her dress, chose the accessories for her, and brushed her light brown hair just like every single day. The only difference was the endless silence that filled the room around them. As Eraeth began to style the lady's hair into a pretty bun, she decided that she would attempt to make some kind of conversation.  
"We have a lovely day, miss," she announced. "There isn't a single cloud in the sky."  
Minaresca gave no reply except for a soft nod of her head and let the awkward silence return. Eraeth held a golden hairslide between her lips for a short moment, and spoke again once she removed it to fix the bun.  
"You must have been overjoyed when Captain Everard proposed to you. He's surely a fine gentleman."  
Miss Trevelyan glanced at her handmaiden through the mirror, and paused for a moment before answering. "Yes, of course. He surely is."  
Minaresca was glad that the handmaiden didn't pursue her plans to pull her into meaningless chatter. She was in no mood for such things, as she had no wish to attend the arrival of the ship. A few days ago she would have been most excited to greet their guests from London, but things had changed radically since then. Perhaps she would have been able to gather her strength if she had had a couple of days to process her brand new engagement, without having to entertain strangers.  
Her father showered her with rapturous compliments as she descended the stairs, as was his habit when he was in a fine mood. Commander Rutherford and Captain Everard had joined them on their way to the harbour and Minaresca used this time to compose herself mentally.  
The first one to greet the hosts was the captain of the ship. Right after he introduced himself, a handsome man called Lord Dorian Pavus approached them with his magnificent moustache and most fashionable clothes. After greeting the Governor, he turned towards Minaresca and gave her a perfectly graceful kiss on the hand. She tried to guess Captain Joriah's reaction from the corner of her eye, and it seemed like he had no issue with the slightly theatrical kiss, which reassured Minaresca. Lady Yael Mountell stepped forward and gracefully intorduced herself. Mina had already noticed the woman dressed in deep blue when they were still walking on the pier; it was quite an easy thing to do on account of her unusual tallness.  
"And you must be the great Captain Everard," Lord Pavus adressed Mina's fiancé. "I have heard so much about you, it's truly an honor to meet you in person."  
"Likewise, my lord," the man gave his short reply.  
"You afford me too much credit, Captain," Pavus formed the perfectly polite-sounding words. "I am but a humble lordling who hasn't killed nearly as many pirates as you have."  
Minaresca swallowed down a smile as she followed the others back to the mansion. She would have preferred staying in her bedroom to attending the party, but the thought that the afternoon wouldn't be completely boring gave her some comfort.  
  
Ercan had been sitting in his cabin since the battle, staring at maps and logs that he took from the merchant captain's desk. He analyzed the boarding and the combat step by step, trying to point out where it had gone so wrong. The merchant ship should never have put up a fight. They should have tried to outrun them and surrender once they had realised there was no escape. Maybe it happened so because of wrong timing or... it just didn't make sense. Suddenly he remembered that damned grenade of Mr Adaar. Ercan gave no orders to kill the other captain and in that case it should have been obvious to everyone that they mustn't do so. He wanted to hear what the captain had to say. What he knew. Maybe he would have found an explanation for all this. But it was useless pondering on things that one couldn't do anymore, so he examined the logs again. The pages' content looked promising, even Ercan could tell that, but his sister Lale was the one with talent for trade and numbers. Also, the lead came from Madame Hawke, so she could probably confirm the information as well. The other ship was carrying some valuable goods, but nothing too precious that would have given them reason to fight until their last breath. Was it possible that they actually thought they had a good chance of winning? That they saw the black flag with the bleeding white heart in the middle and decided that they weren't afraid of it? Nothing suggested that his reputation had weakened so much. Nothing suggested that it had weakened at all. Still, he would definitely tell his younger sister, Özge about it when they got home. If the name Blackheart had lost its strength, she would surely know about it. She was the keeper of the tavern in Port Skyhold and she had made a business from piecing together all the information that flowed through there. She had a good eye for noticing the slightest changes and the hidden meaning of things that seemed unimportant to most. The dreaded Captain Blackheart was the face of their business, but its success was the result of equal labor of the three siblings.  
The behavior of the merchant captain still worried Ercan deeply. It felt like there was something he had missed, something he didn't know about. Something Hawke didn't tell him. He went through the logs again, looking for a hint, anything really, but he was left with nothing but doubt and growing suspicion. What if he was being played? He didn't know how or to what purpose, only that the pieces didn't seem to fit together. Özge would know. She would look at the puzzle and have the solution in a minute.  
Ercan could hear heavy steps approaching from the other side of his door and expected his quartermaster to appear.  
"Boss!" Bull said as he opened the door. He wasn't planning on staying for long, because he stopped in the doorway and just leaned in to the room. "We're almost in Port Skyhold."  
"I'll be right up," Ercan stated and his quartermaster turned to leave, but stopped again when he heard the captain speaking; "And Bull... Have a talk with Mr Adaar. I won't tolerate another action like that."  
"You got it, boss," the big man nodded, then closed the door behind him.  
Ercan walked up to the deck and watched as the coast got closer with every passing second. The short Mr Reeds approached him and leaned against the railing right next to him.  
"They'll sell the loot soon, won't they?" he asked.  
"As soon as they can, probably," the captain said with a stern tone. "Why, what is it to you?"  
"I just like having money to spend, that's all," the sailor replied, then walked away.  
Ercan couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason he never liked this man. It was probably his way of talking or his mannerisms.  
As soon as his boat hit the shore, the captain of the Two Sirens finished undoing his long braid and headed for the tavern with his straight, black hair flowing behind him. He entered the building where he immediately noticed his youngest sister. He made a gesture with his head toward the study upstairs and Özge gave a short nod, signalling that she would soon follow him. Whatever was going on, Ercan had decided that he would tell his sisters everything before talking to anyone else on the island; even if some wouldn't like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us continue our tale of the pirate colony, Port Skyhold and its close neighbor, Safe Haven. Saemus Trevelyan, the Governor of the English port promised his daughter's hand in marriage to the brave pirate hunter, Captain Joriah Everard. Naturally no one asked Miss Trevelyan if she truly wanted this engagement and so far she didn't seem overjoyed with the idea. On the following day, two nobles arrived from London, Lord Dorian Pavus and Lady Yael Mountell to speand some time in the city as Governor Trevelyan's honored guests. Meanwhile in the pirate town of Port Skyhold, the owner of the local brothel, Madame Leavin Hawke and the powerful Captain Blackheart had made a deal. But what kind of partnership does one build upon suspicion and distrust? One of the local businessmen, Master Varric Tethras had his worries about this allience as well, and as he pondered these thought, he was visited by a mysterious, cloaked ghost of the past.

There was a knock on the door. Samahl was already in bed, reading a book by flickering candlelight, but the late visit didn't bother him at all. Everyone knew that they could seek him out any time of the day - or night - but only those who had urgent business or wished their visit to go unnoticed chose such a late hour. It was rare that an entire week went by and no one disturbed Samahl's sleep, which wasn't surprising at all in a place like Port Skyhold. Even though sometimes it was hard to wake up in the middle of the night or the next morning if he barely had any sleep, Samahl never complained. He chose this profession and found great comfort in making his expertise available to others. So, he placed his book on the night table and walked to the front door of his tiny house to greet whoever was waiting there, with a friendly smile.  
"Are you the physician?" the stranger asked after he opened the door.  
"Yes. Please, come in!"  
Samahl wasn't expecting anyone in particular, but the figure desperately hiding behind the cloak was a surprise. People around here usually didn't go to such length to keep their visit a secret.  
"Here, have a seat!" he motioned toward the wooden chair at his desk as he began to search one of the chests. "I'll light some candles."  
The stranger refused his offer in silence and just stood there patiently in the middle of the room.  
"So, how may I help you?" Samahl asked his guest after making sufficient light in the small room.  
The stranger reached into a pocket under the cloak and with a loud clinking noise, dropped a bag of coins on the table.  
"This is for your secrecy," the mysterious client stated, then conjured another bag of coins from under the cloak, and placed it right next to the first one. Without further explanation, the stranger reached for the hood and lowered it slowly. For a few moments, Samahl searched the face that had been revealed before his eyes, then he picked up a candle and stepped closer to exemine it in better lighting. The burn that covered most of his client's face looked old and misshaped, like it had healed uneasily without help from a professional doctor. He understood the request. He saw those broken eyes staring into the farthest shadows of the room and he thought, he really thought about all his options before taking a step back with a heavy sigh.  
"I'm sorry," he said as looked into the eyes of the stranger. "I can't do much like this. If you came to me right after it happened, I probably could have eased the healing process, but-"  
As he spoke, the hood flew up and resumed hiding the scars, and the stranger took back one of the bags from the table.  
"You have never seen me," the client announced with threatening sternness.  
"You don't need to pay me for it," Samahl tried to protest, but the hooded figure just rushed past him and after a few seconds vanished into the night. The young doctor stood in the doorway, staring into the darkness for a while. There was a gripping sorrow inside him every time he failed to help someone. Sometimes he did everything he could, but it wasn't enough. Other times it was impossible to properly restore someone's health, but at least he did his best to make the other person feel a little better. But it always left him with a whole different kind of sadness when someone refused to accept even the slightest help he could offer. Now all he wanted to do was to run after the cloaked stranger, offer some help, a listening ear, or just a few peaceful moments with a meal or a drink. But he knew how people worked, and if someone didn't want his help, his hands were tied.  
  
Cullen never liked parties. He had no problem with such events in general, but he preferred it when he didn't have to attend them. He just couldn't see the point of his presence throughout the whole afternoon. Greeting the guests from London he could understand - he wouldn't want to miss it anyway - but standing about the governor's mansion all day seemed like a waste of his time. There was always work to be done, and he could have spent his afternoon in more useful ways than this. He knew Lieutenant Blackwall would get things done, but his own idleness still bothered him. He did his best to pretend it wasn't so, however his best was not much, and he was quite certain that everyone could see his discomfort. Still, he went along with the more or less shallow chatting, or rather just listened to the conversations, and only spoke when he was asked questions.  
After a while, Governor Trevelyan proposed to show the scenery to his guests from the upper balcony of the mansion and the Commander was left alone with his own thoughts in an almost empty garden. The peaceful quiet was broken only by the distant sounds of Safe Haven, or the clinking of plates as the servants collected the cutlery and sometimes the governor's laughter echoing in the belly of his big mansion. Cullen decided to take a walk on the pitched paths of the garden and spend some time thinking, but as he turned towards the carefully trimmed bushes, he noticed someone sitting on one of the benches. He walked closer and as he passed a rose bush he spotted Miss Minaresca. She was alone and lost in her thoughts. Cullen realized a while ago that she was missing, but never saw where she went and didn't want to be nosy and bring it up. He wasn't sure why the young lady would sit here by herself rather than enjoy the party, but she must have had her reasons. Cullen walked toward her and decided to keep her company until the others returned, and trusted that if she wanted him to leave her, she would say so, or at least imply it.  
"Excuse me, Miss Trevelyan," he adressed the girl who looked slightly startled by his presence. "I don't mean to bother you, but I've noticed you were alone."  
"It's no bother at all, Commander," the young lady smiled politely.  
"May I... Do you.. wish to talk perchance?" It was a little painful even for Cullen to hear clumsy sentences like this leaving his lips, although it seemed like Miss Trevelyan was kind enough to ignore his awkwardness.  
"Yes, I would like that. Please, take a seat."  
Cullen seated himself on the farthest part of the small bench and only then did he realize that he wasn't even sure what he could talk about with the young lady. They sat in empty silence for a few seconds, which certainly felt like long hours to the commander. He just offered Miss Trevelyan to entertain her with some chatting and he still hadn't said a single word. He needed to say something - anything really - just to start the conversation, and he simply didn't have a better idea at the moment.  
"I'd like to congratulate you on your recent engagement," he finally spoke, but regretted doing so immediately.  
"Thank you," Minaresca replied with empty words, each of them colder than the one before. "It's very kind of you to say, Commander."  
"You must be very happy," Cullen wished this more than stated it.  
"Yes. How could I not be?" the girl said and looked at him for a brief moment with her beautiful, blue eyes, then lowered them again and just stared at the ground for a while.  
Cullen prayed with every inch if his being that her words were true, but he couldn't believe it for a second and wished that he could pretend it to be otherwise. For some reason Miss Minaresca was not overly fond of this marriage proposal. It might have been just Cullen's imagination or her weariness that made her look so sad. At that moment the commander wanted nothing more than to reach out to her, stroke her shoulder and tell her that everything would be alright, even if that turned out to be a lie. But instead he just stared at her and she stared back at him, until he realized the awkwardness of the situation and judged it wiser to walk away and keep his distance from now on.  
He stood up and made an excuse with all the politeness he could muster and went back to the mansion's terrace. He approached the table with refreshments and pastries on it and decided to eat something while waiting for the governor, just to take off his mind of his interaction with Miss Trevelyan.  
"The view of the city _was_ magnificent, but I suspect to your eyes nothing can surpass the scenery down here," Lord Dorian's voice startled the commander, since he wasn't aware that the other man had sneaked up on him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Cullen replied rapidly, then he realized that he was doing a terrible job trying to convince Pavus that there was nothing to discuss.  
"But you do," Dorian gave a knowing smile. "My taste might be slightly different than yours, but even I can see that Miss Trevelyan is quite pretty. And the day may come when I go completely blind, but sadly for you, my friend, this is not that day. Tell me at least you have kissed her already."  
"What?!" the commander tried to keep his outrage as quiet as possible. "No, why would I... This is not..."  
"I am so disappointed in you, Cullen," the other man sighed dramatically. "All my hard work and teaching were for nought!" That comment at least earned a mild smile from the commander. "You know I'd be willing to help you," Dorian continued with a more serious tone. "You need only to ask."  
"Even if what you're implying were true" Cullen finally replied. "And even if I wished to... pursue this, she's already engaged."  
"Yes, I've heard. To the charming and not at all mindlessly violent Captain Everard. But what does that man have that you lack, beside the awful fur that covers half of his face? I would bet that she'd choose you a thousand times over Captain Beard given the chance."  
Cullen just gave an irritated, or rather tired sigh and left his old friend alone, mumbling _'This is ridiculous'_ under his breath. It wasn't right even to consider Dorian's suggestion. And besides, he was wrong. Captain Everard outranked him and had a successful carrier as a pirate hunter, which Cullen had the chance to witness, when the captain defeated the bandits - a task he had failed to do before him. It was best to return to the fort and find something to do instead of dreaming about days that would never come.  
  
The hooded man had been sitting in the alley for at least thirty minutes now. He was growing impatient and peeked out at the streets more and more often. The crates on his left gave him some cover, at least he was fairely sure that no one could spot him from the street. He only saw two guards when he had entered this part of the city, but he had no way of knowing how the patrols worked here inside Safe Haven. Maybe they didn't take it very seriously and focused on the main streets and the more populated areas. Or maybe this would be the day when a patrol decided to enter the alley he was hiding in. If he had learned one thing from the past few years, it was that he shouldn't assume too much and mustn't be surprised at anything. He did feel like life couldn't possibly surprise him anymore, but that only made him sound old. Since he didn't have much to do in the alley on his own, he rolled up his shirt's sleeve and looked at his bandages. They were already soaked in blood which didn't bode well, but he didn't care much about it as long as he was breathing and unnoticed by the authorities.  
Suddenly he could hear footsteps approaching. At first he wasn't sure if their source was on the street or already in the alley, but after a few seconds it became obvious that they were heading in his direction. He shifted to better a position without making a sound and slid a hand over one of his daggers. If he had to, he would definitely fight whoever was approaching.  
"It's me," he heard the hushed voice of Aduri and relaxed.  
The short, black haired woman squatted down next to him and immediately checked his injuries. She gave a troubled sigh at the sight of blood.  
"I'll need to re-bandage this," she stated. "I have more equipment back home."  
"There's no need," the man protested with an unconcerned tone. "Believe me, I've survived worse than this. And if you want me to keep surviving, you better tell me what you have found out."  
"There is a smaller ship leaving this evening and another one tomorrow after sunrise," the young woman explained. "They're both merchant ships, and they would take you to another city like this one, where you would still be on the run, injured, with nowhere to go, but-"  
"There's a catch, I suspect."  
"A proposal," she paused for a moment and saw that this did capture the man's attention. "There's a place not far from here called Port Skyhold. Some people fear it or despise it, but some are whispering that it's the city of free men. Give me one day. I can hide you in the storage room and try to find a ship that stops at this port. If I can't find the right ship by tomorrow morning, you will sail as a stowaway to another city. If I succeed, we can be in Port Skyhold in a matter of days."  
"We?" the man echoed with a slightly impressed smile.  
"What do you say?" the woman awaited his answer impatiently.  
"You have one day, my lady," the hooded man nodded with a grin.  
Aduri ackowledged his decision with a relieved smile, then explained to him how to get to the pharmacy without being detected. The man was left behind once again. It made sense, since it wouldn't have been wise for the girl to walk the streets together with a highly suspicious figure such as himself. After a few minutes of waiting, Zevran threw his hood back to rearrange his blond locks and hide them again under it, and then he walked out to the streets of Safe Haven with almost no sign of his limping.  
  
Aysun knew she had been in the tavern for far too long. She tried to remain undetected in the crowd, but the waitresses had been suspicious of her since she had entered the building, because they knew exactly whom she was working for. Now Mazaret, one of the waitresses was staring right at her. Aysun could see the exact moment when the big woman decided she would attempt to get rid of her, so she turned around and hid in the crowd. It would have been unwise to stay any longer and let suspicious staring turn into confrontation. She made her way to the exit, and looked back at the upper story and the stairs once more, hoping that her trip wouldn't prove completely useless.  
She walked back to the Blooming Rose through greying streets, and used the back entrance to avoid the patrons' attention. Aysun had a talent for being unnoticed, it was probably the reason why her boss preferred giving her these sorts of jobs. On her way to the stairs, one of the other girls found her and started complaining about something, but Aysun had no time for this. She told her that she had more important things to do and then continued her journey through the brothel in complete silence. When she reached the upper story, she started thinking about the Madame's reaction. Her task was to return and inform her boss, when Captain Blackheart finally emerged from his room in the tavern, but the only news Aysun could tell her was that there was no news at all. Now, she had this knot in her stomach and every step was heavy, like her legs were made of stone. She had failed her task and had to face Madame Hawke all alone. She wanted to run away to the end of the world and even farther, as she had wished so many times before, yet she knew she would never have the strength to do it.  
Suddenly she realized that she had been standing in front of the Madame's door for some time and noticed the bodyguard, Fenris approaching in the hallway. She tried to compose herself, to act like she was just a hard working girl, too frightened to do otherwise - which was true, but she still felt like she needed to confirm it. She took a step toward to the door, but as the taller man came closer, she froze and just waited for him to pass her or enter the room. The bodyguard did none of those things, instead he slowly walked up to Aysun, who lowered her eyes immediately. He had never hurt her before in any way - as far as she knew - but she still found him intimidating, and she had no way of knowing when he would change his mind and do something to her.  
"What's your name?" he asked in his deep voice.  
"Aysun, sir," she answered in her quiet, obedient voice.  
"I am no 'sir', and you don't need to fear me." Fenris told her, but it didn't seem to reassure the girl. "It is a part of my job to protect you."  
She didn't reply, just nodded quickly. The man just gave a soft sigh, then asked her:  
"Are you here to see Hawke?"  
"Yes, s-" she stopped and hesitated for a moment. "Yes, I am."  
"I am, as well," he stated, then opened the door before Aysun and motioned her to enter the study.  
Madame Hawke was standing near the entrance to the balcony, and turned towards the two of them, eager to hear the news.  
"Has he come out? What has he done?" she asked with hasty words.  
"He is still in his study, Madame," Aysun reported while staring intensely at the floor. "I am sorry that I have no more news for you, I couldn't stay any longer."  
The Madame just sighed and collapsed into her armchair, then told her that she could leave, and the girl took the chance without hesitation. It was plain to see that Leavin was nervous and according to Fenris' experience, it would soon turn into something more assaultive.  
"You think he betrayed us?" he finally broke the silence.  
"If he hasn't already, it's probably because he's still on his way to figuring it all out," she answered as she fiddled with her ring and stared into the air.  
"I don't believe it's a puzzle that can be solved just by sitting in a room and theorizing."  
"Yes, but he's still suspicious," Hawke stated and looked at her partner with eyes more serious and worried than usual. "He was supposed to come here right after his arrival and give me the logs, so that we can confirm our information. He's either stupid enough to lose his way in his own home or he's plotting against us, right now."  
"We should find someone else to do it, then."  
"But, there _is_ no one else."  
"There's someone you're not willing to consider," Fenris said with a slightly accusing tone, then stepped closer to Leavin's desk. "I know it's risky in many ways, but a dangerous operation like this requires discretion and parties desperate enough to go through with our plan."  
"Even if changing partners is our plan B, we don't have enough time to find your Captain now, and we still have a situation on our doorstep that needs to be taken care of," Hawke said as she stood up from her chair and began putting on her coat and belts along with her daggers and pistol.  
"Hawke, what are you doing?" Fenris asked in a monotone voice filled with disapproval.  
"I'm going to visit the tavern," she announced cheerfully, a mischievous smile on her lips.  
"Hawke..." the man called after her as she headed for the door.  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll just have a drink with Captain Blackheart to celebrate our flourishing partnership and oncoming victory!" the Madame said as she left the room with long, confident steps.  
  
His sisters were not overjoyed when Ercan decided he needed some fresh air, but the lengthy argument they were having was slowly getting on his nerves. He knew it would do some good if he just took a walk around the tavern, so all three of them could take a step back and reflect on their situation. On his way to the exit, he gave a nod to Iron Bull who was chatting up one of the waitresses, then stepped out on to the darkening streets of Port Skyhold. There were some lanterns and torches already lit, but the streets were far from empty even at nightfall, and judging by the color of the sky, the sun still hadn't disappeared beneath the horizon. He didn't want to stroll too far from the tavern, so he looked for a quieter place in the area and decided to pass through one of the alleys leading to the smaller streets behind the building.  
He must have been around the middle of the alley, when he thought he heard quick, but really soft footsteps behind him. He didn't have time turn around, because in the next moment the cold blade of a dagger was pushed to his throat.  
"So disappointing that it will be this easy to kill you." the woman hissed in a low, hateful voice next to his ear.  
Ercan made a sudden move that caught his attacker by surprise and that moment was enough for him to force her to the ground and trap her under him. His next step was to twist the dagger from her hand as she tried to bring it up to his side. The entire action was completed in a matter of seconds and now it was Ercan who pushed the blade to the cloaked woman's throat.  
"You can't even kill me by ambush, Isabela," he accused her while struggling slightly to keep her still. "You sank even lower than the last time I saw you."  
As a reply, the dark-skinned woman spat in his face, and stared at him with all the hatred in the world. Her reaction caused Ercan to wince for a moment, but he didn't back off and kept her on the ground as tightly as possible.  
"You did this to me, you bastard," Isabela's scarred face twisted with anger at every word she spoke.  
"You did it to yourself," Ercan stated.  
"Don't you dare to say that to my face," she shook her head slowly, staring into the eyes of the man above her. "You can tell your lies to the people, but it was you and you alone who ruined me. You took everything from me and it wasn't enough. You held my head into the fire until your men couldn't bear my screaming."  
Ercan made his grip on the dagger tighter and pushed it into Isabela's throat as a warning, but instead of drawing back, she lifted her head a little more.  
"Do it," she said with a challenging tone, then her every word became louder and wilder. "What are you waiting for? Just finish what you started! Just kill me!!"  
Now she was screaming at the man, but suddenly Ercan removed the blade and stood up, careful not to give her opportunity to come at him again.  
"Killing you would be merciful," he said in low voice. "Let someone else do it."  
With that he put the dagger into his belt and walked away from the woman still lying motionlessly in the dust.  
  
It was already getting dark when Aduri arrived at the beach. She was alone, at least she couldn't see anyone else, but she was fairly sure that she had come to the right place. So, she pulled closer the shawl around her shoulders and waited. For long minutes she just stood there, staring at the waves, the endless waters that held secret places, faraway lands and new opportunities. She couldn't predict the future, and she wasn't trying to. She only reflected on her situation and preferred the coming days to stay shrouded in mystery. She liked to think that there were no wrong or right decisions in life. There are places where the roads part, and whichever path one chooses, it always leads to another crossing, so the journey holds endless possibilities.  
Suddenly she noticed the man on the beach, who was heading towards her with long steps, slowed by the sand beneath their feet.  
"Sorry for the delay," Blackwall said when he finally reached her.  
"It's alright," she replied with a smile. "Have you been successful?"  
"Aye. There's a ship that usually makes an unexpected detour to Port Skyhold. It takes off tomorrow morning. I spoke with the Captain, you have safe passage."  
"Thank you," Aduri gave a soft sigh of relief accompanied by a grateful smile, then she offered the man a bag of coins as payment.  
"Don't," he stopped her as soon as he saw the bag. "You'll need it more than I do."  
"That's very kind of you, but I promised fair payment for your help."  
"Still, I won't accept it," Blackwall told her with a stubborn tone that suggested he wouldn't change his mind. "I would have done this for you any day. Just... be careful."  
"I will," the young woman promised and put the money away.  
The dark haired man gave her a short nod like he was saying goodbye, but stopped after taking a step, and turned back to her.  
"When you reach Port Skyhold, try to find the man named Samahl Lavellan. He might be able to help you in that place," he paused for a moment, half of him still lost in his thoughts or memories, then finally added: "I hope you'll find whatever you're looking for."  
On her way back home, Aduri couldn't stop thinking about Blackwall's words. She didn't know the man well, yet for some reason her journey to Port Skyhold seemed important to him. Perhaps it was a personal matter to him somehow and it wasn't about her at all. She had no way of knowing why he had been so generous with his help, but it was also possible that the man was always like that. At the end of the day, she was just glad that she and her curious travelling companion had their way to the city of free men and honestly hoped that their journey would go according to plan.  
  
It was a beautiful day and Governor Trevelyan couldn't resist the chance to invite Captain Everard, Commander Rutherford, and his honored guest, Lord Pavus for a stroll around Safe Haven. Which only meant that while the men were off talking about nonsense mixed with important business, Yael was left behind like countless times before. She didn't expect it be otherwise - not yet anyway - but her brave, new life could have started off better. All the important conversations were happening out there among men, and not only was she kept from joining the discussion, she couldn't even be there to listen in from the background. Of course, this had happened to her all the time back in London - these could have been the opening lines of her autobiography - but staying behind and doing nothing never got any easier. She knew that Lord Dorian would be there to subtly speak in her stead and he would tell her everything in great detail once they had returned. She trusted him, and not only because she was forced to, though she still wished that she could have been there personally.  
Since she had nothing better to do in the morning, she decided that she would visit the gorvernor's library. On her way downstairs, she came across one of the handmaidens who gave a quick bow as she walked past her. Yael remembered the young girl's surprise when she had gracefully refused her help with the morning routine. The tall woman didn't intend to wear anything too fancy just for sitting around the mansion all day, and she could manage putting on her most comfortable dress and making a simple bun in her hair. The servants also offered to find more dresses for Lady Mountell, but she had told them there was no need before they could realize the problem with the suggestion. Most tailors were accostumed to more standard sizes when it came to women's clothings, so Yael had all her gowns made at the same tailor who had fashioned them to suit her tall build perfectly.  
The library was well stocked and kept clean and cozy, so the Governor must have appreciated literature and not only from a safe distance. Yael walked around the room and browsed the books, taking notes in her head about which ones would be worth to borrow. She had been looking through the books for a while, when she heard someone entering the library.  
"Lady Mountell," she heard the young Miss Minaresca apologizing. "I hope I'm not intruding."  
"Not at all," Yael gave her a subtle, polite smile. "I was just admiring your rich collection. You own all the genres of books one can imagine."  
"Yes, my father gladly reads about nearly any topic in the world," Miss Trevelyan agreed.  
"And you?" the tall noblewoman asked as she carefully placed a book back on its shelf.  
"I prefer novels that take the reader to exotic lands," the girl admitted in a soft voice.  
"I would rather venture to those lands myself and look upon them with my own eyes," Yael remarked, then turned back to face the girl. "But yes, books will suffice, if we don't have the good fortune to travel wherever we want."  
After a short pause, Yael spoke again: "I don't think I had the chance to congratulate you on your engagement."  
"Thank you, you're very kind," Minareasca managed a shy smile, and for a moment Yael wasn't completely sure what she was seeing on her face. She was either utterly bored by the forever recurring good wishes, or she was uncomfortable with the subject.  
"I have heard that you're engaged as well," the young girl replied, quickly shifting the attention to a similar matter. "Do you have a date for the wedding, if it's not too bold to ask?"  
"Lord Pavus is a busy man, and I'm happy to wait until all is settled and he's ready to set a date for our wedding," Yael gave her diplomatic answer.  
"Were you..." Minaresca began, but stopped for a moment and quickly changed her mind. "I musn't ask such personal questions, I'm sorry."  
"Go ahead, and ask what you wish. If it's too personal, I shall choose not to answer."  
"Were you nervous about your engagement?" she finally asked after a few moments of thinking. Yael just sighed at first. Their situations were so different from each other, suddenly she didn't even know what to tell her.  
"I wouldn't use the word 'nervous'," she explained as tactfully as possible. "You see, I haven't been waiting for Lord Pavus all my life, this engagement happened barely a year ago. It was strange at first, because no one expected me to marry so late, but I accepted Lord Pavus' proposal willingly."  
Yael could only hope that the girl was receiving her hints, though she was afraid that Minaresca would be too shy to reconsider her situation.  
"How do you know..." the girl hesitated for a second. "How do you know that he will be good to you?"  
At that moment, Yael would have sat down with Minaresca, if she could, to explain everything to her and share her clear and honest opinion.  
"I know it's not exactly common" she finally phrased her reply. "but this engagement was a mutual decision. I know it's going to be alright, because I chose this," then she stepped closer to the short girl. "If you have doubts, don't withhold them. Go to your friends, or the people you can talk to openly, and make a decision."  
Minaresca just stared at her with great, worried eyes, and before she could even think of a reply, one of the servants entered the library, announcing the arrival of a new guest. The two of them went to the main entrance to greet a well-dressed noble woman with a melodious Spanish accent. The rest of the morning was spent entertaining Lady Josephine Montilyet, whose company proved to be quite enjoyable. For a while Yael even forgot about the important men who were currently excluding her from their talks. At least she had found another conversation she was glad to be a part of.  
  
The tavern was crowded like every other evening, but instead of laughter and drunken shouts, the air was filled with a strange kind of tension. People were talking in softer voices than usual, some of them nodded or tipped their hats as they gave a clear path to Samahl towards the stairs. The young doctor ascended to the upper story, where he passed Blackheart's two sisters and Madame Hawke's bodyguard, Fenris. That was one of many things he liked about his job: the doors that were closed to the public opened before him like it was magic. Naturally, it was only because someone was in need of healing, but for Samahl it was the perfect amount of power and it allowed him to do his job properly.  
He entered the study and sized up the two people inside the room.  
"When they told me that Captain Blackheart and Madame Hawke had a fight I expected something far worse," he told them with a hint of relief in his voice.  
"Ah, come on..." the woman complained. "Who sent for you?"  
"If I'm not mistaken..." Samahl thought about it for a moment, "like half of the tavern."  
"Well, you can play the doctor elsewhere. As you can see, you're not needed," she told him, but Samahl closed the door behind him and put his things down.  
"I'm already here, I might as well patch you up a bit," he announced and moved to Hawke's chair.  
The madame was right, their injuries were nothing to be concerned about and Samahl hoped the two of them would have the patience to wait with their conversation for a few more minutes. Hawke's nose was still bleeding a little, she was holding a bloody cloth in her right hand, so the first thing Samahl did was to check if her nose was cracked or broken. As he expected, there was no real damage, and although he didn't think she would be needing it, still gave her a clean cloth. He quickly moved his equipment to the Captain, who was sitting there in complete silence, not giving away much of his feelings except for the slightest sign of tension or discomfort. Samahl pushed the man's black hair from his face to look at his eye that was already gaining a purplish color. He examined the eye - which Blackheart let him do without saying a single word - and he deemed that the injury wouldn't have any lasting effects, so he took out another cloth and poured some water on it.  
"May I know what happened?" the doctor asked as he placed the wet cloth carefully on the Captain's eye.  
"We were just happy to see each other," the woman quipped behind him.  
"Well, then," Samahl collected his things and stood up. "My medical advice is: try not to meet too often," then he turned to Captain Blackheart and passed him the wet cloth. "If your eye turns red, you should visit me and I'll examine it. Or you could send for me. What am I talking about, I know you won't..." he sighed, then said goodbye and left the study.  
Hawke and Blackheart were on their own once again, and for while they did nothing but sit there and stare at each other in the dim lighting.  
"So..." the Madame finally broke the silence. "Let us get back to the pleasant conversation we were having. I think we were just about to have some biscuits..."  
"And _I_ think you were about to tell me what you're hiding from us," the man's confident voice rang in the quiet of the room.  
"Was I? I hadn't noticed."  
"Don't make this any more difficult than it already is."  
"If you wished to avoid complications, why on earth did you not stick to our agreement?" Hawke accused him, changing from business to light sarcasm like it was the most natural way of communication. "I hate it when men give me mixed signals."  
"Don't play these game with me! There's no audience to impress," Blackheart warned her, leaning ahead and staring right into her eyes. "It's just the two of us. We know you're hiding something and neither of us leaves this room until you come clean."  
"Then we have a problem," Leavin let out a troubled sigh. "Because I can't tell you about it."  
"What do you mean you can't?" the Captain huffed like he was starting to lose his patience.  
"You know, there are certain things that only gain value from secrecy. The more people know about them, the more they lose their worth. And I simply can't tell a single soul about this one."  
"You think me fool to walk into this without knowing what awaits me?"  
"You already possess all the knowledge you need to successfully secure the ship. You _will_ have your guns."  
"And all I need to do is trust you not to betray me? Not to turn on me with all your secrets?"  
"You want a guarantee?"  
"As any man would, but you're not giving-"  
"You have it," she told him, and continued after a confused pause. "It's me. My share from this arrangement depends on you. I only profit from it, if you take the object from the captain's cabin and deliver it to me, personally."  
"I still have nothing, but your word," he stated. "How is that a guarantee?"  
"It's not my word that you have, but my interest. It is my interest that you succeed and come back in one piece with the object I desire."  
Blackheart leaned back in his chair and shook his head; the situation was still not resolved, but might have become even more complicated since they started.  
"I know it's..." Hawke began in a softer, more honest sounding voice, "that our situation is far from optimal. And I know what I'm asking of you might be a big leap of faith for business like this. But I cannot give you anything better."  
The Captain spent a few moments searching the woman's face with serious, thoughtful eyes, then he leaned ahead once again and stood up from his chair.  
"From now on, we will follow the agreement to the letter. If any of us fails to do exactly as we planned, the partnership breaks. These are the terms."  
Leavin gave a soft sigh, then stood to shake the Captain's hand. "Agreed."  
  
"Brand new bronze cannons!" Joriah explained with great enthusiasm. "They will give us an edge in any combat, be it at open sea or on our coasts. The 36 pounders have a firing range of 2100 feet, and they still possess the accuracy to hit the enemy like we were shooting with our 24 pounders. We will also be given eight mortars, two for my use and six to defend the fort. These will allow us to damage hostile ships from a great distance, well before entering their range. And naturally, the fleet will provide us with all the ammunition we need, making us frightful opponents to any kind of enemy."  
Dorian wasn't sure whether to force a smile or throw himself off the ramparts. Captain Everard's lecture about warfare was getting dull right from the first word, but the fact that Governor Trevelyan just smiled like the man was talking about what kind of sweets the children liked nowadays, was truly saddening. Cullen was too diplomatic to interrupt a simple discussion like this and he had no reason to do such thing, since they were talking about the future equipment he would use to defend the bay one day. Slowly, the subject shifted to the expected date of the fleet's arrival and how many other ports were to receive the same gifts.  
"The navy also honored me by promising a large amount of money to upgrade my ship," the Captain told them with poorly hidden pride in his voice. "I shall strengthen the hull and have new sails made which could gain me up to two knots without-"  
"So, if I understand correctly" Dorian spoke suddenly, his tone surprising the others a little, "your objective is to slaughter every outlaw that raids these waters?"  
"That would be a great accomplishment, but it is probably too great feat for a single captain," the bearded man answered.  
"But let's just imagine, for a moment, that you succeeded. You would move on to the next sea, or hunt outlaws on land until they're all destroyed as well?"  
"The navy would probably appoint-" the captain began a reply.  
"When you have killed all the outlaws on land, would you then raid the parliament and slaughter the bad people there too?"  
The other man gave a frustrated sigh as he realized the ill intentions behind Pavus' words.  
"Does this line of questions have a goal?" Captain Everard asked.  
"I was just wondering where you imagine this chase leads. And how exactly it will solve our problems."  
"The men I hunt are criminals," the Captain began his explanation. "They have to be brought to justice or die if they are foolish enough to resist."  
"So, if we just bring before father dear every single child who's been bad, you expect everyone else to simply turn good? _Little Johnny complained and now he was beaten. I have an idea! Let us all just suffer in silence while the parents do with us as they like!_ "  
Lord Pavus could see that he was getting ahead of himself again, and his anger was slowly devouring his reason.  
"If you had killed all the criminals in the world" Dorian mentally took a step back and tried to present his conclusions, "the problems that generated them to turn away from society would remain, thus creating brand new criminals for you to kill. It's a great line of work now that I think about it. You can't ever run out of people to hunt. Perhaps it's all an enormous conspiracy to keep you well payed and comfortable."  
"You surely have the most elaborate theories, Lord Pavus," the Governor hurriedly took the chance to interject. "But there is no doubt that Captain Everard is doing an excellent job keeping the pirate issue at bay - forgive my figure of speech. I am most confident that the coming years will provide solution for the matter and safety for the whole region."  
The governor's attempt to calm the argument was successful, mostly because Dorian decided not to pursue it, at least not today. A few moments later the four men heard the sound of drums from the courtyard, and walked closer to have a better view. There, an executioner was already adjusting the rope around the prisoner's neck, as one of the guards began to recite the brief list of his crimes. There were only a few civilians in the courtyard, who claimed to have some business there. Dorian was silently grateful for that, he'd seen more than enough executions with an angy mob humilating the condemned. The hangman pulled the lever and the prisoner fell, his neck breaking as the rope suddenly pulled him back. At least, for him it was over in a second.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life in Port Skyhold is far from simple or peaceful, especially for the pirate captain, Blackheart. After returning from sea, harboring suspicion toward his business partner, he was ambushed by Isabela, whose once beautiful face had been ruined by fire and her life by Blackheart himself. The pirate captain had his chance to kill the vengeful woman, but instead he decided to let her live and burn with hatred. Then Captain Blackheart and Madame Hawke revisited their arrangement and tried to clear the air between them, but the Madame refused to tell Blackheart what object he was truly hunting for her. Their partnership was given one last chance: the Captain gets his new cannon and the Madame gets to keep her secret, if they both follow the rules they had agreed upon to the letter. Why would anyone want to move to an island like this? You have to ask Aduri Tabris, who is planning to sail for Port Skyhold with a heavily wounded stranger, called Zevran Arainai. Though Safe Haven is not exactly as peaceful as the name implies. Lord Dorian gave voice to his disapproval about Captain Everard's job as pirate hunter, who attempted to defend his position in the face of the noblemen's accusations. Lord Pavus also noticed Commnader Rutherford's attraction toward the Governor's daughter, Miss Minaresca Trevelyan, and tried to encourage his old friend. Later, Miss Trevelyan expressed her concerns about her engagement to Captain Everard, when she had a quiet moment with Lord Pavus' fiancée, Lady Yael Mountell, whose advice was clear: discuss the matter then make a decision.

Miss Trevelyan retired to bed much earlier than usual. She told her lord father that she was feeling a little ill and all she needed was some rest. Eraeth would have believed her excuse - Miss Minaresca seemed quite tired in the past few days - however her instincts were telling her an entirely different tale. She was just a handmaiden, one who spent a great deal of time near her mistress, but even the simplest of servants could have noticed the changes in Minaresca's behaviour. Although, if someone had failed to observe these happenings, the rest of the staff made sure they were well informed. Sometimes it felt like rumours were the official language of servants, or at least an interest they all shared. It wasn't necessarily about what was true and what was imaginary, Eraeth thought the point was the entertainment value of telling each other the latest tales and adding their own little details to the chain. This was why the creativity of the staff eventually resulted in stories about Commander Rutherford's and Miss Trevelyan's unconfessed love for each other, even their secret engagement. Or the midnight duel between Captain Everard and the Commander, where the Captain defended his fiancée's honor. But there were also tales of Lady Mountell gaining Everard's affection and how the two of them will run away and which of the maids will comfort Lord Pavus' broken heart. And these were not even the strange ones.  
Eraeth had to admit that these rumours were most entertaining, but she was often more curious about the reality behind them. And as a handmaiden to Lady Trevelyan, it wasn't such a hard thing to figure out how the young lady was feeling about the engagement and a certain commander. Eraeth was suspicious about the latter for a long time, and she was certain well before Captain Everard's proposal that Miss Minaresca fancied Rutherford. The lady had never told her openly, but watching her every single day provided Eraeth with all the signs she needed to turn suspicions into certainty.  
She helped Miss Trevelyan with her evening routine and when everything was quiet and the young lady was already in bed, Eraeth made her way downstairs to the servants' quarters. But as she descended the stairs, still not far from Minaresca's bedroom, she saw Captain Everard walking toward her. She bowed her head and greeted him politely in a soft voice, but then she realized their meeting wouldn't be as brief as she first expected. A single rose in his hand caught the girl's attention and as he came closer she could see the man's green eyes seeking hers like he intended to address her.  
"Are you Miss Trevelyan's handmaiden?" he asked in a hushed, but still businesslike voice.  
"I am, my lord."  
"Could you do me the favor of placing this letter and this rose on the lady's night table?" he didn't even wait for an answer and handed over the objects to the maid. "I understand that she's already resting. If more convenient, deliver them before she wakes."  
After Eraeth politely accepted the task, there was a short, awkward pause when she just waited for the captain to add something to his request or simply leave, yet he just stared at the letter and the rose for a while.  
"Thank you," he stated as his thoughts returned to reality, then turned around and left the girl with hurried steps.  
Eraeth decided to try and leave the items in Minaresca's room before returning to her quarters. She opened the door as quietly as possible and walked to her bedside table without making a sound. She could usually soften her steps enough to stay unnoticed, but in this case it was the tiredness of Miss Trevelyan that helped her perform her task.  
On the next morning, despite how early the lady had gone to sleep, it was still a challenge to get her out of the bed. After a few minutes of holding onto her pillow like she was afraid that someone would attempt to drag her out, she finally moved to her night table to look at the letter that had appeared during the night. She opened the envelope and slowly began to read her fiancé's words through drowsy eyelashes. After a few lines, Eraeth saw the hint of a smile dancing on the lady's lips.  
"Did your ladyship recieve something nice for a change?" the handmaiden asked, trusting that her question found Miss Trevelyan in a better mood than a few days ago.  
"There's no doubt about the niceness," Minaresca admitted in a tired voice. "It's the composition that amuses me."  
"It can't be that bad," Eraeth said, keeping her tone as respectful as possible.  
" _Your eyes are like the waves of the ocean._ I can't decide if he's referring to the color or implying they're watery and make people feel sick in the stomach," the young lady quipped with just a hint of exaggeration.  
Eraeth couldn't hold back a mischievous giggle. "I dare to hope the captain meant to say the former."  
The slightly uncomfortable, but often truly amused chuckles were a nice change. Eraeth was sure this was not the result Captain Everard was aiming for, but his words did bring some joy to Miss Trevelyan's morning.  
  
Aduri didn't have delusions about the city of free men. She never expected constant bliss and lawless equality, nor barbarians fighting over scraps like wild beasts. There was one rule that seemed to be true in every corner of the world. People are people, always, everywhere, with all the benefits and mistakes. And this was exactly what she saw when she walked through the streets of Port Skyhold for the first time. People going to work, meeting friends, making jokes, getting angry, arguing for better prices, complaining, laughing, all the things humans tend to do. And the place where every person tends to turn up sooner or later was the tavern, so Aduri and her companion headed there right after leaving the ship. The first thing Zevran did was order a mug of ale from the money he had managed to save from the attack on the bandit camp - at least Aduri honestly hoped the coins weren't more recent. While he busied himself with defeating his drink as rapidly as possible, Aduri asked around the tavern about Mr Lavellan. Port Skyhold wasn't as large as Safe Haven, but the quick response she got truly surprised her. It seemed like everyone in town knew this Lavellan personally. Once Zevran had finished his ale with a proud sigh, Aduri urged him out of the tavern and they set off to find the physician's house.  
Soon, with some help from the locals, they arrived at a shack somewhere that looked like the centre of the town. A young man opened the door, who appeared only a couple of years older than Aduri herself. The inside of the house was more welcoming than the outside; in spite of its crowdedness, the young doctor managed to keep it nice and cozy. Lavellan showered them with instructions to sit down, but not there because the other one's more comfortable, asking what kind of tea they liked, or if they were hungry; and before they could even process all these things, he had already begun to examine Zevran's injuries. He unwrapped the bandages with experienced moves, and took a long look at the other man's wounds.  
"Who treated this?" he asked in his thick accent after a few seconds.  
"I did," Aduri answered with a bit of shyness in her voice, for she wasn't sure if she had messed up something or not.  
"Good. You coated the wound with something, what was it?"  
"Camomile mixed in um... milder alcohol."  
"Alright. Good job. But I think I'm going to use something stronger," he announced, then he opened a worn chest full of bottles.  
A few moments later he poured something on the wound which Zevran endured barely making a sound, but it still seemed to be an unpleasant experience. After Lavellan finished rebandaging the bandit's arm, Zevran attempted to stand up and simply walk away like he was suddenly healthier than ever, but the young doctor pulled him back into the chair.  
"You're not going anywhere, friend, with a limp like that," he told him, while he got rid of the man's right boot and rolled up the leg of the trouser. Lavellan began to move the leg slowly, and examine the knee with careful hands.  
"You know, if you're making me stay just to keep touching my body, you could certainly say so," Zevran quipped with a mischievous smile, to which the doctor only reacted with a small laugh, implying that he appreciated the joke.  
"Ah, don't mind him," Aduri waved at the blonde man. "He's been flirting with every moving creature since we left Safe Haven."  
"So, that's where you're from," Lavellan remarked casually. "Are you just passing through?" He looked up at his guests and from the brief pause and the looks on their faces he already knew the answer. "You don't know yet."  
"Actually..." the woman began with uncertain words. "I was wondering if you needed some help. I don't have much experience with healing, but I used to work at a pharmacy."  
"It depends," the doctor said as he released his client. "Are you asking because you need the job, or because you want it? You should know, I don't have much coin to spare, and I couldn't pay you a decent wage. But if you're willing to look past it and help out anyway, I'm more than happy to accept your aid."  
"Yes, I'd like that," she replied with a small, but joyful smile.  
"Perfect," he mirrored her smile, then stood up and handed her some bandages. "Your first task is to make sure his knee is bound during the day. Not too tight, but tight enough to hold it in place."  
The young doctor gave them advice on where to find cheap lodging and they agreed that Aduri would start the next day as the physician's mate of Port Skyhold. It seemed like the island welcomed her with open arms, and she hoped that her luck would hold for at least the next few days.  
  
Some of the maids had decided that they would spend some of their free time at the local tavern this evening. Eraeth was invited of course, and she didn't intend to miss the occasion. She had some friends among the girls who attended, and usually on these rare evenings when they could all gather for an hour, proved to be quite entertaining. They talked about news and ridiculous rumors, they joked, they laughed, they shared their concerns. But today, as they moved to one of the tables, Eraeth noticed an unusual patron sitting alone in a corner. At first she wasn't certain who it was, but as she walked closer, she could see it was truly Commander Rutherford. Eraeth couldn't say she frequented this place, but she had never seen and never even heard about the Commander drinking at the tavern. The way people talked about him, it seemed like he didn't do much apart from work until he fell asleep, and he disliked wasting his time. So, why would the hard working Commander decide that it was worthwhile to sit in the tavern instead of doing his duties as always? Eraeth looked back at her friends, who jumped right into sharing the latest gossip as soon as they were all seated. She could have joined them and thought about the Commander's unexpected presence with no further information, but the state of Rutherford suggested that talking to him might give her something useful. He was alone, he seemed to be under the effects of alcohol already, so there was a good chance that Eraeth could find out more without unwanted consequences.  
"What a nice surprise, Commander!" she adressed him in a light, cheerful voice as she walked closer to his table. "Whatever made you come down from the fort?"  
"I... I just needed a drink," Rutherford answered with some trouble composing his words. Not because he was too drunk to talk properly, it seemed more like he didn't expect that he would need to speak to anyone in the coming minutes... or hours even.  
"Were there no servants to bring some ale to your office?"  
"No, I... felt strange. Needed some air. Some time to think."  
Eraeth was glad to see that the Commander indeed had enough alcohol in his body to loosen his lips.  
"What a curious coinsidence!" the young girl said with a smile. "Could it be that some kind of disease is spreading through this town?"  
"What do you mean?" the Commander wrinkled his forehead in confusion.  
"Miss Trevelyan seems to have the same illness. She's constantly tired, even though she sleeps more than usual. She's silent, always lost in her thoughts."  
"Why don't you inform the doctor?"  
Eraeth wasn't certain if it was the ale numbing Rutherford's mind or he was just too stubborn to hear her implications.  
"It wasn't the doctor that you sought out, Commander, and a physician can't cure what she suffers," she told him, then turned away and headed back to the other maids with quick steps.  
Eraeth could only hope that some of her words would eventually reach the Commander's conscience, although this thing she could hardly call conversation didn't promise much in the matter. In any case, she decided that she had officially done everything in her power to inform Rutherford of the state of her mistress. What he would do with this information was entirely up to him.  
  
"I just can't believe you agreed to this!" Lale repeated herself, walking up and down in the study. "She basically confirmed all our suspicions, refused to give us any further information, yet you decided to trust her? Do you realize what an unacceptable position this puts us into?"  
"So, what should I have done?" Ercan countered, briefly throwing up his hands. "Leave a powerful leader begging for our alliance and turn her into an enemy? I don't see how that would put us into a better position."  
"There must have been another way. One that doesn't make us defenceless and dependent on her," she put her hands on her waist and stared at the floor, thinking about different possibilities. "You should have... You should have consulted us first."  
"Wasn't that the first thing I did?"  
Lale sighed, because evidently Ercan had a point. After his arrival, he immediately came to his sisters to share his suspicions and work out a new plan if it was needed. And it resulted in never ending arguments, that seemed to be awakening once again.  
"And anyway... it doesn't matter what should have happened," Ercan stated with a more relaxed tone and slowly walked toward his chair. "The only thing we can influence is what's still ahead of us."  
"Yes. We should focus on the future. And the present," Lale agreed. "Because if we can't figure out exactly what we're dealing with, we won't be able to construct a plan to outplay any traps."  
"That's just it," Özge finally spoke still sitting in her armchair. "We don't know if it's a trap. Not yet, anyway."  
"Then, we should find out," the older sister announced.  
"Well, if we want to keep this alliance, then that's exactly what we shouldn't do," the other girl replied. "Not trusting our partner, and investigating their plans in secret could be - _will_ be seen as breaking our agreement. This partnership is already unstable, so unless we want to risk losing it, our hands are tied."  
"Are you suggesting that we do nothing?" Lale complained. "You must see that they can't be trusted. If they had no intention to betray us, then why would they keep all those secrets?"  
"They could have many reasons," Özge told her with a small shrug, and began her explanation. "For once, you could be right and they could be planning to betray us, weaken us, or remove us from the field entirely. They could be luring us into a trap with the promise of gold and guns, although there's little doubt about the prize itself. The only thing I can imagine is that they force Ercan into fighting a battle he can't possibly win. But in that case, nobody would get the guns, and that is simply not worth it even for the Madame. So, they could make a deal with another captain to swoop in at the right moment and snatch our prize. But I have seen no evidence of such an alliance. It's also possible that there is some unknown danger, some factor they don't dare to tell us, because they believe Ercan wouldn't risk attacking the ship then. Or this object they desire is so valuable, that if we knew its true worth, we would break our deal and take the treasure for ourselves. Also, it could be a personal issue and we're to secure an object that can somehow help a person important to the Madame, perhaps a family member. Or she could be betraying the whole island and selling out our secrets in exchange for pardons for herself and her bodyguard. But nothing ever suggested that she would make such decisions. The most likely out of these possibilities is that this object is somehow at least as valuable as the guns we're after, because she didn't try to bargain for a bigger share from the prize."  
"Yes," Lale sighed with frustration. "There are endless possibilities, but we know nothing for certain. I say, we either prepare for the worst or we attempt to find out more... as subtly as possible."  
A long pause followed her suggestion, and for a while the siblings just stared into the air or glanced at each other, hoping to find the context they needed, in each other's reactions.  
"So we can take the path of certainty, or the path of reliance," Özge said slowly, reflecting on their situation.  
"I say we take my path," Ercan finally spoke. "The path of facts. We can't know what we're up against, so why don't I go see it for myself?"  
"And what is your plan if we're betrayed?" Lale demanded, crossing her arms nervously.  
"I'll keep an eye out for trouble. If things look out of place, and I think it too risky, I withdraw."  
"What if the trap has already closed? What if you don't have time to escape?"  
"Lale," Ercan stood and walked toward his sister. "If everything goes well, I will bring back Hawke's mysterious object. If I can't, I will still do everything to secure the guns for us. But my first priority, as always, is to return alive with the Two Sirens intact."  
Lale gave a barely audible sigh and embraced Ercan in a hug.  
"Please, be careful," she prayed, her voice becoming worried and caring immediately.  
"I promise," Ercan stated, stoking Lale's back briefly, before stepping back.  
He walked over to Özge, who looked up at him with a sad smile, quietly wishing the same as her sister. He leaned closer to place a kiss on her forehead, then gathered his things and stepped out of the room to begin his preparations for what could be the most promising journey of his years at sea.  
  
Since he had barely seen him in the last two days, Dorian decided to visit his old friend up in the fort. They hadn't had many opportunities to talk in private, and he honestly hoped that this afternoon the Commander would have the time to fix that, or else Dorian would be forced to make some time anyway. He walked up to the fort, where one of the guards dutifully informed him that his superior was in his office. Dorian found the right door quickly enough, and entered the room after giving it two short knocks. Cullen looked quite surprised by his visit, a surprise Dorian swiftly mimicked and exaggerated for the sake of a joke.  
"Commander!" he gasped. "How unexpected for you to be here! You emerge so rarely from your castle, I was beginning to think your presence was nothing, but a myth."  
"Yes, very funny," Cullen gave a unamused smile. "I know it must be hard for you to imagine, but I have actual work to do."  
"Oh, you wound me," Dorian retorted with a lighter tone, then conjured the bottle of wine he had smuggled in, and placed it on the Commander's desk. "So, where do you keep the glasses?"  
"Oh, Christ have mercy, no," Cullen lifted an arm to rub his forehead. "I had more than enough drinks yesterday."  
"Have you learned nothing from my wisdom?" the other man said in a disappointed voice. "The best way to avoid a hangover is to keep drinking. How do you think I endured all those awful parties my father forced me to attend?"  
Dorian grabbed the mug on the desk and raised it to his nose. After confirming that it contained nothing but water, he opened the door and with a quick motion emptied the mug. Cullen gave up protesting, which made Dorian feel a little bit proud every time he had managed to achieve it. Today though, it wasn't a huge accomplishment, his friend's hangover was kind enough to do the job for him.  
After pouring some wine into the mug and handing it to Cullen, Dorian sat down across the desk, and - since the Commander didn't keep any glasses in his office - took a sip from the bottle.  
"That reminds me..." Cullen began as he lowered his mug. "How is your father?"  
"Still breathing, struggling for more power, angry about my engagement, threating to disown me. Just the usual," Dorian shrugged, and took another sip of red wine.  
"I thought he would approve."  
"Sadly, it is not so easy to fool him. He might be a power hungry liar, but he's not stupid," he stopped for a moment as he processed how his own words had sounded. "That might have been a little harsh... Don't we have anything more cheerful to talk about?"  
"Your engagement seems like an interesting topic, to be honest," Cullen suggested. "The only way I could imagine you marrying someone was by being dragged to the altar, kicking and screaming."  
"So did I," Dorian agreed with a smile. "Hopefully there will be no altars involved. At any rate, this is simply an alliance we found mutually beneficial. It gives her some safety and power to work toward her goals and leaves my parents with one less reason to bother me. But unlike me, you do have someone your heart desires. Or at least you wish to have her."  
"What does it matter what I wish?" the Commander dismissed the suggestion with a soft sigh.  
"A lot, apparently," Dorian's tone changed to serious in a second. "The world may demand a lot of things from you, but what remains when you give up all your wishes, goals and desires? Does she even know about your affection toward her?"  
"Do I have to remind you every time we talk that she's already engaged?"  
"They haven't even made it official, as far as I know. There isn't a better time to stand up for yourself and let her know how you feel, than before the engagement party. Except maybe, _on_ the engagement party, if you prefer to be extremely romantic... and revolting."  
"The choice isn't hers, Dorian," Cullen finally stated. "Nor it is mine."  
"All I'm saying is, there's no hope of winning her unless you give it a try. And before you can misinterpret my meaning to justify your inaction: I'm saying that you should definitely try."  
Cullen just shook his head, but Dorian knew that he would later think about his encouragement, even if just to entertain the idea; and trusted that his advice hadn't lost its value over the years.  
  
It was truly a pleasure to see Lady Jospehine Montilyet utterly focused on her work. When Yael entered the hall, she was in the middle of a discussion about the upcoming engagement party. As the chief organizer of the event, it was Lady Montilyet's responsibility to guarantee the party's success, and even from the few sentences she overheard, Yael was certain that the celebration was in good hands. The man Lady Montilyet was talking to, claimed that the laced covers she had ordered couldn't possibly be ready by the beginning of the party. The lady wouldn't change her mind of course, and insisted that they find a solution. She took a quick look at her schedules and soon came up with a plan for the covers to arrive just in time. The stranger gave a short nod and took off, it was only then that Lady Montilyet noticed Yael standing in the room.  
"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, my lady," Yael told her politely.  
"I'm afraid table covers don't make for an interesting topic to overhear," Lady Josephine gave a graceful smile.  
"It appears you're in your element. The Governor is lucky to have your expertise."  
"You're too kind, Lady Mountell," the woman's smile became humble or even shy by Yael's compliment.  
"I hope you were given all the help you require."  
"I can't complain. Things could always be better, but complications are unavoidable."  
"If I can assist you with anything-" Yael began, but Lady Montilyet protested hurriedly.  
"It is very generous of you to offer, but I could never ask an esteemed guest like yourself to labor in a job that was given to me."  
"Yes, you are absolutely right," the tall woman said with a smile. "You don't have to ask for something I have already offered. But I won't keep you from your duties any longer. I trust you will send for me if you have found a way I can be of assistance." With that, Yael gave a polite bow and ascended the stairs. From Lady Montilyet's expression, she gathered that she had managed to outwit her in a good way.  
When she reached her room, Dorian was already waiting inside. He made some sarcastic remarks about Yael being so late - which in fact was not true - then they began their discussion about the things they had uncovered. They had had a few days to see Safe Haven for themselves and form an opinion about it, so they could already share their ideas, concerns, and plans that were slowly evolving. Now that they had gathered sufficient information about the town, they began to think about moving onto the next matter on their list, one that was more of an unknown territory than Safe Haven itself. They also knew that a few days after the engagement party, Captain Everard was scheduled to set sail, but they had no idea how long he would be at sea. Once most of the important conversations were over, Yael pointed out how useless she found Dorian's efforts to guide Commander Rutherford toward Miss Trevelyan.  
"I wouldn't call it useless," the man argued in pretended outrage. "It would warm my poor heart, the Commander wouldn't be absorbed in a bottomless pit of despair, and Miss Minaresca wouldn't have to live with an oaf she despised for the rest of her life. To my ears it sounds more like success."  
"But we didn't came here to play matchmaker," Yael reminded her partner.  
"What can I do?" Dorian quipped. "I'm cursed with a gentle heart, I got side-tracked. Or are you just saying this, because I'm not using my matchmaking skills on you?"  
"If I will ever be in need of such skills, I would rather depend on my own."  
"You know, this is one of those moments, when I'm not sure if you meant to reassure or insult me."  
They concluded their discussion - engaged or not, it wasn't the most decent thing to linger for an unreasonably long time in each other's bedrooms - and soon, Yael was left on her own. She spent some time reading one of the books she borrowed from the Governor's library, but her thoughts often drifted onto their plans, and possibilities, or some of the people they were fortunate enough to have met.  
  
Varric's head was swimming from all the numbers and trading problems he had been exposed to throughout the day. He was half tempted to drink until he couldn't remember even his own name, or to take a day off and simply hide from tomorrow. Sadly, he couldn't allow himself such luxury, he knew these decisions would only make his job more difficult in the future. So, he made his way to the tavern to spend some time away from his desk. He was planning to drink and pretend he couldn't hear people who intended to talk to him. But after ordering a mug of ale, his plans shattered in a second as he noticed the cloaked figure sitting in the darkest corner of the tavern. Varric let out a heavy sigh, then slowly walked over to the table. He sat down facing his old friend, who already seemed too drunk to stand.  
"Why am I not surprised that you didn't heed my advice?" he asked with a tone that sounded more sad than disappointed.  
"Because you know I can't leave," Isabela told him, her tongue slowed by alcohol and weighed down by hate.  
"Of course, you can," Varric tried to encourage her in a patient and calm voice. "I know you're angry about what happened - how could you not be? But holding onto your rage doesn't get you anything."  
"You have no idea how I feel!" she suddenly slammed down a fist on the table, but didn't raise her voice. "Don't tell me you know my anger, because you've never felt it. And you should pray that you never will."  
"Still, you can't gain anything by going after Blackheart," the man insisted. "The only thing you can achieve is your own death, and nobody wants that."  
Isabela gave a disdainful laugh. "That's where you're wrong. Most people would love to see me die. It would be easier for everyone. Even for me."  
"Don't say that."  
"Shut up, just... shut up!" she paused for a moment. The air was frozen between them, for a few seconds they just stared at their drinks. Then she continued, her voice retreating to its normal volume. "Look at me, Varric. I have nothing. I've lost everything I had. Ship, crew, power, even my face. The only thing I have is a name stained by betrayal. I'm ruined and maimed. I'm a lingering shadow of a dead woman."  
"No, you're not."  
"Stop lying to me!" Isabela's voice cracked and suddenly tears began to gather in her eyes.  
"You're perfectly capable of all the things you could do before," Varric told her. "And you should stop hiding behind your scars, because they mean nothing. Not to me. I see the exact same woman I knew all those years ago."  
Isabela took a deep, shaky breath as she wiped away a tear and tried to calm herself.  
"Well, I don't," she replied without looking back at the man. "She has faded."  
After that, she stood up to walk away, but stopped when Varric spoke again.  
"You know," he said, "if you want to make him pay for what he did, killing him is not the best way to go about it."  
"Yes," she told him after a few moments of hesitation. "You're probably right."  
Then she passed through the crowd, disappearing again from Varric's eyes. The man sat for almost an hour at the table, until he decided that it would be useful to get some sleep. Meeting Isabela had achieved only one thing. The worries of trading had paled in comparison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the town of Safe Haven, Miss Trevelyan's engagement party is about to be held in a matter of days. Captain Everard, to whom the girl's hand was promised, tried to gain her heart by sending her roses and badly written poems, while Lord Pavus attempted once again to encourage Commander Rutherford to confess his love to the Governor's daughter. Meanwhile in the pirate colony of Port Skyhold, Captain Blackheart's sister, Mistress Lale worried that Madame Hawke's deal was a trap, but the younger sister, Miss Özge thought that the Madame was telling the truth and the object she desired was worth at least as much as the cannons they were hunting. Captain Blackheart on the other hand had enough of talking and intended to go after target and see it for himself. Isabela, the fallen pirate captain hadn't had the most pleasant couple of days; her encounter with Blackheart left her miserable and wanting vengence more than ever. Aduri Tabris and the Spanish rogue, Zevran Arainai had arrived successfully at Port Skyhol and met the town's physician, Samahl Lavellan, who offered a job to Aduri as his assistant, which the girl was happy to accept.

It had been a long time since Samahl could leave his house for an entire day. It wasn't his possessions he was worried about, rather that people wouldn't be able to find him when he was needed. Now that Aduri was here to help out, he deemed it was time to go for a one day trip to the centre of the island. The girl didn't seem overjoyed when he announced his plans to abandon her on her second day, but Samahl hoped that urgent cases would be sympathetic and wait until tomorrow. Of course, he made sure to explain everything that was necessary, like what to do when usual patients turned up at the door, or how to handle some of the more common situations that could arise. He knew he was throwing the poor girl right into the middle of the physician's life, but he had confidence in her. She seemed like the sort that could solve unexpected problems and adapt to new circumstances. So, he packed some food and water, and left the town. He wasn't sure where he was going, all he knew was that he was looking for a cave in the forest outside the farms; _if_ the rumors were true and he wasn't chasing a simple myth. But he was quite sure that the rumors he had heard so many times before had some truth behind them, and he couldn't wait to find out what that truth might be.  
Eventually, he reached the farms and asked some people about the caves in the forest. There was a woman who acted unfriendly at first, but after a few more questions she gave Samahl a hint where he might find what he was looking for. He had to walk for a while - and turn back on one occasion when he had ended up in someone's garden - until he finally arrived at a cave that looked big enough to hold the truth inside. He climbed up on the rocks to its entrance, and cautiously walked into the darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he noticed objects on the floor that suggested that somebody used this cave or even lived in it. He saw a lantern, a bucket filled with water then a table, ashes of a campfire and a bit farther in there was even a bedroll. Apart from these, the cave was empty; he couldn't hear or see any movement. He walked to the table to take a closer look at the open box on top of it. It was filled with tiny, old bottles. Samahl smiled as he recognized most of their content, most of the herbs too that were drying on a rope not far from him, but there were a few things he just couldn't identify. For example he saw a bowl with a strange mixture in it. He didn't want to touch anything, yet he couldn't resist at least sniffing out what the unknown liquid was. He leaned closer, but moved back as the strong smell reached his nose. He could detect some lemon and mint with something very spicy he didn't recognize. His thoughts were so focused on finding the answer that only the sound of a pistol being cocked brought him back to reality. Samahl froze where he stood and didn't dare to turn around to see who was standing behind him.  
"Raise your hands!" he heard the man's quiet, but stern voice and did as he was told.  
"Who are you and how did you find this place?"  
"My name is Samahl Lavellan. I am the physician in Port Skyhold," he said with a cautious and just slightly nervous tone. He felt a bit more uncomfortable than he sounded, but he didn't want to give off a feeling that would suggest he had reason to be afraid. "I've heard stories about a mysterious healer on the island. Or rather rumors. I wanted to see if they were true."  
"That doesn't answer my question. How did you find me?" the man behind him demanded, keeping his voice low.  
"The rumors claimed that this healer lived in the forest, near the centre of the island. And there was a woman who helpfully suggested which way I should search."  
"And why did you come?"  
"I hoped that I wasn't the only doctor in this place," Samahl admitted, then listened to the silence for a few seconds as the other man hesitated.  
Finally, the man lowered his pistol with a troubled sigh. "You shouldn't worry. In a few days you will be the only one."  
"How do you mean?" the young physician turned around with a concerned and rather curious expression.  
"Lirene means well by giving out my location to certain people," the blond man said as he put away his pistol. "But my presence is already known too well."  
"I _was_ wondering why you would live in a cave," Samahl remarked with a kind smile in his eyes.  
"Because I don't want people to find me. But since I will be gone soon..." he paused for a moment, probably rethinking if he should continue. "The name is Anders."  
"I'm pleased to meet you. Could you please tell me what on earth is in this bowl?" he pointed at the table behind him. "It's not that you're not interesting enough, but I've been thinking about this for a minute and it's driving me mad."  
"Of course." the healer's voice suddenly lost its weariness and become lighter, even casual. "It's oil of lemon grass, mint, some salt and ginger root."  
"Ginger root!" Samahl exclaimed with sudden realization. "Where did you get it?"  
This question started a long conversation about local herbs that could be found deep in the forest. Anders explained how he acquired the plants Samahl wasn't able to recognize, and how he used them in salves and teas. They exchanged advices, complained a bit, even laughed at a habit they shared, until finally Samahl changed the topic radically:  
"Anders, why do you need to hide?"  
The blonde man fell silent. Samahl knew he was pushing him a little, but his intuition didn't warn him to back off. Not yet, anyway.  
"I've made a mistake," the other healer finally answered. "And if I stand still for too long, justicce will catch up with me. It's best for everyone if I remain hidden."  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"No," he stated with a sad smile. "All I need is a way off this island and I already secured one. But I want you to have these." Anders stood up and moved to his table, gathering some of the herbs and bottles. "I couldn't possibly take everything with me, and I wouldn't want to see these wasted. I'm sure you can make good use of them."  
Samahl thanked him with a joyous smile and placed the gifts in his bag. There wasn't much he could do to aid Anders, so he wished him a safe journey and told him that he would be always welcome in his tiny house back in Port Skyhold. As he walked away from the cave and tried to find his way back to the farms, he smiled softly at the thought of the mysterious healer. Once again, life had a perfect sense of timing and allowed him to visit the source of the rumors right before it could slip away forever.  
  
Only a few minutes after Commander Cullen got dressed, one of his soldiers arrived at his door to deliver him a note. The small parchment had a message written on it with elegant penmanship saying _Trevelyan Mansion, Balcony, 7 o'clock, Breakfast_. There was no need to sign it, Cullen could easily recognize Dorian's letters. So, he informed Lieutenant Blackwall that he was going to visit the Govenor's mansion and would return in an hour, then left the fort to have breakfast with his old friend. On his way to the mansion he decided that he should tell Dorian not to make a habit of these daily visits, although he doubted his friend would listen.  
After his arrival, the butler escorted him to the large balcony on the upper floor that Dorian was referring to. Lord Pavus was already seated at the table and shooing away the butler, thanking him for guiding the Commander to the right place.  
"Table for two," Dorian gestured at the food before him with a proud smile. "You can't say I'm not treating you nicely."  
"I could do without long breakfasts and useless strolls to the mansion," Cullen told him as he sat down on the other chair.  
"Again with the _useless_!" the other man grumbled. "You people can think in nothing but laws and actions..."  
"Who do you mean?"  
"Never mind that. Tell me. Have you thought about what I said yesterday?" he asked in a cheerful voice and reached for the tea pot to pour some hot tea for the Commander.  
"About staying drunk?" Cullen jested with a knowing smile.  
"That too. But I meant telling the girl of your desires how you feel about her."  
"You know, this isn't like when we were young, Dorian," the Commander sighed, then took a sip from his tea. "And she's not some random girl with no name and no status. She's the Governor's daughter. My superior's daughter."  
There was a shorter pause while Dorian just stared at him, waiting to hear the answer he wished for, then Cullen finally admitted in a quieter voice:  
"But yes, I did think about it."  
"And have you come to a decision?"  
"I'd love to tell her how I feel. Sadly, doing so would have consequences."  
"Like her flying into your arms and begging her father to break off the engagement?"  
"Like that's ever going to happen," Cullen huffed at the ridiculous suggestion.  
"Come on, tell me you need a helping hand," Dorian encouraged him, trying to keep his voice down for he didn't intend for the entire mansion to know about his plans just yet. "Just like old times, only with higher stakes."  
"That's partially why I should refuse your offer," the Commander paused for a bit, and soon realized that his words had already betrayed him. "Well, if you think you can magically turn around everything and change the Governor's mind before today's party, you're welcome to try it."  
"Music to my ears!" Lord Pavus said with loud enthusiasm, and then continued with quieter words. "You better begin planning your wedding speech, my friend. Miss Trevelyan will be yours in no time."  
  
Night was falling swiftly and it became harder to see the ships in the bay with every minute that passed. Hawke and Fenris were standing on the study's balcony, with glasses of red wine in their hands. They were both looking at the docks in silence until Fenris finally spoke:  
"What do you think? Will he be able to secure it?"  
"Honestly..." Leavin gave a deep sigh. "I'd prefer not to think about this whole business for tonight. Why don't we just pretend it doesn't even exist? Only for a few hours?"  
"As you wish," Fenris said with a small smile.  
It was almost too dark to see what was going on at the bay, but for a moment Fenris thought he saw white sails falling into their places. The Two Sirens took to the sea, there was no turning back now. Whatever that ship may bring back, the only certainty was that Fernis would stand by Leavin's side, as always.  
They began to talk about little things that had nothing to do with Blackheart or their arrangement and not a whole minute had passed when they heard a knock and one of their people, Jethann opened the door.  
"Excuse me, Madame," he said in his sauve voice. It didn't mean anything, this was his normal way of speaking. "I'd like to talk to you."  
"Can it wait?" Leavin asked him.  
"I'm afraid not," the ginger-haired man replied, then closed the door behind him, after Hawke had motioned him to come in. "It's about Aysun. Today was her usual visit with Mr deGrosbois. Only she should have been back half an hour ago."  
"Thank you, Jethann," the Madame nodded and the thin man left the room.  
"I'll take care of it," Fenris announced, put down his glass and moved to gather his things, but Leavin reached for his arm and he stopped.  
"Thank you," she told him.  
"Of course," the man gave a shrug. It was the most natural thing that he would make sure their people were safe.  
"No..." Leavin said in a quiet voice. "You know... for being here."  
Fenris gave a soft, loving smile. "Always," he told her then leaned in for a brief second to place a quick kiss on her lips.  
He made his way downstairs with long, confident steps, but made sure not to seem too hasty for he didn't want their guests to think something was amiss. His first step was to check Mr deGrosbois' home. He arrived at the place and soon a short, older man appeared and opened the door just enough to see who was knocking.  
"Mr Fenris," the man stated the obvious with a slightly surprised tone. "Whatever brings you here?"  
"I'm looking for Aysun. Has she left already?"  
"Yes, she left about an hour ago."  
"Thank you," Fenris forced a weak smile. "She must be back at the Rose, then."  
He wished the man goodnight then took a few step away from the door. He didn't want to linger for too long, so he looked around carefully, searching for a sign or idea to follow. He doubted that deGrosbois would hold her in his house, he wouldn't dare to do such thing. He could check out the tavern later, but first he should certainly investigate the routes the girl could have taken back to the brothel. Just when he decided where to start looking, something caught his eye near the alley next to deGrosbois' home. On the porch of the next house there was something tied to the railing. He walked closer - it was too dark to see what exactly the object was - and soon realized that a blue shawl adorned the railing. He didn't know how it got there or what purpose it served, but he had time to check out one more street, so he decided to go through the alley. As he walked into the dark passage, a feeling of discomfort hit him and became stronger after every step he took. His instincts were telling him to run, so he kept walking. It was a perfect place for an ambush. The passage he was moving through was so narrow, only one person could walk it at a time. When he was around half way down the alley, the space between the two houses became wider, and soon he noticed Aysun tied to an old fence. Fenris wanted to leap to her side and free her, but it was obviously a trap, so instead he looked behind him and spotted a dark figure approaching from the way he came in. He moved to a better position, facing the entrance, drew his sword and waited for the stranger to emerge from the shadows.  
"What are you waiting for?" he heard the familiar voice. "You can untie her now."  
Fenris moved to Aysun's side with quick steps and cut the ropes. The girl ripped off the cloth that covered her mouth and ran away as soon as she was released.  
"Quite the entrance, Isabela..." the man said in a darker voice.  
"Oh, this was not the entrance," the woman jested with an ominous tone. "Believe me, when I enter, you will all notice."  
"What did you want with the girl?" Fenris demanded.  
"Nothing," Isabela frowned behind the cloth that hid most of her face. "I wanted you to come here... and have a little chat."  
"About what?"  
"I see you haven't lost your charm," the woman said as she walked past him. "You know what the birds of the island are singing? That you and Blackheart are best mates now."  
"You're listening to the wrong birds then," the man corrected her. "We have a deal with him, nothing more."  
"And I'm supposed to believe that?"  
"You know, I suggested to Hawke that we should find you instead. Seek out _your_ help."  
The woman let out a small, amused laugh, indicating that she highly doubted what the man had just told her. "That sounds even more ridiculous," she crossed her amrs, "Can you actually hear your own words? There is no way that Hawke would ever work with me. Or I with her. Why would you even suggest it?"  
"Because something turned up on the map again," the man said, keeping his voice even. "Something you have a history with."  
"Well, I shall let you in on a secret," Isabela stepped towards Fenris and leaned closer to him, her voice turning into a whisper. "I don't give a shit."  
"Then, why _are_ you here?" the bodyguard asked with a stronger tone, giving a last chance for the woman to speak the truth.  
"Not for you and your sweetheart," she took a step back, then turned around and began to walk away with unhurried steps. "I've come to repay my debts."  
  
Finding and _borrowing_ a letter written by Captain Everard was not the most challenging part of Dorian's quest. Making a believable replica on the other hand took some practice, but in the end he managed to forge a note that he felt content with. Dorian was fairly certain that the Captain had never seen the maid's handwriting, so he asked Yael to write a message similar to the previous one following his instructions. When both letters were finished, he folded them carefully, hid them in one of the pockets inside his coat and set off to deliver his masterworks. Of course in this case, delivering meant hiding the notes unseen and making sure only the right people could find them. After the deed was done, all Dorian had to do was patiently wait for his plan to unfold.  
A few minutes before noon two people appeared on the beach, far enough from prying eyes, but still close to the town of Safe Haven. After Joriah spotted the young handmaiden, he composed himself and began to walk toward her with heavy, confident steps. The girl didn't seem so self-assured, she took a few slower steps in the Captain's direction, then stopped and waited for the man to reach her.  
"I'm here," Joriah stated as he arrived.  
"I expected so," the maid retorted, then for a few moments both of them waited for the other to speak.  
"You do realize, Captain, that I have a lot of work to do before the party?"  
"Yes, of course," the bearded man said. "Whatever you wish to tell me must be very important."  
The girl's eyes widened after hearing that sentence, and for a short while she just stood there, staring at the Captain.  
"Don't tell me you've received a note this morning..." she finally told him, slowly, in a quiet voice.  
"I did. Your note," Joriah replied, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.  
"And I presume you don't remember writing this," the girl said, taking out the letter from her pocket.  
"You're saying we were set up? To what purpose?" the man demanded.  
"And why the two of us?" Eraeth completed his question.  
"Whoever did this probably wanted me to leave the mansion," the Captain stated, then hesitated for a moment, "or I suppose, they wanted you out of the way as well. Anyway, the best course of action is that we both return immediately."  
Joriah gave a short nod, then turned around and began his walk back to the town, but every step he took was slowed down by the noises coming from behind him. He stopped and turned back to see if he had heard it right. Eraeth was sitting on a rock, facing the sea and... crying? The sounds she was making were so soft and repressed, it was hard to tell what was really happening, so the Captain slowly moved closer to her. She took a deep breath, ragged by emotions and glanced toward Joriah for a moment.  
"It's alright," she told him, trying and failing to even her voice. "You go back to the mansion now."  
Joriah stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, looking at the girl, then the sea, at the path to the town, then the girl again. It was painfully obvious that he had no idea how to handle the situation, or even if he should attempt to handle it at all.  
"So..." he finally managed to say something. "Why are you crying?"  
"I'm not crying," Eraeth replied hastily, then stood up and dusted off her skirt. "See? I'm barely crying at all."  
After a shorter pause while Joriah stared at her with a confused, helpless look, the handmaiden gave a frustrated sigh and decided to explain her behaviour:  
"Both of us got notes in the other one's name, yes? I suppose the messages said the same thing. _I have to tell you something important before the engagement._ I know it was stupid of me, but for a moment... I believed, no, I hoped that they were truly your words, and they meant..."  
"That I'd leave Miss Trevelyan for you?" the man stated with a steady tone, not indicating ridicule, surprise or anything else for that matter.  
"See?" the girl shook her head, staring at the sand beneath her feet. "It sounds so very stupid."  
"I'm sorry, Eraeth," he told her in a soft voice. "I'm sorry this scheme hurt your feelings."  
Tears gathered in the handmaiden's eyes once again, but Joriah didn't leave her just yet. He lingered for a while, then in one last awkward moment he reached out to squeeze the girl's shoulder. After that, the two of them separated and left the beach on different paths. When all was clear, Dorian and Yael emerged from their hiding place behind the bushes and cautiously made their way back to Safe Haven.  
"Forgive me, Dorian," Yael told her partner, while walking through the streets, "but I still don't see the importance of your curious mission."  
"Are you afraid we're wasting our time?" the man replied with a slightly mocking tone. "The time we can't possibly use to further our cause?"  
"If the goal is to break up the engagement, or even assure that your friend and Miss Trevelyan end up together, this was still an utter waste of time."  
"No, it wasn't!"  
"But nothing happened," Yael insisted, trying to stay as subtle as possible.  
"Oh, all sorts of things happened, my dear!" Dorian told her with a smug smile. "Just wait and see!"  
  
The sun was already rising when one of the sailors shook Meraad from his sleep. He was glad he could rest for a few hours before sunrise, unlike the man waking him up, who looked like he had been working all night long. Now it was Meraad's time to go to work, and that included more than simply doing his duties aboard the Two Sirens. This kind of work had started well before they sailed out of Port Skyhold. If you asked him, he would tell you that it started when he came to the world - or he would decide not to tell you anything at all, unless he found it useful. He had spent the couple of days before their departure observing Captain Blackheart and his rivals who call themselves his allies. He could see there was something hidden behind the events of the past week, yet he couldn't figure out what it was. It was annoying, like a barely visible shadow he couldn't capture, and motivating at the same time, for the exact same reason. Maybe it wasn't too healthy to look at it as a game, for the stakes of life were high and you could never start it over. Still, whenever he came across a challenging puzzle like this one, he enjoyed the thrill of not knowing and the power of solving it anyway. Now, the frustrating part of the game was getting overwhelming; being at sea limited his possible actions immensely. But he didn't intend to stop and wait for a miracle. He wanted to pursue the game and crack the code as soon as possible. This led him to less elegant tactics, which began with nodding to Iron Bull once he had returned to the deck from the captain's cabin. The big man noticed him immediately, so Meraad signaled him with a subtle motion of his head and made his way to the hold of the ship. Bull followed him after a minute, approached him silently in the empty corner and sat down on a big crate.  
"Adaar, how you doing?" the muscular man asked him.  
"Has the Captain already told you the plans for the battle?" Meraad leaned against the wall and did his best to sound casual to compensate for the location, which spoke of secrecy instead of harmless chatting.  
"Not yet, no," Bull answered without giving away any of his feelings or suspicions. Meraad knew this was a carefully forged mask - the same kind he too was wearing - and behind it, the Quartermaster's mind was racing, calculating, but most likely he had already figured out the situation. That's why bluffing was risky with a target whose mind was just as quick as his own. But the game had begun and it was Meraad's turn to make his move.  
He conjured a smug smile so soft, it was only visible in his eyes. "You know I'm not as stupid as the others. I know the Captain's keeping a secret from us. And I saw the way you acted, you too know what it is. So, we might as well speak about it."  
"Yeah, I thought you'd sense something was wrong," Bull said in a voice that sounded a little troubled, but it was only the way his tone gained a more serious color. "I've noticed it too."  
"What?" Meraad reacted with a short, mocking laugh. "You haven't figured it out yet?"  
"Nor have you," the other man told him, giving him a knowing glance. "Or else you wouldn't need to drag me down here and interrogate me."  
This was a perfect example how bluffing didn't work. You'll never get the desired information, if your target doesn't possess it. For Meraad this match was over, so he relaxed and let out a quiet, defeated sigh.  
"You're a smart guy," Bull continued after standing up. "You can speculate all you want if you keep your theories to yourself. The Captain's already losing his patience with you. If you want to stay smart, keep your nose out of his business."  
After finishing the sentence, Iron Bull walked past the shorter man and gave him a loud slap on the ass. Meraad would have given voice to the sudden bite he felt, but instead he took a step back and quickly scanned the hold to make sure they were truly alone.  
"Don't worry!" Bull told him as he slowly walked back to the stairs. "I wouldn't have done it if anyone was here."  
Meraad knew he could have trusted the Quartermaster's skills of observation, but still he preferred to lean on the information acquired by his own eyes and ears. After his interaction with Bull, only one thing was confirmed. This secret of the Captain's was deeper and better hidden than he expected. And the more one strives to hide something, the more value it must be, and the more determined Meraad would become to uncover it.  
  
Important nobles in fancy coats and fancier gowns arrived at the Trevelyan Mansion to witness the engagement of the Governor's daughter. Cullen never liked parties. Especially when said party's occasion was losing the very last chance of being with the girl he loved. Alas, as Commander of Safe Haven's forces, it was expected that he attend the event. He knew it would be a terribly long evening, but since he saw no polite way to leave the party as early as he preferred, Cullen had to endure the uncomfortable celebration. The party hadn't started yet when Dorian appeared from the crowd to join his friend and escort him to the garden to exchange a few words in private.  
"How are you feeling?" Dorian asked him in a quiet voice.  
"How should I be feeling?" the blonde man gave his slightly frustrated reply. "I am forced to watch as the girl I like promises herself to another man. Sure, I feel splendid. To look at the birghter side of things, I win our bet. We really should have played for stakes."  
"See? This is exactly where you're wrong, my friend," Lord Pavus urged him to keep walking, and softened his words even more. "This here," he subtly pointed at the garden path ahead of them, "is your best chance to change everything that matters. All you have to do is walk up to the girl of your dreams and tell her how you feel about her."  
Cullen suddenly stopped as he noticed Miss Trevelyan walking the amongst the bushes.  
"You don't have to confess your love with a speech that would shame Shakespeare himself," his friend continued. "But you need to make sure she knows you fancy her."  
"No, it wouldn't be fair to her," Cullen's words were barely more than whispers. "A confession like that before the engagement would only confuse her..."  
"Oh, my dear friend," Dorian sighed. "You've been confusing this girl for a very long time. Don't you think it's time to tell the truth?"  
Cullen hesitated for a moment, a little lost in the scene before his eyes, then with soft steps he began to walk the curved paths. Approaching the young girl who was dressed in her prettiest gown was like diving into a sweet dream. The carefully trimmed bushes and the various flowers around them were cloaked in the large, blue shadow of the sunset. Those few steps he had to take seemed slower than ever before, still Cullen wished they could last even longer, or forever if possible. This moment was perfect. He had already left the mansion and the crowd behind him, but he was still before actually addressing the girl and facing the difficulties of a confession. It was an inspired moment, which in spite of its slowness, was gone too soon, and all of a sudden Cullen found himself standing in front of Miss Minaresca and drawing a breath to speak.  
"I trust you're having a nice evening, Miss Trevelyan," he told her, and gave her a subtle bow.  
"Of course," the girl greeted him with polite words and a kind smile. "I only wished to take a stroll on the fresh air before the party began."  
"Yes, I completely understand. The crowd of guests can be exhausting."  
Cullen felt like his breath couldn't find the right path through his lungs and kept getting lost between sentences. His head was swimming with anxiety. It could also have been caused by his unsteady breathing. How ironic it would be if the Commander of Safe Haven were to faint instead of the blushing bride! He didn't know what to say. Finding the right words would have been hard, but he didn't even get to the task of phrasing a proper sentence yet. Should he blurt out that he loved her? Or imply it somehow, in a more tactful way? What if he made a complete fool of himself or put even more pressure on Miss Trevelyan by confessing his attraction?  
"Is there something you wanted to talk about, Commander?" the short girl asked him with cautious words.  
Hearing her soft, shy voice helped Cullen to compose his thoughts and decide to take the path of realistic honesty.  
"Yes, there was," he told the girl quietly. "But now I have realized it is not my place to tell you."  
Miss Minaresca waited for him to speak again, with her big, blue eyes focused on every tiny movement of his face. And when she saw he wasn't planning to elaborate, but leave her instead, she asked him hastily: "What was it?"  
Cullen let out a sorrowful sigh involuntarily. "All I am supposed to say from this day on..." once again he gave a bow, but this one was slow and sad like saying a last fairwell to someone, "I wish you all the happiness regarding your future marriage."  
The Commander lingered for a brief moment, then turned around and left Minaresca in the middle of the garden, on the brink of tears, doing her best to keep breathing and to avoid starting the party with weeping. She took a step backwards and quickly reached for the small fountain behind her to steady herself. She tried to even her breathing, but it didn't seem to work, her breaths were too deep and desperate. There were no benches near enough for her to sit down and take a minute to compose herself, and she didn't dare to start a journey through the garden, just to collapse behind a bush. Suddenly someone appeared beside her and steadied her with a strong hand.  
"Are you alright?" Captain Everard inquired with stern, hurried words. "I saw the Commander talking to you. Did he say something to hurt you?"  
"No," Minaresca answered, attempting to force her tears back. "On the contrary."  
"Then what is it?" Joriah demanded.  
"He was too polite." she finally managed to say with a voice drowned in sorrow. "He chose to be... too polite."  
Joriah knew from the first day that Miss Trevelyan wasn't overly fond of him, and it didn't seem to change even after his small attempts of courtship. At this moment, it became perfectly clear to him that his fiancée had no wish to marry him. He didn't say another word, just stared at the sad girl for a brief moment, then hurried back to the mansion. He made his way through the crowd, saying sorry every time he passed someone as it was customary, until he finally found Eraeth in one of the hallways. He offered a hand, which the handmaiden took after a few seconds of consideration, then he continued his way out of the building with long steps, pulling the girl after him. Once Joriah was sure they were out of sight, he quickened his steps and eventually switched to hurried jogging to reach the stables before anyone at the party could notice that two of the guests went missing.  
Lord Pavus complimented and teased his way through the crowd until he finally ended up next to Commander Rutherford, who was currently rapidly consuming his second glass of white wine - at least Dorian hoped he hadn't missed another glass while he was away. He made sure to get close enough to the other man to speak to him in a way no one else could hear his words, but still avoid drawing attention to their exchange.  
"I have intriguing news for you," he announced in a hushed voice. "Captain Beard, our beloved groom-to-be has just deserted the party with Miss Trevelyan's handmaiden."  
"What?!" Cullen tried to keep his voice down, yet failed entirely to avoid catching the other guests' attention, so Dorian had to wait a few seconds with his reply.  
"It's true," he finally continued with a mischievous giggle. "I saw them with my own eyes. At least he didn't wait until the wedding and left the poor girl at the altar."  
The Commander gave a puff of frustrated sigh, then poured the rest of the wine down his throat, and disappeared into the crowd.  
About fifteen minutes later Dorian and Yael were quietly enjoying the chaos from a comfortable bench. It wasn't long ago that people began to realize that three of the most important guests were nowhere to be found - including the bride and the groom. The two nobles from London just sipped their drinks in silence and observed the panic and confusion of the Governor and his guests.  
"I must admit," Yael spoke after a few minutes of quiet, "you have made the party far more interesting, than I estimated."  
"I know," the man sighed dramatically. "One of my specialities beside looking dashing and being an intolerable arsehole."  
Yael let out a soft laugh, then told him, "You know, I still don't quite see the point of all this."  
A mischievous grin appeared on Dorian's face. "Small victories, my friend," he said, "small victories..."  
  
After a slow, calm day, the sun was finally pulling back its rays and preparing to dive under the horizon. Today had been quite eventless, which was relaxing - though eventually it became a little bit boring - after Samahl's long trip to the cave of the healer. He knew he could rely on his new assistant, and Aduri proved him right. Only minor cases presented themselves while he was away, and the young girl did a good job handling these situations. It was nice and also useful to take a break sometimes and rest for a day or two, but Samahl couldn't stand still for too long. He decided he would do something about that tomorrow; if the island didn't present him with much work or new challenges, he would find a way to keep himself occupied. While Aduri was planning to go to bed early this evening, Samahl still had too much energy for sleeping, so he thought about reading one of his books or visiting the tavern to see if any of his friends were there. Before the new physician's mate could leave the house though, the tranquility of the night was broken by distant shouting, and a few moments later the door flung open. Sera, one of the waitresses from the tavern was the one rushing into the doctor's home, and the state she was in instinctively made Samahl ready for action. The blonde girl was panicking, her eyes were frightened and desperate, and all she kept saying was _'We need you at the tavern'_.  
Samahl took his medicine box, which he had prepared for urgent cases like whatever this one was, and left the house with great haste, running to the tavern as fast as he could. Once he arrived, the crowd parted, some of the people were yelling at the others to make way for him, and they quickly formed a circle around the girl who was lying in the middle of the tavern. He squatted down next to her, and opened his box with swift, professional moves, a result of the stressful life of a physician. Özge's throat and the floor beneath her were covered in blood. She was struggling for breath and kept a tight grip on her neck. Samahl gave quick and loud instructions to another girl, then turned to Adrui who was still frozen where she stood and couldn't stop staring at the gruesome sight. He had to call her name three times until she finally snapped out of her shock. He told her to go back to the house and what medicines and instruments to bring back. She nodded, and began to push herself out of the crowd, but then she heard him call after her:  
"No, wait!" It was easy to see that Samahl was running several tracks of thought in his mind, trying to find ways to save a life in a matter of seconds.  
"Take the first horse you see," he finally told Aduri in a hasty, but reassuringly clear voice. "Tell people I gave the instruction. Ride on the northern road until you reach the farms with the big mill. Find the woman named Lirene and she will lead you to Anders. Tell him to ride here immediately," he hesitated for a second. "Tell him _'If you call yourself a healer, there is one last thing you must do for this island'_."  
Aduri gave a shaky nod, and then left the tavern as fast as she was able to. When she reached the street, she looked around, her searching for a horse in the dim torchlight was made even more difficult by her panic and hastiness. Finally she spotted one, and ran toward it in great hurry. As she rode away she couldn't manage to say more to the cursing pirate than _'I'm sorry, I'll bring her back'_.  
She wasn't a good rider, never even had the chance to become one, but that was no excuse. She had to find this Anders the doctor spoke about as rapidly as possible. It was her task, probably the only thing she could do to help save the girl's life. And Samahl wouldn't send for another healer who lived so far away, unless he had no other choice, so her mission must have been very important. Failure was not an option, the stakes were too high and Aduri had to do her part without mistakes or delay. She could feel the cruel breath of Time on her neck, chasing her mercilessly, and even with her horse racing through the dark night, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was already too late. Finally, she reached the farms, and began shouting Lirene's name, and when the woman emerged from the dark, hushing her, Aduri begged her to take her to the healer.  
They arrived at a cave, and soon a man with a lantern stepped out of its black mouth. Aduri delivered Samahl's message, and told the man how grave the situation was. The healer stared at her for a long time, then shook his head and began to walk up and down at the entrance of his cave. After a minute that felt like a whole lifetime, he stopped with a heavy sigh.  
"I'm going to regret this..." he said under his breath, and then turned to Aduri and told her he would help them this time.  
The healer disappeared in the dark cave, then soon returned with two large bags and mounted the horse Aduri had borrowed. They hurried back to the farms and the man named Anders raced into the blackness of the night. Aduri didn't know if she had done enough, if the healer would reach the town in time, or if this whole quest was for nothing. She couldn't do much to help them now, only pray that they succeed in saving a life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the day of Miss Trevelyan's engagement party, when Commander Rutherford finally accepted his old friend's offer to somehow win the heart of the Governor's daughter. Lord Dorian Pavus came up with a plan to set up a secret rendezvous between Captain Everard and Miss Trevelyan's handmaiden, Eraeth, which resulted in confusion and perhaps even breaking the maid's heart a little. On the engagement party, upon seeing the sadness of Miss Trevelyan, Captain Everard decided to take drastic measures and with her consent, he left the party with Eraeth and rode away into the night. After hearing the news about this incident, the more than tipsy Commander Rutherford followed suit and ran away with Miss Trevelyan. In Port Skyhold, Madame Hawke's bodyguard and partner, Fenris investigated the disappearance of one of the girls, and ran into an old acquaintance, Isabela, who seemed angrier than ever about the injustice befallen her. Later that evening, after Captain Blackheart had left the island, his sister, Miss Özge was attacked and found on the tavern floor with her throat slit. Samahl Lavellan, the physician hurried, doing his best to save the girl's life, and sent his assistant, Aduri Tabris to seek out the secluded healer, Anders, whom he had met earlier.

Samahl could hear the soft song of a bird coming through the cracks of his house. It was still dark outside, but sunrise must have been close judging by the quiet, fresh atmosphere he could glimpse through one of the windows. His sense of time had abandoned him at some point during this endless night of constant focus and stress, and now he was leaning against his desk with tired numbness in his head, watching the young girl on his bed in silence. Özge's face looked so relaxed and peaceful, it was easy to imagine that she was safe and sound, simply resting after a long day at the tavern. She was safe at the moment; the two healers had managed to save her life, at least for now. Samahl was almost certain that he couldn't have done it without Anders' help, for which he was eternally grateful. He had no way of knowing how the other healer would respond, when he had sent Aduri out into the night to find a man she had never seen, in a place she had never been to. He knew it would be a hard choice for the man - or at least hoped so - for he was already worried about certain people discovering him. And Anders had come anyway. When the most urgent steps were already behind them, Samahl found out that he had actually missed his ship off the island for this, so he immediately made a note in his head that he would do something to fix that as soon as possible. He wouldn't want to put Anders in danger as payment for his kindness.  
The girl's sister, Lale was present the whole time. She only left when they asked her to fetch something, and again a few minutes ago to clear her mind with some fresh air. Anders was currently washing off the remaining blood from his fingers in a bucket of water that really needed changing. Samahl stepped away from the desk and stretched his back and his arms, and then walked closer to the other man.  
"Thank you for answering my call for aid," he told the taller man in a voice that was getting hoarse from tiredness. "Your help was invaluable."  
"You think too much of me," Anders replied to the sudden compliment. "I'm just glad I arrived in time."  
"Yes," the shorter man gave a smile then his tone turned a bit more serious. "I don't want to even think about what would have happened otherwise."  
"You might have been able to save her anyway. But I suppose I've made your job a little easier."  
"A little?" Samahl looked at the blonde man with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I sincerely hope you're joking."  
"Sort of," the other healer remarked.  
"She's breathing because of your decision to help us," the shorter man said as he watched the girl in her motionless dreaming. "I could not have achieved this on my own."  
"I wouldn't put it past you," Anders insisted. "It's not only the practice or the knowledge you possess. You use your head," then he thought about it for a moment. "Or maybe it has to do with your persistence."  
A slow smile appeared on Samahl's lips and when he took a breath to say thank you, the door opened and Lale entered the room and immediately looked at her sister to see if there were any changes. When Samahl assured her that Özge was still in the same deep sleep as before, Lale walked up to Anders to express her sincere gratitude for saving her sister's life. Then she hugged him. Judging by the healer's face it was not something he expected or experienced throughout his stay on the island. A warm smile returned to Samahl's face then disappeared after a moment, as he suddenly realized something.  
"What am I still doing here? I'm such an idiot," he scolded himself and began the search for his boots. "I'll be right back, I just need to get a ship for Anders."  
"Oh, that's..." the other man said, somewhat surprised, "very kind of you, but-"  
"No but," Samahl told him with a reassuring look. "The least I can do is get you on the next ship."  
"Do you need my help with that?" Lale asked him, but the physician refused with a quick wave of his hand.  
"I'm quite sure I've earned enough favors... And I already know who to talk to. Plus I'll use my nicest smile," he quipped, then he left his tiny house to convince a captain to smuggle someone off the island for him.  
  
Varric was sitting at his desk in warm candlelight, calculating future expenses and taking notes in his log in blessed solitude. Some of the merchants and captains were getting on his nerves lately, especially the harbormaster and his cursed assistant. So, he had decided to ignore them all and retire to his room for the afternoon. There was still some work ahead of him, but he didn't intend to scribble in his logs until his fingers fell off. He was too lazy to do more than what was necessary; this was exactly what made him a clever merchant, and probably what led most of his business partners to pester him day and night. The never ending circle of his life: finding a clever way to solve his problems, people complain, he ignores them, and then they complain even more until _they_ become one of his problems, which he then has to find a clever way of solving. He let out a heavy sigh at the thought of that. He couldn't decide if it was good or hopelessly awful that he could summarize his entire life in that sentence. For a moment, he glanced at the notebook which contained his notes for the latest novel he was planning. He hadn't even finished the previous one. _'Pirate Queen of Port Skyhold'_ would have been the title, but since he had started writing it down, so much had happened, sometimes he didn't have the faintest idea anymore what kind of story he was telling.  
Suddenly, after a short knock, the door opened and Mr Hugin, his assistant leaned into the room.  
"Master Tethras, there's someone here to see you," the man said, and Varric automatically gave an irritated groan after hearing _'someone to see you'_.  
"I've told you, Hugin," the merchant gave voice to his frustration. "I don't care who it is, send them away. Tell them I'm not at home, or I've been eaten by a shark, whatever you can think of."  
"Ooh, sharks on land!" he could hear the familiar ring of Hawke's voice. "If you had warned me about them earlier, I wouldn't have dared to come here on foot."  
Varric turned his eyes to the door immediately, where Hugin was still dutifully trying to prevent the visitors from entering.  
Leavin glanced at the assistant with a confused look, and commanded him with a casual tone, "Move."  
Hugin hesitated for a short moment then lowered his arm, and slunk away saying a short _'Sorry'_ under his breath. After Hawke had entered, _surprisingly_ Fenris followed her and closed the door behind them.  
"Yes, please, come in," Varric told them with an unimpressed tone. "How can I be of service today?"  
"Oh, you know..." the Madame said as she pulled a chair closer to the man's desk. "Just visiting an old friend. This is that kind of time... When old friends go see each other, am I right?"  
"My calendar didn't mention anything about this season of friendly gatherings," the merchant glanced at the calendar half buried under books and papers, "but it's possible yours is a different version."  
"Really?" the woman asked with a sarcastic, or rather mocking tone that definitely felt like a bad omen. She stood up to lift the calendar and briefly turned it around, barely even looking at it. "Nothing. Interesting, I was quite certain that we weren't the only recent visitors. Are you sure you haven't seen anyone else?"  
"I don't know who you're referring to."  
"Come ooon," Leavin rolled her eyes. "We know you know. And you know that we know that you know."  
"You expect me to read your mind? Why don't you give me a hint or something?" Varric tried to play the fool as best as he could.  
"You want me to spell it out for you? I-S-A-B-ELA. Our beloved friend, who just slit the throat of Blackheart's sister. Do you need more hints? Diagrams perhaps?"  
"Well, you're obviously more informed than I am..." he told her, still doing his best to keep the illusion intact. "And interesting that you're blaming someone who would end up dead if she even thought of setting foot on this island."  
"I've met her yesterday, Varric," Fenris stated, trying to clear the fog of lies and sarcasm.  
The merchant leaned back in his chair with a sigh, "Still, I don't know what you could possibly want from me."  
"Tell me how to find her," Hawke finally changed her tone to a more earnest one.  
"To do what exactly?"  
"I only want to talk to her."  
"That could mean anything coming from you..." Varric crossed his arms and told them, "Even if I knew where she was or how she could be found - which I don't - I wouldn't tell you."  
"What, why?" the woman complained.  
"Because I'm not that sort of man, that's why."  
"But it has nothing to do with you, and I'm asking as a friend," she insisted, then she hesitated for a second. "Well, I _intended_ to ask as a friend, even if it didn't actually sound that way..."  
"Hawke," the bodyguard spoke once again, "he's not going to talk."  
"You better listen to Broody," Varric told the Madame. "You're wasting your time."  
Leavin leaned back in the chair with a soft sigh, and stared at the marchant for a short while, with a slightly disappointed look on her face. Then she stood up and stepped closer to him.  
"If you see her again," she said in a calmer, quieter voice, "tell her to come to the Blooming Rose."  
Varric replied with a small nod, and the two visitors walked out of the room, leaving him alone with an uncomfortable atmosphere and a growing headache.  
  
Even with the warm flames Joriah started in the fireplace, the small hunting shack was still too cold for Eraeth's taste. The small house that served as their hiding place was in the middle of the forest and abandoned for some time by the look of it, but the girl managed to find a blanket that was clean enough to wrap around her shoulders. The deep and dark night was chillier than usual, or maybe as handmaiden she just got used to the comforts of the Trevelyan mansion, and forgot how cool it could get outside. She took one of the chairs that looked stable, and pulled it closer to the fire. She sat there for a while, watching the bearded man who had politely abducted her, as he made sure that the flames were strong enough to warm the room. She thought about how much alcohol he needed to come up with and execute such a mad plan, but the fact that he seemed completely sober might have worried her even more. When he was finally satisfied with his work, Everard took a chair as well and sat down not far from the maid.  
After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Eraeth spoke with words still cautious, but less polite than usual. "I must ask... What exactly has just happened?"  
"What do you mean?" the man asked from reflex, but the girl interrupted, not letting him realize the answer and explain himself.  
"I mean the running away from your engagement party with the handmaiden of your fiancée."  
"Yes, of course, I..." he thought about it for a moment. "After our meeting on the beach... I realized, well I _thought_ that you have already entertained the idea of... running away."  
He wasn't completely wrong. Who doesn't dream about catching the eye of the high ranking military man, or sea captain, or dashing noble who will choose the pretty servant over wealthy ladies and risk everything to be with her? Not very realistic dreams, but romantic ones for sure. And yes, there was a part of her that wished this to be the reason for the secret message, but it was naturally a very small and naive part. She couldn't allow herself to be that naive, and yet here she was with the brave Captain Everard, hiding in a tiny shack.  
"And you left your fiancée just because a handmaiden wished it to be so?" she asked.  
"Of course not!" the man replied with slightly more sharpness than he probably intended, because he quickly corrected himself. "What I mean is... that is only one of the reasons."  
After a brief pause Eraeth urged him to continue, "There are more reasons. That's good. May I know what they are?"  
"This engagement was a surprise," he began with a sigh. "Not only to me, but to Miss Trevelyan as well. I thought if I sent her letters and roses, she might be a little more willing to accept me as her future groom. But this celebration proved me wrong. It became obvious to me that she still had no intention to marry me. Perhaps she was too afraid to tell Governor Trevelyan, or he had already refused her request to break off the engagement, so I decided to do it myself."  
"I see," the girl said then watched the dancing flames for a few moments. "I still don't quite understand why you chose this option instead of talking to the Governor."  
"I prefer actions to words," the man stated. "And perhaps the Governor would have decided not to listen, since his party was already set."  
"Why me?" Eraeth moved on to her next question once she had received the answer to the previous one. "You could have run away alone, sailed away on your ship, or taken the first serving girl you spotted. Or was _I_ the first one you saw?"  
"No, I was looking for you. I would rather marry the girl who is willing to be my wife, than the noble lady who silently refuses me."  
"So, anyone will do if they are up for the task?"  
"What? No, that's not what I meant." Ereath could see a bit of panic creeping into the man's eyes.  
"Are you serious though?" she asked him before he could continue.  
"I am, if you still feel that way..."  
"And what if I don't?"  
"Then I have made a grave mistake, one I will have to correct somehow," he told her, his voice regaining its confidence.  
"And what would your family say when they heard that you had left a governor's daughter for a handmaiden?" she continued her interrogation, but this question earned a heavier silence from the Captain.  
"You don't need to worry about that," he finally told her. "From the ones I call family, only my mother lives. And she will be happy with any girl I bring home," he paused as he realized how terrible that sounded, while Eraeth stared at him with a slightly amused and scornful look. "I didn't mean to say, you're _any_ girl, I meant-"  
"Yes, I understood what you meant," she attempted to reassure him, then both of them sat for a while without saying a word, and only the girl's sigh broke the quiet.  
She finally stood up and pulled closer the blanket around her. "I'll try to find out if I can make some tea," she announced.  
This kind of insane situation required more than tea, but she doubted that alcohol would help them see their way through the mess. Even if she couldn't find what she was looking for, at least the search gave her some time to think.  
  
Yael had been watching the decorative feather on the Governor's hat for the past few minutes, as he restlessly walked up and down in his study. The man couldn't stop complaining since he forcefully had to end the evening's party and send the guests away. Of course, he had every reason to complain, but at this point everything seemed more interesting than the man's endless whining. She glanced over at Dorian, who was holding the line as always, seemingly paying attention to the Governor's every word, and earnestly agreeing with him whenever it was needed.  
"What have I done to deserve such betrayal?" Trevelyan's angrier, but still lamenting words brought Yael's attention back to her host then to the colorful feather on top of his hat. "If this scandal gets off the island, my reputation, as well as my daughter's reputation is completely ruined. How could anyone have the nerve to humiliate me in such manner? Not only the Captain I have rewarded for his service, but our most trusted Commander too has turned against me. They must have been conspiring for some time, the scoundrels!"  
"If I may make a brief remark," Dorian interjected.  
"Naturally. Go on," the Governor replied with a quick wave of his hand.  
"You are absolutely right to fear for your family's reputation, but the night is still young, and not many of your guests knew what actually happened. The rumors will spread, undoubtedly, and you must think of a way to combat them, but most importantly you have to do something about the ones who have escaped."  
"Yes, but I can't send out my troops to capture them. Not unless I want every single person in the city to know about this atrocity!"  
"And that is an excellent time to rely on some help from your friends," Dorian told him and crowned the sentence with a gracious bow, which Yael instinctively mirrored.  
"What exactly are you suggesting, Lord Pavus?" a sparkle of hope returned to the Governor's voice as he stepped closer to his guests.  
"My lovely fiancée and I would be happy to go on a quest to find your missing people, thus keeping this misadventure quiet and protecting your name."  
"Truly, I would be forever grateful if you truly did this for me!" the man shook Pavus' hand ardently, with premature - and utterly misled - gratefulness. "How could I ever repay you for your kindness in these troubled times?"  
"Please, Governor," Yael conjured her most graceful smile, "wait with such grateful words until we return from our mission."  
"Yes, yes. You're right, my lady," the Governor agreed with a polite nod.  
"We mustn't waste any more time then," Dorian announced. "Give us a minute to change into something more subtle, and we'll be on our way," he gave a quick bow and walked to the door, but turned around at the door-step. "Oh, and if it's no trouble, we'll be needing two of your horses."  
  
Aduri had spent most of the night trying find her way back to Port Skyhold, so even though she didn't help much with saving Özge's life, she was at least as exhausted as the others. Anders had left the island in the morning, and instead of taking a nap, Samahl had run off to get some supplies, leaving the house and the sleeping girl in Aduri's care. But it wasn't just the three of them who kept vigil through the night. Aduri had been told that Lale, Özge's older sister was there the whole time, and now she still refused to leave the injured girl's side. Life was not the sort to freeze time for the sake of one woman, and since Mistress Lale hadn't returned to her workplace, her job came to the physician's house, even its uninvited parts. Merchants and messengers often turned up at the door, hoping to get on with their business, and after a while Lale had to ask one of her men to stand guard and let through only people with the most important matters. Dusk was still far away, so Aduri decided that she really needed a cup of tea to keep her awake and guessed that Lale wouldn't mind one either. Samahl had allowed her to use his tea - along with most of his things actually - and this felt like the perfect time to exploit this new right of hers. When the tea was ready, she poured it into two cups and brought them to Lale who was sitting silently beside her sister. The woman's brown, tired eyes glanced up at Aduri after seeing the pleasant surprise and she thanked her kindly as she received the hot tea.  
"I hope it will help to soothe your mind," Aduri told her with a soft smile, and pulled one of the chairs closer. "I know you must be worried, but everyone says Samahl is an excellent healer. Your sister is in good hands."  
"I do not doubt that," the other woman told her with a quick and weak hint of a smile. "It's not Lavellan's skills I'm worried about. He might have saved her life, but she's still very far from being safe."  
"She needs time to recover, but I'm certain-" the assistant tried to reassure her, but Lale interrupted her swiftly.  
"Yes, _time_ in which whoever attacked her can return," she told Aduri in a stern voice. "Because if their aim was to take her life, they will surely come back to finish what they started. And if the point of this attack was to remove her from her position, they have already succeeded. Because now I have to keep doing my job, try to perform her tasks and maintain her part of the business, and act like nothing has happened, while keeping her safe until she regains her health," she blew softly at her tea, then took a careful sip. "I think, that's enough reasons to justify my distress."  
For a short time, none of them spoke. Lale was sipping her tea slowly, her eyes lost in thought and weariness, and Aduri didn't know what to say.  
"I didn't mean to say you're not right to worry," she finally told her with respectful words.  
"Yes, I know," the sister gave a heavy sigh. "It was probably the pressure of the last few days speaking. You know... Sometimes I miss the days of our youth. When there were no ships and prizes, no trading with merchants and smugglers. No power. Just children working at the farm. It wasn't easier, but at least it was simple."  
Aduri gave a sad smile and wanted to try and say something nice, something encouraging, because the only thing she could give Lale at that time was hope, but the opening of the door interrupted her. One of Lale's men entered, and the two of them began to talk about guards and payments, while Aduri made herself useful and cleaned the cups. As soon as the man arrived, the weary young woman Aduri had just seen disappeared and the strong Mistress Lale took her place. While she was washing the tea cups, she wondered how much strength that required from the other woman, to keep everything in her hands, take control and remain strong even after so much trouble. Aduri didn't know what she could do to help Lale and her sister, but she saw that they desperately needed people who supported them in these dark days, so she decided to aid them in any way she could.  
  
Ercan was sitting at his desk and staring at the map in front of him. He had summoned his Quartermaster, Iron Bull, and the Boatswain, Mr Aclassi to discuss tactics with them, but he still couldn't decide what path to follow. In every plan they managed to find too many faults and none of their ideas sounded more optimal than the rest. If they could trust the information given to them by Madame Hawke, they knew exactly where and when to waylay the enemy ship, but still there were some unknown factors that worried the Captain. Their target was carrying advanced guns with a longer range than the Two Sirens possessed, and it was part of a bigger fleet. Captain Blackheart was indeed a fearful force at sea, but he couldn't possibly take on an entire fleet with such precious cargo. That is why they aimed for this particular ship that was supposed to break away from the fleet and make the last part of her journey on her own. The logs they had acquired gave no sign of a scheduled escort ship, but Ercan knew as well as any other captain did that plans could change in a heartbeat. And if they were to face two ships instead of one, they needed solid tactics to overcome both situations. Even if there were no escort ship, it could be because the target didn't need any additional protection. It was entirely possible that the ship carrying the desired cannons was also equipped with them, and in that case Ercan needed a way to get close enough to fire without being torn to shreds by the hostile, long-ranged cannons. The possibility that he dreaded the most was that they would find themselves under mortar fire, still out of range, suddenly in a desperate fight for their lives. There were so many ways this could go wrong, and that was exactly why they couldn't agree on the tactics for the battle. Iron Bull was quick and observant, always mapping several different plans in his head, and Aclassi knew the state of every last item on the ship, thus having a good picture of what the Two Sirens was capable of at any moment. The Quartermaster also had a very thorough knowledge of the crew, a knowledge Ercan had to rely on, for he couldn't have the same insight to his men's minds. Still, they got nowhere with their arguments, because every plan they came up with was eventually judged too risky and no better than the previous ones.  
"Captain, I might have a way to solve our problems," Iron Bull told him after a while.  
"I'm listening," Ercan replied.  
"Why don't we invite a new party to the discussion?"  
"And who do you think would have the perfect plan for us?"  
"I was thinking of Mr Adaar," Bull said, already fearing the reaction to his suggestion, which definitely earned a long pause of disapproval from the Captain.  
"And how exactly would the Master Gunner provide us with a solution?" Ercan couldn't really keep his scepticism out of his tone.  
"We've been here for hours talking about the same things over and over again," the Quartermaster explained. "What we need is a fresh eye. Adaar might not be the most obedient of the men, but he's cunning and full of clever ideas."  
Ercan didn't like the thought of involving Adaar in the planning process, but Bull was right. They needed someone new to look at the map and point out the things they had missed by staring at the problem for too long.  
"I hope you're right about this," the Captain told his Quartermaster, giving him permission to send for Mr Adaar.  
"Don't worry, Captain," Aclassi spoke as the other man left the cabin. "He has this habit of being right about most things."  
About a minute later Iron Bull returned with the Master Gunner, and Ercan explained to him the situation and their concerns, giving him all the details that were necessary to its understanding. There was one thing though that really annoyed him. While he was talking to him, Mr Adaar often broke eye contact to glance in other directions. People did that, when they were uncomfortable standing in front of Captain Blackheart, but the Master Gunner didn't seem to struggle with that problem.  
"It's simple," Adaar told him casually once Ercan had finished speaking.  
"Is it?" the Captain asked with slight annoyance in his voice.  
"Why don't we lie to them?"  
Ercan stared at him for a few seconds, still thinking about whether it was a good idea to invite this man to his cabin.  
"How do you propose we do that?" he finally allowed the man to proceed.  
"We capture a smaller ship, one that would surrender once she spotted the black. Then we swap the flags of the ships and set up a little show for our friends. The target will see a smaller pirate ship chasing an English one, that doesn't have the ammunition to face the pursuer on her own. But when the target approaches, she takes her chance and fights the decoy ship, so the target would have no choice but to join the battle, giving us the chance to get in range."  
Breathless silence followed Adaar's plan of attack. Ercan - and probably the others as well - was conflicted by the proposal, because such an insane plan would either work fabulously or not at all. Bull and Aclassi didn't spoke a word, they both waited for the Captain's reaction, and Adaar was standing there so casually like he had just described what he had eaten for breakfast.  
"Do you understand the risks of this... unusual plan?" Ercan finally asked him.  
"I do," he answered. "It puts the most pressure on the ones navigating the two ships and our intelligence. The whole plan depends on timing. But you wanted a way to get close to the enemy, and I see no better way than giving them a lie they're willing to believe."  
"Thank you for the opinion, you can go," the Captain said all of a sudden and waited for the man to leave the room.  
Once they were alone again, Iron Bull spoke with a smile, "What did I tell you, Captain?"  
"Wait, are we really doing this?" Aclassi turned to Ercan with slight concern in his eyes.  
"If we can capture a decoy ship in time..." Ercan told them, "then yes, we are."  
He wasn't sure this plan was the right choice, so he let fate decide their course of action. If they failed at the first step, he would change their tactics to something else, for which he would still need to come up with more plans in the meantime. But when the decoy ship was in their possession, then they would attempt to lie their way into victory.  
  
"Take a seat," Trevelyan said with the nicest smile he could muster.  
Usually the Governor didn't summon people at such a late hour, but this was no usual day. Blackwall did as he was told and sat down, while Trevelyan kept pacing in the study with slow steps. For a few moments, the Lieutenant wasn't sure if he had done something wrong and was about to face the consequences. As far as he knew this wasn't the case, but the Governor's behavior radiated a strange, uneasy vibe.  
"Lieutenant," Trevelyan finally spoke, "I am sure you are already aware that this evening some people... went missing."  
"Honestly, sir," Blackwall gave his answer, "I'm still not entirely sure what could have happened at the party. All I know is that I haven't heard back from Commander Rutherford."  
"Yes, well," the Governor finally stopped and turned to his visitor. "I believe I have good news for you. From this moment you may call yourself Commander Blackwall, Leader of Safe Haven's forces, Protector of the island and so on and so forth."  
The dark haired soldier sat in his chair with his eyes fixed on his superior, blinking rapidly in his surprise as he attempted to process what he had just heard. It was not going very smoothly.  
"I beg your pardon," he began to speak looking for confirmation, but he didn't need to talk any further.  
"Yes, I know," the Governor said with a smile. "What an honor to serve the town in such an esteemed position! We will have the official promotion ceremony as soon as possible, but I'm afraid you have to assume your new role immediately."  
"May I ask what happened to Commander Rutherford?"  
" _Mister_ Rutherford," Trevelyan reminded the brand new Commander, "as it has come to light is an untrustworthy man, and as of now, a fugitive. But thankfully I have the best man for the job, one I can finally rely on, isn't that right?"  
"Of course, Lord Governor," Blackwall gave a slow nod, still a bit confused by all the sudden changes.  
"Your first and most important task is to search the town as subtly as possible. We don't want people to doubt that everything's in good order, which it _will_ be quite soon, so there's truly no reason to worry them. And once you have found him, you must arrest the former Commander and bring him to me personally, no matter at how ungodly hour you've managed to capture him. Is everything clear, Commander Blackwall?"  
"It is, my lord," the man replied with confidence and stood up.  
"Good," Trevelyan gave a quick smile. "I won't keep from your work any longer."  
After he had left the Governor's study, Blackwall lingered for a few seconds near the door, rubbing his forehead and taking a slow, deep breath. What a mess. He was more than sure that he hadn't heard the half of it yet, and if it hadn't been for his new position, he would have preferred it to stay that way. Now he had to _subtly_ hunt down his former boss and arrest him like a common criminal. Blackwall couldn't imagine what Rutherford of all people could have done to anger the Governor so much. He saw him as a good, honest man, and refused to believe that he would turn his back on the law so suddenly. At least he hoped that the situation wasn't as grave as it sounded and that he was right to believe in his former Commander. But now he had a job to do, even if he didn't like it one bit.  
  
Cullen was leading the horse through the dark trees as quietly as possible. He was alert, listening intensely to every sound that reached his ears, and finally when he thought he had come far enough, he released the horse with a slap to its thigh. The animal raced into the pitch black night and soon the hoof beats began to fade, as the blonde man hurried back to his hiding place. Escaping the party and the town quickly and unnoticed was one thing, staying hidden though was a task his half-drunken mind hadn't thought about when he had decided to kidnap the Governor's daughter. He shook his head at that thought. Now, he realized that he was actually quite lucky to have made such a smooth exit and ride in the right direction. Once he had spotted the coast, he had remembered a smuggler's cave near a beach, hidden in the woods. A few years ago he had had the fortune of capturing the smugglers personally and sealing off their hideout, and now he could revisit the location and take shelter there. Getting in, gathering firewood, making a warm campfire, and getting rid of the horse was a nice distraction compared to what awaited him in that cave. What awaited him back in Safe Haven was certainly far worse, but at the moment he was more afraid of returning to their hideout, than anything else. Now he had no more urgent tasks to perform, he had to sit down and properly think about what he had done, which would have been fine if he didn't have to explain himself to Miss Trevelyan. Finally, he had reached the cave and checked once more to see if they had left any unwanted tracks or clues near the entrance, and then he made his way past the wooden barricade.  
Minaresca was seated on an old, makeshift bench, still dressed in her finest gown. What a contradictory image. It just confirmed Cullen's thoughts about returning the girl to her home safely, at first light. He sat down not far from her and started poking the fire with a stick.  
"I hope you're not cold anymore," he said without looking at the girl.  
"Not anymore, thank you," Minaresca answered politely and pulled the Commander's coat closer around her shoulders. "So..." she continued and Cullen knew there was no turning back now, no five minutes of quiet resting and composing their thoughts. Though, he supposed the girl had had more than five minutes to think about what she wanted to say or ask. "Were you... planning this for a long time?"  
"No..." Cullen replied and rewarded the irony with a barely audible laugh. "It certainly wasn't planned, no."  
He thought about several ways to continue his answer, but none of them seemed right, and as a few seconds had passed, he felt like it was too late to try and correct himself. An awkward silence followed, long enough to make both of them uncomfortable, and then finally Minaresca spoke again.  
"Alright," she said, probably to herself as she attempted to gather her thoughts and say what she intended. "Commander, why did take me away from the engagement party?"  
Cullen gave a sigh that came out nervous and troubled; then he put down the stick and rested his arms on his knees, putting his weight on them as he forced himself to face the question.  
"I suppose... I... Once I'd heard about Captain Everard's actions I guess I just didn't want you to suffer the humiliation... and aside from that..."  
"Sorry, what do you mean by _Captain Everard's actions_?"  
"He..." Cullen hesitated for a moment, considering Minaresca's possible reactions to his words. "He has left the party with... your handmaiden."  
A short burst of laughter escaped the girl's lips, her expression showed a mix of confusion and delight.  
"You're not joking?" she asked him with an amused tone.  
"I'm afraid not," Cullen finally allowed himself a soft smile. "Unless I was terribly misinformed."  
A sigh followed the girl's chuckles as she leaned back a little on the bench.  
"Does it not bother you?" the man inquired carefully.  
"Why should it?" she said with a smile. "If they really like each other, they can sail off to the end of the world with my blessing."  
"I'm sorry, but it sounds like you're actually glad about how the party ended."  
"You're right, I am," she told him. "It might not be very decent or polite, but I am sort of relieved that the engagement is over before it could truly begin."  
"May I ask..." the blonde man posed his question with cautious or nervous words. "Why didn't you want to marry the Captain?"  
Suddenly the silence between their sentences grew deeper than ever before. Minaresca turned towards Cullen swiftly, and her blue eyes stared at him steadily, like a beautiful painting that follows you everywhere with its gaze.  
"Because I love someone else," her words sounded soft and vulnerable, as light as feathers.  
Cullen did his best to keep eye contact, for the urge to look away, even to leave the room was almost as overwhelming as the want to completely forget his place and kiss the girl.  
"Who is it?" he asked.  
"The one who rescued me."  
There was nothing more to say; no words could take form in Cullen's mind, as he slowly leaned closer to Minaresca, waiting for a sign to stop him, a sign that never came. So, he forgot his place and kissed the girl, and didn't regret one second of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The engagement party of Miss Minaresca Trevelyan ended in the most unexpected way, by four of the guests disappearing into the night, two of them being the intended bride and groom. The Governor of Safe Haven was outraged by these events, and immediately fired Commander Rutherford, granting his old position to his Lieutenant, Gordon Blackwall. Lord Dorian Pavus and his fiancée, Lady Yael Mountell were quick to offer their help in finding the missing daughter and the fugitive who had supposedly kidnapped her, and now Governor Trevelyan trusts the very people, who had caused this whole mess. In the meantime, Captain Everard, to whom the Governor's daughter had been promised, found an abandoned shack in the woods, and there he took shelter with Miss Trevelyan's handmaiden, Eraeth. Miss Trevelyan and the former Commander, Mister Rutherford also found a hiding place, a cave near the coast, and after sharing a few awkward moments, in a way they finally confessed their love for each other. Aboard the Two Sirens, the pirate captain, Blackheart was about to hunt a prize that could grant him powerful weapons and a mysterious object to Madame Hawke. The Master Gunner, Meraad Adaar came up with a clever plan to ambush their prey, so Blackheart put aside his dislike of the pirate and accepted his plan, still unaware of the attempt on his sister's life back at Port Skyhold. Madame Hawke suspected that the attacker was the fallen pirate captain, Isabela, who had reappeared on the island not long ago. She decided to visit an old friend of hers, Master Varric Tethras, who refused to give her any information, so the Madame left a message for Isabela, inviting her to the brothel for a little talk. During the night, the local physician, Samahl Lavellan, assisted by the healer, Anders managed to save the life of Blackheart's youngest sister, Miss Özge, who was now unconscious and resting, leaving all her duties in the hands of the other sister, Mistress Lale. In the morning, Anders said goodbye to the physician and sailed away as soon as he was able, out of fear of being discovered.

It wasn't dark yet when Anders arrived at Safe Haven, but several lanterns were already lit, foretelling the quick approach of night. The healer was wearing a brown hat to cover his golden locks and passed through the unknown streets without drawing attention to himself. The more ordinary he appeared, the more safe he was from prying eyes. He wasn't sure if his caution was well-founded, but he got accustomed to hiding and didn't want to start wandering around carelessly just because he hadn't had any trouble lately. He was the prey in an endless hunt, a nearly invisible chase, and while the quiet usually meant that he had managed to keep a safe distance from his pursuer, it was never confirmation of his safety. He could never be certain of how far the hunter was behind him, or if he was already ahead of him preparing a trap, or if he had given up ages ago and the hunt was finally over. All he knew was that staying in one place for too long made him feel like an unmoving target, waiting for a bullet that was almost certainly coming for him. He was a little relieved to have left Port Skyhold behind, along with a lot of evidence of his presence there. Hopefully his hunter would spend some time at the pirate colony, sniffing out the trail he had made. Although, it wasn't hard to guess where he was headed; the two islands were relatively close to each other. But for now, Anders was less worried or paranoid, which was a pleasant break after the last couple of weeks. It was partially the result of saving the assaulted girl's life. He had too many dark memories of difficult cases like that going horribly wrong and he had feared experiencing them all over again. But thankfully the past hadn't repeated itself; sometimes he thought it had been because Samahl, the other healer was simply too stubborn to have let it happen. The thought of the young girl they had saved and the clever physician who was watching over the people of Port Skyhold brought a warm ray of hope into Anders' days. Perhaps it was a good sign. Perhaps a time of change lay ahead of him, a chance for peace or a new start. That was probably what he needed the most: running far away to start anew. But right now, he had to find a place to stay, a bed to rest in, and food to fill his belly. He also needed to make sure not to practice his profession in order to keep his whereabouts well hidden. So, he headed for the local tavern, _The Singing Maiden_ , and hoped to find everything he was looking for inside the warm, candlelit hall. He had enough money to stay for a few days, and it was probably best if he didn't linger for too long, but found a way forward as soon as possible. As he was sitting at his table, he counted all his money in his head, planning ahead, trying to figure out the most practical way of spending it; and he became a bit worried that he might not have enough coins to continue his journey. He probably would need to acquire more money eventually, preferably without using his skills of healing, but he decided that he would ponder the matter tomorrow and try to get some rest for now. But as he shifted to get up from the table, he noticed something... someone in the crowd. Or maybe he only thought he had. Maybe he was becoming more paranoid than was necessary, but _maybe_ the figure he had glimpsed for a brief second was indeed the sign that his pursuer had finally caught up with him. Suddenly a shiver ran through his body as he recalled cold, blue eyes staring at him across the past. He hoped with every inch of his being that he was wrong, that he was seeing ghosts and nothing more, but he decided he needed to be more cautious from now on and act like he could truly feel the freezing breath of the hunter on the back of his neck.  
  
It was a beautiful day, with barely any clouds in the sky, probably the perfect time to go on a little trip. A few days ago Samahl had taken a day off to go hiking, and Aduri had decided that it was her turn to explore the island. Actually, there was only one place she intended to visit, and Samahl was more than happy to help her out with descriptions and clumsy drawings of the route to her destination. He also provided her with all the food he could spare, which the girl kept refusing for he was offering way too much, but eventually she had to accept because she really needed to get going. Her stroll through the island was pleasant; the sun was shining rather intensely, but it was never strong enough to truly bother her. The route the physician had suggested led her past fields of wheat, through wide meadows and under the cool shades of the forest, until she finally spotted a tower on top of a hill. She was glad to see that she was on the right path, and after a shorter walk and a climb up the hill, the small chapel revealed itself before Aduri's eyes. She took some time to take the view in and catch her breath before entering the building. The inside of the chapel looked almost as worn down as the outside; most parts of it were in terrible condition. It didn't look completely abandoned though - there were some benches and she could see brand new candles on the altar - but there were cracks in the walls and the roof, and many of its windows were broken. Aduri spent a few minutes looking around, and noticed more signs that the chapel was still functioning in a way; for example she saw wooden carvings of stations of the cross lined up near a wall. After a while she sat down on one of the benches, but her eyes were still busy examining her environment. She tried to imagine how pretty the chapel must have looked when it was newly built. Then she remembered the church back at Safe Haven. She had liked to spend time there, enjoying its quiet and tranquillity, especially when she was troubled or stood before hard decisions. In such times she had often gone to that church to reflect on things, to think and pray, and she had always found hope, solace or consolation. Then she thought of her father, whom she had left behind with nothing but a written apology. She felt her chest tightening with guilt as she recalled those memories. She regretted that she had to leave like that; she hadn't even told her father what was going on or where she went. She could only hope that she hadn't caused much pain and that he would find it in his heart to forgive her.  
Suddenly Aduri heard footsteps approaching and as she looked up, she saw a nun entering the chapel.  
"I am sorry," the woman told her with a strong French accent. "I was not expecting any visitors today. I hope I haven't disturbed you."  
"Not at all," the girl replied with a kind smile.  
"I think we haven't met before," the nun said as she walked closer to Aduri's bench. "I am Sister Giselle."  
"I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Aduri, I've arrived only a few days ago."  
"I see," the dark skinned woman nodded.  
"I suppose not many people frequent this place..." the young girl remarked then quickly corrected herself. "I meant... judging by the state of the chapel. I assumed if people did come, they would repair some of the-"  
"I know what you meant and you are right," Sister Giselle explained in her calm voice. "The people who visit are few in number and often weak or full of doubt. Once, in a different age, _St Andraste's Chapel_ stood srong, but after the... nature of leadership had changed, the assigned priest had abandoned the island. Only I remain."  
"It's good of you to stay," Aduri smiled.  
"It is not easy to keep this little flame of hope alive on my own. But sometimes I receive anonymous donations that help me with the upkeep of the chapel. And I do believe there is hope left for this island and its people as long as there's at least one soul who wants its salvation. But you haven't come here to listen to my speeches or complaints."  
"I was actually hoping to find a priest," the girl admitted. "There are... troubles only a confession could take off my shoulders."  
"Do not think so little of our God, my child," the nun said. "He can hear your prayers and grant His forgiveness even if none of his shepherds are there to represent Him. Take all the time you need, and know that you're always welcome here."  
Sister Giselle's words brought a little peace to Aduri's heart and she was glad for the woman's kindness. She didn't know how much time she had spent sitting alone in front of the altar with her prayers and contemplation until she finally decided that it was time to return to Port Skyhold. She was definitely planning to come back later if time allowed her, and was grateful for the little chapel, for it provided her with a few moments of peace among stormy waves.  
  
The two riders dove into the blackness of the night, using it like a veil to cover their steps. Their mission was clear, but their goal was slightly different than Governor Trevelyan had intended. They had until sunrise to find the vile conspirators and bring them before the Governor himself to be judged. But the trusted agents of Trevelyan weren't planning to do any of these things, at least not to Commander Rutherford. It was obvious to Yael even without discussing the matter that Dorian intended to fail at finding his old friend, but capture Captain Everard instead. So, they raced through the silent streets like dark shadows, and tried to find out where the Captain must have headed after leaving the mansion. Most of the townsfolk were asleep, but there were guards patrolling the streets and the borders, also some beggars wandering around, who gladly shared everything they had seen or heard in exchange for a few coins. All the evidence they had acquired led them out of town through the northern gate, into a deep, dark forest. From that point, the tall woman took the lead and they both relied on her instincts. She slowed her horse and tried to keep their walk quiet and unperceivable, which was not an easy task in the pitch black forest. It was utterly impossible to find the tracks the Captain might have left behind, so instead Yael had to trust her eyes and ears, and hope that they were going in the right direction. After a long while of wandering around in the darkness - when Dorian was already getting bored, judging by his more and more frequent remarks - Yael finally stopped and hushed her partner. She listened carefully for a while and did her best to ignore the noises their mounts were making.  
"I think I can hear a horse," she said quietly, still focusing on the distant sounds of the night.  
"No way," Dorian retorted, clearly tired by the long search. "You might be right. I think I'm sitting on one."  
Yael ignored his useless banter, she knew it was only the result of his exhaustion and impatience. Once she thought she heard the same sound again, she turned her horse around, announcing "This way."  
Dorian followed her - in silence for a change - and soon Yael glimpsed a tiny light in the distance, drawing silhouettes around the dark leaves. She dismounted her horse and instructed Dorian to do the same then tied the animals to a tree. They approached the source of the light in complete silence, circling around the bushes, doing their best to stay undetected. As it turned out, Yael was right about the horse, which was gnawing at the grass not far from the cabin where the light was coming from. She turned to Dorian and put one finger over her mouth, warning him not to break the silence, and then slowly moved closer to the building. She couldn't see anyone through the windows, but avoided the warm light they were casting in case someone inside decided to take a look at the dark trees. After reaching the entrance, Yael stopped right next to the door and spent a few seconds listening for any sign that they had been discovered. She found the deep silence suspicious, so she reached for her sword and unsheathed it slowly, barely making a sound. She glanced at Dorian, held her hand out, telling him to stay back, and then with a sudden move she leaped to the door, opening it with her left hand and giving it a kick to reveal whoever was inside. Captain Everard stood in front of her with eyes widened by surprise - or by the shock of a woman holding a sword properly in her hand. Since he hadn't had time to arm himself when he had abandoned the mansion, the Captain was preparing to fight the intruders with a fire-iron instead of a sword. Yael could see the man measuring the situation in his head, trying to figure out who had the better chances of winning if it truly came to single combat. They stared at each other for a few long seconds, each waiting for the other to make a move or step back, and then finally Yael eased out of her fighting stance and sheathed her weapon. After Everard had also relaxed and put down the iron, Dorian appeared in the doorway and entered the room, walking past his partner.  
"Ah, Captain Everard!" he broke the tense silence with words too loud for such a late hour. "My lovely fiancée and I were just looking for you! This might come as a surprise, but Governor Trevelyan would very much like to talk to you."  
"I thought he would..." the bearded man replied in a stern voice.  
"You have to come with us," Yael stated.  
"And if I don't?"  
"Then I will do my best to force you," the tall woman told him with a calm tone. "But we both know it won't come to that. You can't possibly evade the Governor. Your ship and your crew are still in the bay, your weapons at the Trevelyan Mansion. You have to return and face the situation eventually and there's no point in delaying it."  
"I know," the Captain admitted quietly.  
"May I ask what happened after we've left?" the handmaiden stepped forth from her hiding place. "How is Miss Trevelyan doing?"  
Yael drew breath for an answer, but Dorian interrupted her before she could say anything.  
"She retired to her bedchambers soon after the party," he told them. "Her dignity might be a bit shaken, but apart from that she's fine."  
Yael had to hold back a grimace that almost appeared on her face, to keep this lie intact. She didn't approve, but they needed to seem confident, and there was sense in withholding the fact that the Captain wasn't the only one who had angered the Governor.  
"Alright, I shall go with you," Everard said, then motioned toward the maid. "But first give us some time to talk in private."  
"I suggest you make it quick," Yael replied after a short nod.  
As the two nobles retreated to the door, thus giving them a little space, Joriah and Eraeth walked to the back of the room to exchange some hushed, hasty words.  
"What are you doing?" the girl complained. "You escaped just to go back if they ask you nicely?"  
"I have to face the consequences," Joriah stated. "But _you_ don't. I can give you time to get away, if that is what you want."  
"And what am I supposed to then? The horse is still outside, we can try to flee, get to your ship and simply leave this place."  
"So..." the man hesitated. "You would still come with me after all this?"  
"Well, sailing away makes a lot more sense than wandering in the forest on my own."  
"Then I will come back for you," Joriah announced. "I will go back to the town alone, hear what the Governor has to say then I shall find you and take you to my ship."  
The girl shook her head at the notion.  
"I know it's not... optimal," he continued, "that I have to leave you on your own, but I'll be back for you in a day."  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Eraeth asked, crossing her arms.  
"I promise you."  
"Well, that didn't reassure me... Even if you wanted to return, anything could prevent you from doing so, and you could easily change your mind."  
"I won't," the man told her with an earnest tone. "You are my responsibility now, and when I promise something, I do everything to stay true to my word."  
"We should get going," they heard Lady Mountell's voice behind them. "We have to reach the mansion before sunrise."  
"I have only one condition," Joriah turned around to face the woman who was slightly taller than himself, which must have made his demands less intimidating. "This girl is innocent in this matter, the blame is mine alone, so I'm asking you to let her go."  
"Done," Dorian gave a quick reply from the doorway. "Shall we go before the Governor comes looking himself?"  
Joriah turned back to Eraeth once more, trying to assure her that he would keep his promise, and then he stepped closer to Lady Mountell, who then tied his hands together with a rope. They mounted their horses and made their way back to Safe Haven with great haste, the Lady keeping a close eye on their prisoner the whole way through.  
  
The night was dark and the world was made of rays of torchlight in a sea of shadows. It was like a real life chess board and Isabela had the advantage, for her foes didn't know who they were playing against or if the game had started already. She had been watching the guards around the physician's house for a while now; this time she had to be patient and more clever about approaching the situation. Confronting Ercan was a reckless move, and the attack on his sister wasn't thought out at all. Now, Isabela had enough, she intended to finish what she had started and do it properly this time. So she watched the men guarding the house for more than an hour, trying to figure out the best way to deal with them. There were five of them, and a long time ago she might have been able to barge into an open fight like that, but today she had to be careful. She had already decided where she would start, she was only waiting for an opening, the right moment to sweep in and take down the first guard without anyone noticing. She could feel impatience rising inside of her, but then she composed herself, took a deep breath and tried to focus on the task ahead. And there it was: a clear way to the back of the house. She took her chance and moved through the shadows quietly, like a cat lurking after its prey. She hid in a dark corner, where the lights couldn't reach her and waited patiently for the guard to return. The other four never came this far, they were focusing on the entrance, the street and the alleys on both sides of the house. But the fifth one took the time to walk behind the building and examine the bushes and trees, looking for suspicious movement. After a few minutes, Isabela could hear the guard's footsteps coming closer. The familiar rush of action returned to her, her senses became sharper as the man walked out of the cover of the building. He looked around, took slow steps and watched the shadows amongst the trees intensley. This was her chance. She had to do this flawlessly if she wanted to finish the girl tonight. She stepped out of cover, moved swiftly and quietly, muffling the guard's cries with her hand as she cut his throat. As life left the man and he began to collapse, Isabela removed her hand from his mouth and kept him from falling to the ground. She had to hide the body quickly and without a sound. She didn't think any of the other guards had noticed that something was wrong, but she couldn't be certain. She placed the body out of sight in the cover of shadows, and returned to the back of the building. She needed to take down the man guarding the left alley before he could notice that one of his friends was missing. She carefully looked around the corner to see what he was doing then she leaned back quickly, as the guard suddenly turned around. Did he notice her? Isabela hoped that even if he did, he would be brave enough to check the back of the house on his own, without alerting the others. Then she heard his footsteps slowly becoming louder. She moved away from the corner as fast and as quiet as she could, trying to get back to her previous hiding place, but half way across she realized that she wouldn't reach it in time. She had to improvise and since she didn't have any better ideas, she lay down on the ground with her back toward the approaching guard. She could hear him stop as he noticed her. He didn't speak, but took a few steps after a little hesitation. Isabela needed him to be stupid enough to get a little bit closer and after a few seconds she heard him squatting down behind her. She felt the man's hand on her shoulder as he tried to see who she was, so she turned around, grabbed him, and pulled him on to her dagger. It was quick; she had managed to surprise him. There were only three more guards left, which meant she could work a little louder now. If she could take another one of them by surprise, she would be able to face the last two in combat. She moved back into the cover of bushes and trees to take a good look at the remaining guards from a safe distance. She had her target: a pirate with two pistols in his belt. She had to make sure those pistols wouldn't be fired at all, especially not at her while she was still fighting another man. So she circled around the building and when the right moment came, she lashed out and plunged her sword into the back of the guard. He collapsed in front of her, and she moved in to face the remaining two, who were already reaching for their weapons. It wasn't the first time that Isabela had 'dueled' more than one person at the same time. She might have been a little bit out of practice, but the rush of dancing on the edge between life and death pushed her to do more than her best. She managed to kill one of her enemies after a few seconds, and as she turned to face the last one, she could see panic creeping into the man's eyes. He looked at the dead body then back at the woman in front of him, dropped his weapon and after taking a few steps back, ran away as fast as he was able.  
Isabela didn't waste any more time with hiding her tracks and her fallen enemies, she opened the door and stepped into the shack. As she entered, her eyes instantly fixed on the bed and the figure sitting next to it in dim candlelight. She took a step forward, but stopped immediately as another figure moved out of the shadows and stood between her and the bed.  
"My beautiful Isabela," she heard the familiar Spanish accent. "You can hide your face, but I couldn't mistake this carnage for anyone else's work."  
"Step aside, Zevran," the woman warned him in a cold voice. "I'm not here for you, but if you don't let me pass, I _will_ fight you."  
"And I will fight _you_ , if you don't leave."  
For long moments the two of them stood motionless like statues in the darkness. None of them made a move, they just kept staring at each other, waiting for something, for the other to back out, although they both knew that wasn't going to happen. With slow carefulness, the other man stood up from the bedside and walked closer to them.  
"Please," the physician said as he stopped next to Zevran. "Don't do this. Whatever you're after, taking this poor girl's life isn't worth it."  
After seeing that Isabela still wouldn't abandon her contest of wills against the other man, the doctor stepped closer to her, slowly walking past Zevran. She looked at him with slight confusion, but still kept an eye on the blonde man. The physician leaned quite close to her... too close and Isabela was puzzled by his bravery or foolishness, she was perhaps even curious about what drove the man to do such thing.  
"You didn't allow me to help you," his voice was barely more than a whisper. "But please, let me help her at least. Let me save her."  
Isabela took a quiet, but ragged breath, and after a few more moments of standing there stubbornly, all of a sudden she turned away and hurried out of the house.  
  
"What can I get you, sir?" the red haired waitress asked Blackwall, pulling him out of his drowsy tracks of thought.  
After giving the most urgent orders to his men, the new Commander's first path had led him to the Singing Maiden. He definitely needed a drink after such a strange night - or perhaps more than just one drink. Now, he was aware who the missing people were, but their motivation for the escape was not only unclear, but entwined with ridiculous gossip. And Blackwall hated not knowing what was going on, because now it was his job to give orders and his responsibility to give the right ones.  
"Just a mug of ale for now," he told the girl.  
The waitress nodded, but instead of walking away she stayed and stared at the man.  
"May I ask what the occasion is?" she finally spoke.  
"Promotion," Blackwall stated, his voice still a bit grim, "I'm Commander now."  
"And I thought you sir, were mourning someone!" the girl exclaimed, regaining her loud and cheerful way of speaking. "This is a cause for celebration, isn't it?"  
"It's not that simple, I'm afraid. It doesn't taste like celebration."  
"Maybe it should!" the waitress smiled at him. "Maybe you should wash away the bitter taste with something stronger than ale."  
Blackwall shook his head with a weak smile on his lips.  
"What's your name?" he asked the girl.  
"It's Karasse," she answered. "So, do you have someone to celebrate with, Commander?"  
"I don't."  
"Now you do!" the waitress told him with a mischievous smile.  
Blackwall pulled out the chair next to him, "Now I do."  
Perhaps Karasse was right in some way. Perhaps he needed to celebrate a little before diving into the complicated matters that surely awaited him. Worrying wouldn't help him now, and until tomorrow he couldn't do much to capture his former Commander.  
  
It was very risky to return to Safe Haven in broad daylight, even without his uniform, but Cullen didn't have much choice, or time to come up with a better plan. He knew the streets well enough, and did his best to stay out of sight and avoid frequently patrolled places. Actually, most of the guard were watching the borders of the town, so getting in and out was more difficult than navigating the alleys. Finally, he arrived at the garden of a pretty house and knocked impatiently on the back door. After a painfully long minute of waiting, the door opened and a woman dashed out, grabbing the blonde man by his shirt and pushing him against the wall.  
"You!" she snapped at him in a hushed, but quite angry voice. "What are you doing here?! Have you lost your mind? Do you want to get caught, you idiot?"  
"It's good to see you as well..." Cullen told her quietly and the woman only replied with a weak smack on his shoulder. "Can we do this inside, Mia?"  
"Hurry up then," she said and let him into the house, briefly looking around before closing the door behind her brother.  
"Is your husband home?" Cullen asked her carefully.  
"No," she informed him with a resentful and maybe even a little rigid tone. "But I have soldiers knocking at my door every hour. Telling me the Commander's looking for my fugitive brother who abducted the Governor's daughter."  
"The Commander?"  
"Blackwall," she replied as she put some bread and a bit of roasted meat on the table. "Sit, eat."  
"It makes sense, I suppose..." the man nodded at the familiar name then followed his sister's instructions.  
"Oh and since you're so curious about me... Yes, all three of us are fine, thank you for asking."  
"What do you mean three?" Cullen asked with honest confusion. "There's only... Wait... You're not saying..."  
Mia finally let a smile spread on her lips as she watched her brother slowly realize the meaning of her words.  
"Are you... Are you pregnant?" he stuttered with surprise.  
"Seems like it, yes."  
"I... I had no idea! I would have... Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because you haven't said a word to me in two months?!" she crossed her arms at his accusation. "I've seen more of your former men in the last few hours, than you in half a year! It seems you only visit when you need something from me."  
"Well, that's... it's not true..." Cullen tried to say something to prove his good intentions, but the look Mia gave him drowned the words before he could utter them. Finally, he let out a defeated sigh, "I know I've been neglecting you lately. But I didn't mean to be rude. I just had a lot of work to do."  
"I know," she shrugged slightly. "It's what you always say."  
"I am very happy for you though," Cullen said with a soft smile.  
"And I'm less happy for _you_ ," Mia retorted. "What possessed you to do such mad things? You know what?" she put her hand up as she suddenly changed her mind. "I don't want to know. What I do want to know is what you're planning to do now that everyone's looking for you. Because you can't linger here for too long."  
"I know," he sighed heavily. "And sadly you aren't completely wrong, I do need something from you. I need some food for myself and Minaresca, and I was wondering if I could borrow some clothing."  
"So, you're fleeing? Both of you?"  
"We are. To Port Skyhold, probably. It's the closest town where the guard would hesitate to follow. And from there... I don't know. Anywhere but here."  
"She must be quite a girl to turn you into such a big fool," the sister shook her head with a smile. "I hope you won't regret this, little brother."  
Mia prepared some food that would be enough for the next two days, gave Cullen one of her husband's coats and a simple dress for Miss Trevelyan to help them hide in plain sight. Cullen thanked her for her kindness then hurried out of town, careful not to draw attention to himself. He was quite sure that the guards hadn't noticed him, but even so, he knew they would eventually spread out and send search parties to the surrounding forests. The docks too would be guarded closely, making it very hard to secure passage off the island. But for now, all Cullen cared about was getting the provisions and the clothing to Minaresca without being spotted or worse, captured.  
  
After the Harbormaster's Assistant had managed to hunt Varric down to make his demands about the state of some cargo from weeks ago, the merchant returned to his humble home and ascended the stairs cursing both the Assistant and the Harbormaster under his breath. But as he entered his bedroom, hoping to find a few moments of peace, he discovered an unexpected visitor instead. He stopped in the doorway in his surprise as he realized who the person comfortably lying in his bed was, and then he quickly closed and locked the door behind himself.  
"Is this what we have come to, now?" Varric said with a jesting tone. "You, crawling into my bed? It might have worked better while I was still in it, though I'm not promising anything."  
"What a great advice!" Isabela replied in an unimpressed voice, but playing along with the man's joke. "You seem well prepared for situations like this. Women must crawl into your bed all the time!"  
"Yeah, I imagine first you had to kick out all the other women. What can I say?" he gave an almost theatrical shrug. "They can't resist the chest hair."  
A hint of a smile appeared on Isabela's lips, but faded away quickly as the man's tone turned more serious.  
"I've heard about your... visit to Blackheart's sister," Varric said and watched as the woman instead of replying to his remark, stood up from the bed and moved to the window. She leaned against the wall and stared at the blue sky from an angle that most likely prevented people on the street from spotting her.  
"I suppose now you want to lecture me about what a terrible person I am," she said without looking back at the man.  
"Like I have any right to do that..." Varric huffed softly and shook his head. "No. I get why you're doing this and I really hate that the poor girl has to be caught in the crossfire. But you're well aware of my opinion."  
"That I should forget my revenge and simply accept what that animal has done to me..." Isabela quoted the merchant's thoughts on the matter with a soft sigh.  
"Accept it?" the man replied in his rusty voice. "No, that would be asking too much. I'm just saying that you shouldn't get yourself killed along with a bunch of people who haven't done anything against you."  
As soon as he finished the sentence, Varric waved at the woman still looking out of his window and turned away with a troubled sigh. He walked to his desk, reached for his mug and a glass of whiskey.  
"Hawke came by yesterday," he informed Isabela. "She asked about you, said she wanted to talk to you."  
The woman turned around with a puff of annoyed laughter. "About what?"  
"She didn't say," Varric shrugged, sat down in his chair and offered a glass of whiskey to his guest. "But she wants you to seek her out at the Blooming Rose."  
"She's welcome to wait for that until the end of time..." Isabela frowned, grabbed the glass and took a thirsty gulp from the drink.  
"You're probably not gonna like this..." the merchant began his suggestion and after hearing his tone, the woman gave him a disapproving look in advance. "I mean... There's no harm in hearing them out, right?"  
"I have my suspicions about what they could want from me and they can't say anything to make me interested, so seeing them would be a waste of time."  
"Who knows?" Varric did his best to sound encouraging. "Yes, I understand why you would hesitate to meet with them; you have valid reasons not to trust them. But let them make that offer, say what they want. You can still decide to ignore them _after_ you've spoken to Hawke."  
He could see that the woman was actually considering his advice for a change, so before she could convince herself not to listen, Varric decided to use another tactic.  
"You know what?" he spoke again, in louder and lighter voice than before. "You'll go see Hawke tonight. But now we sit down, we drink, we play cards, and you tell me everything you've been up to in the last year. What do you say?"  
Isabela's expression became warmer and she even conjured a smile, "Alright, Varric. May the best cheat win."  
  
One of the worst parts of any hunt planned days or even weeks before the actual attack was the long wait before spotting the target. Blackheart and his crew had managed to find a suitable decoy ship in time, a small merchant ship that had never even considered resisting the pirates. They had probably hoped that the hunters would take their cargo and the resources they needed then let them go free, but it wasn't the their lucky day. They took the ship, raised the black flag and got rid of everything that wasn't necessary for their plan to work, including the smaller ship's crew. Ercan had assigned a skeleton crew to navigate the decoy ship, keeping all the strong fighters and essential members on the Two Sirens. It was the easiest part of the job. This second phase though was maddening to say the least. It wasn't as dangerous as the fight itself, it wasn't as risky as trying to perform the perfect lie to trap their prize; it was far worse. Ercan detested this helplessness, this inability to do anything to further the hunt. He was completely dependent on their information and the hand of fate that might have already delayed or speeded up the journey of their target. There was always a chance that they would be defeated without engaging in battle at all. The report of sighting a ship on the horizon brought sudden relief, it was like stumbling upon fresh water in the middle of a desert, though Ercan knew he musn't begin dancing from happiness just yet. He took the spyglass one of his men was offering and checked the other ship himself. There was no way to tell if it was the right one, but the type of the ship seemed to be the same they were looking for. Ercan gave his orders and everyone took their places according to plan. Mr Aclassi had the honor and responsibility of playing captain, as all suspicious looking crewmembers had to hide for the time of this deceitful roleplay. Now they had to endure another period of tense waiting, one that could have catastrophic results if their trap were to fail. There were so many ways for this plan to go wrong. Bad timing was one of the most dangerous at this stage, but the behaviour of the crew could betray them as well, and it was entirely possible that the enemy captain would ignore protocol and leave the fellow English ship to her fate. The illusion could break at any moment, ending the attack before it began by raining inescapable mortar fire upon them. Aclassi was shouting commands to the crew, and passing down information about the other ship's movement to his captain, who was hiding not far from his post.  
"They're close enough to see me," the Boatswain reported. "I can commence the attack."  
After Ercan had given the order to begin the next act of the play, Aclassi attempted to signal the English ship with large waves and gestures of his hand toward their pursuers. Then he commanded the helmsman to turn the Two Sirens around and attack the decoy ship. It was time for fate to take a side. Once again, there was nothing more to do, just wait for the enemy's decision and hope that the crew would get their chance to fight for the prize. And what a prize it would be! How much power it could grant them! They were playing for the highest of stakes; they would either win a throne as the most dreaded force of the area, or a watery grave at the bottom of the ocean.  
"They're engaging, Captain," Mr Aclassi announced, doing his best to stay professional. "They're joining the fight."  
"The only question is, _which fight_ ," Captain Blackheart muttered and tried to take a look at the enemy without leaving his cover.  
According to what he could see from his position, Mr Adaar was doing a decent job at shooting the decoy ship convincingly without seriously endangering their crewmates' lives on the other deck. Although, Ercan suspected - or to be honest hoped - that the English ship would not be that merciful, meaning that they had indeed fallen into their trap. The great noise of the enemy's gunfire broke his track of thought, and Ercan could be certain simply by the sound of the cannons, that they had the right ship.  
"Engage!!" the Captain roared as he jumped out of his hiding place. "Attack before they can reload!"  
In the next few minutes, the air was filled with Ercan's loud commands, the crew's shouting and the roar of cannons. It was a wild, but focused fight towards the enemy ship, but it was after the boarding that the battle truly became savage. The deck was filled with soldiers, who showed much more resistance than the pirates had met at the previous battle. The combat was fierce and bloody the whole way through, the men were desperately and mercilessly fighting for their lives on both sides. It was a hard, slow and exhausting victory, with several pirates dead and at least as many of them severely injured. When it was finally over, Ercan gestured to some of his men who still had the strength to stand securely on their feet; one of them being Iron Bull, the evidently indestructible mountain of muscles. So, Captain Blackheart and three of his men entered the captain's cabin, where the owner of the cabin greeted them with a shot from his pistol. Thankfully, the man was shaking from panic already, which made aiming almost impossible for him even at such a short range. Ercan snatched the pistol from the other captain's hand and threw it away with an aggressive move. The panicked man backed away until he bumped into his desk, and then since he couldn't put more distance between himself and the pirate captain, he slowly slid down to the floor with his back at the wooden table. Ercan didn't allow even a second of rest to his enemy, he grabbed him by the hair and with a sudden move he pushed the other man's head into desk behind him.  
"Where is it?" he demanded, his voice suggesting that he didn't have much patience or mercy left. Since the shaking man stayed silent for too long, a sign that he knew what the other one was talking about, and was still a bit reluctant to give away the information, Ercan repeated the movement, this time shouting his question, "Where is it?!"  
The enemy captain turned toward one of the corners of the cabin, making pathetic, whimpering noises in his fright. Ercan stood up and gave a look to Iron Bull, who then lifted his sword, pushing it slightly against the other captain's neck. He moved to the corner and immediately spotted a chest, hidden poorly under a coat and some random objects. He removed its covers and tried to open up the lid, which was locked, just as he expected. He stood up to question the other captain once again.  
"The key," he said in a low voice, staring at the man with cold, black eyes.  
This time, the frightened captain was way beyond the point where he would attempt to resist his interrogators, so he reached into one of his pockets then held out the key with a shaky hand. Ercan took it without wasting a moment and stepped back to the chest, but once it was open, he wished he had never even found it. Inside, there was nothing but a golden crown, adorned by gems and ornate patterns. Ercan closed the lid immediately and let out a frustrated sigh that would have turned into a growl had it been any louder. He spent a few seconds kneeling on the ground in silence then he finally stood up once again and slowly walked back to the other captain's side.  
Captain Blackheart reached for his pistol with unhurried moves, aimed right at the shaking man's forehead, "I have no more questions," then pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scandal was unfolding in Safe Haven, and Governor Trevelyan was doing his best to resolve the incident quickly by sending Lord Dorian Pavus and Lady Yael Mountell to rescue his daughter and apprehend the fugitive, Mister Rutherford. Lord Pavus of course had no intentions of betraying his old friend, Mister Rutherford, but he and his fiancée managed to find Captain Everard, who decided to surrender and face the Governor's judgement, and promised Eraeth that he would return to her and keep her safe. Mister Rutherford in the meantime acquired provisions from his sister and shared his plans to sail for Port Skyhold with Miss Trevelyan. But the young sweethearts were not the only ones hiding. The clever healer, Anders had found his way to Safe Haven, hoping to escape his mysterious hunter, at least for a while. Meanwhile, the dreaded Captain Blackheart succeeded in capturing his prize full of powerful cannons, and when he sought out the object Madame Hawke desired, he found a golden crown that for some reason, awoke the pirate's wrath. The Captain still had no reason to suspect the disaster that awaited him at Port Skyhold. While his youngest sister, Miss Özge was resting, trying to recover from the attempt on her life, Isabela attacked once more, intending to finish her half done job. She managed to kill the men guarding her, but the outlaw, Zevran Arainai and the kind physician, Samahl Lavellan were the ones who stopped her and forced her to retreat into the shadows. Later, she visited her old, and perhaps only friend, Varric Tethras, who informed her about Madame Hawke's invitation and advised her to meet with her, though Isabela did not appreciate the idea out of her resentment toward the Madame.

The morning after the attack was heavy with the weight of dread and the realization that Lale was more than right to place those guards around the physician's house. Aduri could still see in the soft, early rays of sunshine, the signs of fighting, the stains of blood on the ground near the entrance. These were violent moments of clarity where the illusion of peace cracked a little, showing but a glimpse of the constant danger that lurked around all the residents of the colony. Mistress Lale seemed more nervous than ever and with good reason, but she was doing her best to focus on what was important. She asked Samahl about the attack, though his account did nothing to calm her down. Then she told Daveth, one of her men to find the surviving hireling and question him. After he had left, Lale turned to Aduri and announced that she was coming with her to the fort. At first the assistant didn't understand why she needed to accompany her, but soon Mistress Lale made it clear that she required nothing more on this journey than a silent escort. Aduri naturally agreed to help her in any way she was able to, even if that help was simply following the woman around for a while. As they made their way out of town, up the slope toward the fort, Lale explained her intentions to Aduri and the role she wanted her to play. All the young girl had to do was be present, speak only if they asked her to, and tell the captain of the fort about Özge's condition if it was required. Another part of her job here was to look confident or at least seem like she knew exactly what she was doing. It didn't sound too difficult when Lale gave the instructions, however when they were standing in front of the big wooden gate of the fort, waiting for the pirates to open it, Aduri's heart was beating in her throat. Usually she had no such problems, but in moments like these she had to remind herself that these are but men, like the soldiers of Safe Haven, who just happened to fall on the wrong side of the law. Finally, the gate opened and the two women walked in with confident steps. As they crossed the courtyard, the eyes of tough looking pirates followed and studied them, and just when Aduri began to wonder where exactly they were headed, a red haired woman walked up to them.  
"Mistress Lale," she greeted the two visitors with a slow nod, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"I need to speak to Captain Oghren," Lale stated without hesitation.  
"I'm sorry, the Captain is very busy at the moment," the woman informed her with her elegant, French accent. "But you can discuss whatever has brought you here with me, if you will."  
Lale considered the notion for a moment then nodded, "Alright."  
"Good," the red haired woman smiled. "Let us talk somewhere other than the middle of the courtyard, shall we?"  
The French woman then led them to a small room with chairs and a table in it, and offered the guests something to drink, which the Mistress politely refused.  
"I do not believe we have met," the woman glanced at Aduri as she put away a bottle. "My name is Leliana. I am a trusted assistant of Captain Oghren."  
"Pleased to meet you," the girl gave a weak smile, not sure how much she was supposed to talk in this situation. "My name is Aduri Tabris."  
"I'm afraid I don't have time for pleasantries, Leliana," Lale interrupted to get to the point of her visit. "My sister, Özge has been attacked. She is still recovering from her injuries."  
"Yes, we've heard," Leliana noted.  
"I want Captain Oghren to let her stay in the fort where the physician can tend her in safety."  
"The Captain would want to know" the woman said after a few moments of thinking, "why you think he should agree to your request. What does he gain from this?"  
"For example" Lale began calmly but with a sharpness in her tone, "he could avoid the wrath of Captain Blackheart."  
That earned a few seconds of heavy silence that felt longer than it truly was.  
"When my brother returns" she continued, "you and your Captain want him to see that you were on his side even in his absence and aided him by sheltering her sister. On the other hand, if he saw upon his return that you had failed to do so, even after I came asking for your help... not even your walls could protect you from his anger. And if somehow he stayed calm after receiving the news, he would still certainly reconsider granting you the cannons he had promised," she sighed and gave an easy wave with her hand. "But if your Captain insists on getting some kind of reward, I'm prepared to give him a token payment for his aid."  
Leliana placed her glass on the desk and stepped closer to the Mistress.  
"I will do all I can to convince Captain Oghren to help you," she told her. "I shall talk to him very soon and send word once he has made a decision."  
"Thank you," Lale gave a short nod. "Please hurry... for my sister's sake."  
Leliana escorted them back to the gate, and once they were far enough from the walls but not yet in the town itself, Aduri asked Lale with curiosity:  
"Do you think he will help us?"  
"It would be foolish of him not to," Lale sighed. "But I've seen many unexpected turns on this island..."  
As they reached the physician's house, Samahl inquired as to what had happened in the fort, eager to hear the news. They had to wait more than an hour until finally a messenger appeared at the door, letting the Mistress know that the fort's gate was open for her sister. Daveth brought some men to help carry the injured girl up the hill, and after a few minutes, they were gone along with the physician, and Aduri was alone in the tiny house once again.  
  
The sky above was heralding the coming of dawn with colors from deep blue to bright orange as the agents of the Governor finally returned to the Trevelyan Mansion. The captive pirate hunter followed the nobles without any resistance, and although he seemed quite reasonable most of the time, Yael kept a close eye on him just to be sure he wasn't about to do anything foolish. She was glad that at least Captain Everard showed good behaviour and she was hoping that he would continue to do so, thus assisting the end of this useless charade. Governor Trevelyan on the other hand acted like he was in no hurry to put the incident behind him.  
"Bring him in, please," Trevelyan told them in a severe, resentful tone that still felt unusual coming from him.  
"Shall we wait outside?" Yael offered, hoping to leave the situation as soon as possible.  
"There's no need," the Governor answered as he turned toward his visitors and sized up the captive with a judgemental expression. "What I'm about to say, I'm ready to say in front of my trusted guests."  
Yael accepted her fate with a nod then took a step back toward the door, Dorian following her lead without a word for a change. Trevalyan walked closer to the Captain, sullenly punishing him with his silence for a few seconds then he looked him in the eye, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"I think it's needless to say that you have completely betrayed my trust, Captain," he finally spoke, "but I'm not entirely sure anymore that you understand the weight of the situation. I had heard good things about you and you seemed like a respectable man, so I foolishly offered you my daughter's hand in marriage: the greatest honor I could ever grant. Refusing my generosity would have been impolite and offensive enough, but running away with a simple maid rather than marrying my daughter is an insult quite... quite unheard of! Such crude behaviour calls for punishment, and though I think revealing your true nature to the world and stripping you of your rank would be more than fitting, I realize that it would not benefit my city and the islands. As much as I don't like it, we need people like yourself - people of your profession - and it would be absolutely preposterous if England remembered Safe Haven only by this horrible scandal. Thus a very mild punishment will have to suffice. You shall not speak about these events to anyone, and in return I will not ruin your reputation by spreading word of this incident. But I will never forget who you truly are, and from this day on you are not welcome in Safe Haven. You are to leave the city immediately. I hope you realize how lucky you are... mostly because of your position, nothing more, I assure you. I won't be this kind to the former Commander. His actions are unforgivable."  
At that notion, Joriah, who took the scolding without a wince until that point, tilted his head in confusion and surprise. Yael glanced over at Dorian who gave her a brief, knowing look without breaking his confident appearence.  
"The _former_ Commander?" Everard repeated the Governor's words with a puzzled, uncertain tone.  
"Yes, the wolf in sheep's clothing," Trevelyan almost spat the words with true disgust. "He _dared_ to abduct my daughter whom you have abandoned. I would accuse you of working with that deceitful man, but it doesn't matter anymore. You're leaving today, and the city guard will be instructed to apprehend you if you fail to do so."  
"I understand," the Captain nodded.  
"You may go now," the Governor gave a soft sigh as he turned around and walked toward the window. "And if we're fortunate, we'll never have to see each other again."  
Captain Everard hesitated for a moment then he looked around briefly and left the hall in hurried steps, with a short, forced nod toward the nobles. An inaudible sigh left Yael's lips as the man closed the door behind him. She realized now how naive it was of her to hope that this chaos could be ended by delivering the Captain to the Governor. Trevelyan was clearly fixated on punishing all he thought guilty of ruining his daughter's engagement or his reputation, and as long as Miss Minaresca was missing, there was no real chance of forgetting about the incident.  
"I am truly sorry that I had to involve you in this..." the Governor admitted with a change of tone. "But there are so few people now whom I can trust."  
_Fewer than you think..._ The thought rose up inside Yael's mind as she glanced at her fiancé.  
"And I am immensely grateful for your quick and efficient help in finding Captain Everard. It is only fitting that I give you some kind of reward-"  
"That is very generous of you, Lord Trevelyan," Yael interrupted before Dorian could even think of a reply or the Governor could name the reward he had in mind, "but we didn't act out of desire for any profit and we weren't as successful as we had hoped. After all, our main goal was returning your daughter to safety and sadly we have failed at that task."  
"Still, I think it was very noble how you aided me in my time of need. Very well then accept my sincere thanks."  
"The greatest reward we could hope for," Dorian gave a bow with his usual, polite smile. "After a short rest I shall do my best to try again and find your daughter. But we are both tired from the night's search, so if you'll excuse us..."  
"Oh, naturally," the Governor replied with his familiar smile as his guests took their leave.  
Yael was relieved to finally exit Trevelyan's office and take a break from this insane situation. She felt her stomach twist and turn in discomfort from this unnatural state of affairs. She knew this mess was definitely not Dorian's original intention, but keeping up the illusion that they were the Governor's most trusted allies when truly they were the ones responsible for this whole misadventure... it was bothering her more and more every minute. She decided that she would share her concerns and disapproval with Dorian once again, but it wasn't wise to start such conversations when they were both exhausted. So, she would wait as always, but first she would finally have a good night's sleep.  
  
The evening was approaching with painful slowness, at least that was what it felt like from Eraeth's perspective. She had been awake throughout the night and didn't dare to fall asleep during the day. She couldn't be sure what had happened to Captain Everard, what punishment he had gotten or if he had succeeded to divert the Governor's attention from a simple handmaiden. She didn't even know if he had tried to do as he had promised, or if all of it were just empty words. The last two days had been extremely confusing to Eraeth, and her fatigue was not helping her in planning her next move. Her first priority was acquiring some food while keeping a distance from city guards and patrolled areas. This sounded like an easy task, but she had nothing on her except her uniform, and that didn't leave her with many options. Eventually she managed to lift an apple and some bread from a house outside the city walls; she was certain that nobody would miss those and she probably needed them more than the house's owner. She ate the bread very slowly, partially because it wasn't the most delicious meal of her life, but mostly because she wanted to avoid feeling hungry by taking small bites of it every few minutes or so.  
She was trying to figure out a way to stay hidden from the guards, while leaving tracks or signs for Joriah, in case he would truly come back for her like he had said. At the same time, she was doing her best to fight through her exhaustion and come up with a plan B - which she was sure should have been plan A, because the chances that she would be rescued by the bearded prince were quite low. She couldn't return to Safe Haven at the moment, she had no resources and no information about what was really going on in the Trevelyan Mansion. Her fate rested on other people's actions once again, although usually she could guide events a little and shape them to be more in her favor. This time was different. Yes, she could beg Miss Trevelyan or make a deal with her to take her back, or play the innocent maid who had no real say in the line of events, but a question popped up in her mind again and again: Was this what she wanted? She wasn't an important person in this situation, maybe someone to blame, but nothing more. She could attempt to leave this place for good, find a job on a farm somewhere on the island or spare enough money to eventually sail away to another place and begin a new life. The life of a handmaiden had its disadvantages, but it was ultimately a good life, comfortable and secure; given that the family one was serving wasn't too mean or tyrannical. She had no opportunity ahead of her, she would have been running into the unknown, which definitely sounded exciting, but she had a good chance of ending up or even getting stuck in a worse place than the one before. For now she had to lay low, find a place to sleep, a place to work and a way to secure food for the next few days.  
The dry bread and the apple were gone pretty quickly and as the afternoon lights began to fade, Eraeth's stomach was already growling from hunger and the throbbing pain in her head didn't improve her mood at all. She just wanted to find a place to sleep as soon as possible - she didn't even care about her hunger anymore - but then she noticed the column of smoke rising above the trees. It didn't seem to be very far away, so she decided to take a look at the source of the smoke. If she was lucky, she could find something to eat there or a kind person willing to help out a stranger. She usually didn't count on such things, but she was in a state where she would have been grateful for any kind of help. As she was getting closer to the source, she eventually noticed orange flames in the distance, so she approached the campfire with caution, for she couldn't be sure what exactly she was going to find there. Under the dark shades of trees there was a figure sitting near the fire with his back toward the girl. He was wearing a dark, worn coat and a black hat, and judging by the smells, he was roasting the most delicious chicken in the world. Well, at least Ereath was hungry enough to sense it that way. She wasn't sure what to do. Her stomach was aching from hunger and repressing her senses of danger and suspicion, so she gave the sigh of a most likely horrible decision, and slowly made her way toward the campfire.  
As she took the first few steps, a fallen branch snapped in half under her foot, letting the figure know that he wasn't alone anymore. The man jumped up and turned around, aiming his pistol at the intruder in the blink of an eye.  
"Don't hurt me!" Eraeth called out immediately, while raising her hands to show she had no weapons. The man's expression changed as he sized up the scared maid standing before him. Eraeth instinctively diverted her eyes and stared at the ground when the stranger aimed the pistol at her; now she slowly looked up again to meet the man's piercing, blue gaze and told him, "I don't intend to harm or bother you in any way."  
The man stared at her for a moment with an expression Eraeth was unable to read, and then he lowered his pistol, turned away and sat down next to his campfire again.  
"Then I suggest you move on," he said with a cold, emotionless tone.  
Eraeth would have loved to do exactly that after the not so pleasant first impression she got from the stranger. But her hunger was unbearable and the solution was so close she could almost taste it. She hesitated for a moment, briefly considered leaving the intimidating looking man and his tempting dinner, but then she spoke again:  
"I would move on, if I had anywhere to go." This earned a short pause from the man, but nothing more, so the girl took a step toward the fire and continued, "Like I said, I don't mean to bother you... but I'm terribly hungry and I would be very grateful if you were to share just a little bit of your provisions with me. I promise, I will be on my way, I only ask for a slice of bread or-"  
"Sit down," the man told her with the same cold voice as before.  
Eraeth quickly did as he asked, before he would change his mind and sat down next to the warm, dancing flames. The man tore off a chunk of bread then tear off one of the legs of the roasted chicken and handed them to the girl without saying a word or even looking at her. Eraeth barely thanked him, she started eating the moment she got her hands on the food. After a few bites of pure pleasure, the girl began to notice how the stranger was sometimes glancing at her direction, trying to figure out who she was perhaps.  
"So, what is your name?" he finally asked.  
"Um..." Eraeth didn't want to give him her name, but she hadn't come up with a fake one yet, and she was too busy eating, so the question caught her a little off guard. "Mary," she managed to say after a suspicious pause.  
"Is it?"  
It seemed her hesitation was too obvious. She sighed and stared into the fire for a few seconds, "I cannot tell you my real name. I'm sorry-"  
"It's alright," the man interrupted her then continued to eat.  
This was the first time Eraeth took a real look at the stranger. His bright, blue eyes were the first thing she had noticed, but still it wasn't the most curious bit about his appearance. A black scarf around his neck and the long sleeves of his coat were partially hiding strange, dark tattoos that ran across his skin like veins. This made him look more intimidating or even dangerous, which warned Eraeth that it would be best to take the man's advice and move on as soon as she could. But he did give her food like she asked, so she would stay at least until she had finished her unexpected dinner.  
"I suppose it would be a little impolite to ask for your name since I didn't tell you mine..." she tried to start a conversation to ease the tension in the air.  
"My name is Justice," the stranger said. "And like I said, it's alright. You're probably hiding from someone."  
"Are you hiding as well?" the girl asked with an innocent, cautious tone.  
"No," the man who called himself Justice told her with his now familiar, cold tone. "I'm a hunter, tracking my prey."  
Eraeth managed to finish her meal soon, she thanked Justice for his generosity and left the small campsite to find a hiding place for the night. She was trying her best to not judge this hunter by his appearance or grim mood, but she was relieved to leave the campfire and the strange man behind. Later, she scolded herself a bit for marching into a potentially dangerous situation like that, but she had to admit that falling into the long-awaited sleep with a full belly was a quite pleasant feeling, and at that moment she didn't regret a single moment of her day.  
  
Aduri pushed the door open with her back as she focused on keeping all the things she had bought in the heavy basket she was currently hugged tightly to her chest. She managed to place the basket on a table with a sigh of relief, and as she looked up she was surprised to find Zevran comfortably relaxing on Lavellan's bed and fiddling with a vial of medicine.  
"Oh, you've reappeared," she said as she closed the door behind her.  
"Yes, I do that sometimes," the man replied and as he tried to smell the content of the vial, Aduri stepped closer and reached toward the medicine.  
"That will probably kill you if you drink it," she told him and slowly pulled it out of his hand then put it away into a small chest. "And thank you for that."  
"For not poisoning myself? You're quite welcome," Zevran quipped.  
"No, I meant your good habit of reappearing when you're needed the most," Aduri said as she turned toward the man again, who it seemed had no witty response to that statement. "It was very brave of you to defend Özge like that. You're one of the many reasons she's still alive and fighting for her life. So, thank you for being brave."  
The blonde man watched in mild confusion as the girl turned around with a kind smile and walked back to the basket.  
"And by the way," she continued with a lively tone, "I've decided to stay here in Port Skyhold."  
She took the fruits she had bought, for just a moment she thought about where she was supposed to store them, then as she turned around to find a suitable place, she stopped. She didn't hear him stand up or approach, but now Zevran was standing right in front of her, watching her with an intense look on his face. She didn't understand what was happening, and she had no idea why the man looked so displeased all of a sudden.  
"What is it?" she asked him with an uncomfortable chuckle.  
"I just can't figure you out, woman," he complained, squinting his eyes at her as she continued her way with a tiny laugh under her breath.  
"What do you mean?"  
"From what I've seen you're not exactly a naive girl," the man began his explanation. "Yet you smile at me with your pretty lips and call me a brave man, even though you know what I am."  
Aduri didn't stop putting away her things until the basket was empty, but Zevran's change of tone filled the air with some kind of heaviness, so now she was silent, and not only because she was listening to his words.  
"I have robbed rich people," the man continued as he began walking toward Aduri, "I have robbed poor people. I have killed people for their money, I have killed a lot of them because I had to, and I've killed some more because I wanted to. I've burnt down homes and ships, I've wasted other people's money on whores and rum and weapons to steal more money with," as he was saying this, he was already quite close to the young woman, looking down at her, right into her big, green eyes. "I have done all the horrible things you can't imagine. You do realize this, don't you?"  
Aduri's breathing was heavy from the sudden intensity of the situation, but her eyes never left Zevran's face. There were a few moments of silence as the two were staring at each other, the man waiting for some kind of response, Aduri gathering her thoughts and the words to phrase them with.  
"I'm more interested about that one good thing," she finally stated.  
Zevran let out a huff of disbelief and a slightly confused chuckle, "The holiest priests of the islands would be ashamed of themselves if they heard you," then his tone regained its previous seriousness. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
The silence that followed his question was longer this time. Too long, and Zevran seemed to notice it as well. He didn't speak, but Aduri could see how he let go of the topic, as he backed up a little then turned to walk away. He was almost at the door, when Aduri finally spoke.  
"I killed a man."  
The man at the door stopped and looked back at her with a puzzled expression, perhaps he didn't even believe his ears for a few seconds. Then his face relaxed into something more earnest as he realized that Aduri's words were more honest than anything he had ever heard from her so far.  
"You..." he said slowly, "killed a man?"  
"I didn't have much choice," Aduri replied in a stern voice.  
"I see," he sighed as his eyes trailed off, staring at the floor for a few moments. "I am sorry. I did not mean to pry like that. Well, I did, but I shouldn't have done so."  
"It's alright..." the girl told him hurriedly, her usually kind tone now vulnerable and quiet. "It's just... I've never told anyone. I've never even said the words."  
"Don't worry," the man tried to regain his easy way of speaking, but Aduri could still hear the weight of the situation in his voice. "I shall never say them either," then suddenly he turned around and opened the door with a sigh. "Well... Welcome to the city of misfits." And with that Zevran closed the door behind him and left Aduri all alone in the small house once again.  
  
The past two days had definitely been the most surreal in Minaresca's entire life so far. She often felt like it was all part of a very lifelike dream, and in an unexpected moment she would wake up in her bed to carry on with her comfortable, but much less exciting life. She still had trouble deciding which one she wanted more: the old life or the dream. She felt guilty for leaving her father behind, who she knew must have been furious, and this sense of guilt told her to go home, apologize and let things return to the way they were supposed to be. She also knew that doing so would cause even more trouble. Mister Rutherford would have to escape the island on his own somehow, carrying not only the weight of his actions, but the shame of Minaresca abandoning him and choosing her father instead of him. And she did love her father in a way, in spite of all the things she disapproved of about him and his way of thinking. She felt like she owed him her loyalty, or at least the good grace of not making a complete fool out of him and ruining his reputation, but she did want to be with Mister Rutherford, and at this point the two things excluded each other entirely. Maybe if she had tried to talk to her father right after his decision to marry her to Captain Everard... Every time she had thought about this, she felt like a terrible person for making things worse by not daring to speak her mind, but after a moment she always realized that speaking to her father never showed the results she was aiming for. It was like talking to a wall sometimes, like he didn't even hear her words, so Minaresca had given up on that a very long time ago.  
And now she was sitting in an abandoned cave with the man she had always fancied. She still had a hard time believing that all of this was true, and that the engagement party really had happened the way it did. Perhaps she had read too many books about exciting adventures with surprising turns of events, brave heroes and handsome princes, and now her beloved, silly stories had come to life. Riding away from the party was a perfect moment for such a tale, Cullen sneaking back into town and planning their escape from the island was very risky, so it perfectly suited this theme, but the rest of her story wasn't as exciting as she would have imagined. It was still the most thrilling adventure of her life of course, but her one and a half day in the smugglers' cave was spent waiting for Cullen to return with supplies or firewood, and talking when he was finally present. At first Minaresca had thought that their time together would be one of the most awkward experiences of her life, because she had no idea what they could discuss apart from the engagement party with the unusual ending, or their plans for the near future. But as it turned out, they could actually talk about things. A lot. They weren't discussing the deepest of topics, they weren't even talking about their feelings for each other; their conversations were usually about the smallest, most irrelevant matters, like their taste in food and drink, the little things that tend to annoy them, or their most random, silly childhood memories. And despite the seemingly pointless discussions, Minaresca was enjoying every second of it.  
Now, another few hours of silence awaited her as Mister Rutherford was preparing to return to Safe Haven and attempt to sneak into the harbor unnoticed to find a way off the island. Minaresca knew what they had agreed upon and she knew the dangers of their plan, but right now she would have liked to keep Cullen from leaving, for they were taking a huge risk. The docks must have been crawling with guards searching for the former Commander, checking every ship, every alley and every corner; one tiny mistake, one unlucky moment would be enough to ruin their plans and get Mister Rutherford captured. But he was determined to try, and he promised to be very careful, not only for his sake, but also for Minaresca. When he was prepared to take off, Mina stepped up to him and urged him one more time to be cautious and not to take unnecessary risks.  
"I promise you," he said with a smile, trying to reassure the girl. "I will make haste and return as soon as I can. Hopefully with a way to Port Skyhold or even a place more decent."  
His words didn't sound as comforting as he might have intended, but Minaresca knew he was being sincere and he wanted to do his best on this mission of theirs.  
"I wish you good luck," Mina told him with a shy smile, but Cullen immediately turned to look toward the trees, and didn't look like he was about to answer at all.  
"I hear something," he stated after a few moments of silence, still focusing on the atmosphere around them. "There's a horse nearby. We have to hide."  
With that he led Minaresca back to the cave with hurried, but careful steps, hiding their tracks as best as he could, and quickly closing off the entrance before crouching down next to her. By this time she too could hear the noises of approaching hooves, so she did her best to stay still, and hoped that the rider - if there was any - wouldn't notice the signs of their presence. They could hear the hoof beats slow down then stop. There was an ominous silence, except for the huffs of the horse and the more distant chirping of birds. Then suddenly a loud voice broke the tense stillness:  
"Hello!"  
Both Cullen and Minaresca gave a slight wince at the unexpected shout then glanced at each other for a moment.  
"I suppose there's nobody around here and I have to keep wandering this god forsaken forest!" They heard the familiar, quite frustrated voice again, and this time Cullen didn't wait for the end of the sentence. He jumped up and made his way out of their hiding spot, Mina following way behind him with slow, uncertain steps.  
"Finally!" She heard the man again and now she was almost certain that the mysterious rider was no other, than Lord Pavus. "The next time you go camping in the woods, you could pick a nicer spot or at least leave breadcrumbs behind you that I can follow."  
"That _would_ defeat the point of hiding..." Cullen answered with a lighter tone. "But it seems you didn't have trouble finding us anyway."  
" _Didn't have trouble..._ " Pavus muttered under his breath as he dismounted his horse then continued with his usual, slightly theatrical manner of speaking. "Of course, I've left the mansion only a few minutes ago and I immediately bumped into you. One can't even take a stroll without stumbling upon fugitives nowadays. It's ridiculous!"  
"Alright, alright," Rutherford tried to hush the noble. "It's probably not wise to speak outside and... so loudly..."  
"What a shame," the other man quipped with a mischievous smile. "You know I love listening to my own voice."  
The two of them walked back to the cave, where Lord Pavus greeted Minaresca with a bow and sweet words that sounded perhaps a little more honest than before and less like an expected formality. Then they all sat down and listened to Pavus' tale of how he got the location of their shelter from Cullen's sister, how he spent a night looking for Captain Everard and how Mina's father had reacted to all this. The news worried Minaresca, for the nobleman's report made the situation sound worse than what she had hoped for. Her father _wanted Cullen's head on a spike_ as Pavus had put it, which was of course not literal, but still. Minaresca knew he tended to place the blame on a single person or faction, and he had the power to imprison, exile or even execute Rutherford. Only the thought of that sent horrible shivers down Mina's spine. She could probably prevent it from happening, but now she knew that she mustn't let the city guard capture Cullen. Their only chance was to escape and wait for her father to calm down.  
"So, have you kissed her already?"  
Lord Pavus' unexpected and quite impolite question broke Mina's train of thought and stunned her a bit; all of a sudden she couldn't think of a single thing to say.  
"Have _you_ kissed your bride already?" Cullen retorted quickly, earning an almost angry, cutting glance from the other man.  
"Don't start or I'll call the Governor and undo all my hard work in a heartbeat!" he threatened him jokingly. At first she didn't pay much mind to what the man had just said then the realization hit her.  
"What do you mean by that?' she spoke instinctively with a tone that sounded a bit more accusing than she wanted.  
Cullen began to stutter and search for words that didn't seem to come to him all of a sudden, so Lord Pavus answered instead of him, "Only that I lent my aid when he decided to save you from an unwanted engagement. But enough chit-chat! You need my help once again, more than ever. Mia has told me your plans to sail for Port Skyhold, and I can arrange it for you. My fiancée and I are about to do the same thing, and I can tell the captain to set sail one day early."  
"I... _we_ would be forever grateful," Cullen told him with a sigh. "I don't know how I could ever repay you."  
"Not getting yourself arrested or killed, and marrying the girl you love will be sufficient, thank you."  
Lord Pavus then gave the exact time and location they had to meet him, wished them good luck and rode away. For now it seemed like their escape was more than possible and they probably didn't even have to risk being discovered by the guards. Mina knew that this wasn't the end of all their troubles, but it gave her hope and just a little sense of certainty.  
  
Night had finally come, bringing with it the blessing of darkness, giving Anders a chance to walk the streets of Safe Haven unnoticed. He had found the abandoned shack after leaving the Singing Maiden and wandering with extreme caution from alley to alley. He still wasn't sure if he had truly seen his pursuer the night before or if it was only his mind playing tricks on him. It wouldn't have been the first time after all. But he didn't want to risk it, so he had moved into the old, empty house, to hide from daylight and prying eyes, waiting for the cover of darkness to fall again. Now it was time to move on, find new shelter or a place where he could earn a few coins. He thought about visiting the pharmacy he had seen earlier; it was a little tempting, because he could make use of his knowledge of medicine, but it would also attract more attention to his presence. So, he decided to sneak outside the city gates and find a farm where he could ask for work, which didn't seem like an easy task since the city walls were crawling with guards for some reason. He had no reason to hide from them, but his goal was to entirely avoid being seen and not to leave a trail of eyewitnesses for his hunter to follow. This required a stealthy way of navigating alleys, sticking to the shadows and walking without making a sound, which Anders had got quite decent at lately.  
As he was making his way through a dark alley, careful as always, he stopped to listen to the sounds of the resting city around him. He spent about a minute observing the silence, making sure there was nothing to worry about, but the more he listened, the more he could feel that someone was watching him from the shadows. So, he walked up to the middle of the alley, waited a bit longer then spoke to the darkness around him:  
"I know you're here."  
He could suddenly feel his heart pounding louder in his chest, his pulse crawling up into his ears, as suspected danger was approaching.  
"Come out and end this!"  
After he had said that, footsteps emerged from the silence, coming from behind him at an unhurried pace. Anders turned around to look at the face he had been running from for at least a year now. The ice-blue eyes that gave him nightmares were now staring right into him with all the hatred in the world.  
"You understand why I'm here?" Justice spoke in a cold voice, loathing creeping into his tone with every word.  
"I know what you intend to do," Anders answered, his voice cracked with fear. "And I know you're doing it because of your son and wife-"  
"They're dead because of you," the hunter growled. "They're dead because of your failure. I should never have called you..."  
"I should never have come. But we cannot change the past-"  
"THEY MUST BE AVANGED!" Justice shouted, his voice like an explosion, unexpected in the night's quiet. The volume and the sudden shouting silenced and shook Anders, he could feel his chest tightening as the man interrupted his speech. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself enough to speak up again.  
"Go on, then," the healer said. "Kill me. Finish this cursed pursuit!"  
Justice gave a mildly puzzled look to his prey, tilting his head a little then slowly walking closer to him, until he was right in front of the other man.  
"You would just accept your fate? No more running? You expect me to believe that you'd just let me take your life, right here, right now?"  
"Yes," Anders replied with almost a hiss. "I am tired of running, of living in the shadows, of always looking behind my back. You have found me. Let it end."  
Justice took one more, painfully slow look at the healer. Then he drew out his long dagger and slowly raised it to Anders' neck. He looked up, stared him straight in the eyes, while still holding the blade at his prey's skin. He stood like that for a while, way longer than Anders wanted, torturing him even when he finally had his revenge in his grasp.  
"This is too easy," Justice spoke again then with sudden momentum, he grabbed Anders' right hand and chopped it right off of his arm. The healer gave out an unearthly cry and instantly fell to his knees, crumbling and huddling up on the ground as the unbearable pain began to spread through his body.  
  
Eraeth's dreams were disturbed by all kinds of strange moments and aspects of the last two days. She saw the face of Joriah a few times, each time was a bit different, but all versions ended the same way, by the bearded man betraying her. Sometimes her former mistress, Miss Trevelyan appeared too, also Lord Pavus and an intimidating looking Lady Mountell. She often wandered the hall of the Trevelyan Mansion, hiding in the halls and rooms, always on the edge of being discovered, never quite free from her pursuers. One time even the stranger from the woods had made a not so pleasant appearance. This was Eraeth's second night alone on the run, and her last time sleeping on the cold ground, not far from the abandoned house where she and Joriah had originally taken shelter. She didn't dare to spend her nights inside the shack, but she gave one last chance to the Captain to keep his promise and come back for her, so she needed to stay somewhere he could actually find her. She had left her cap on a branch, in a place where it could be seen from the house, hoping that Joriah would know to look for her in the area, but by this time she didn't truly expect him to return. She would wake up shivering, with a sore back, reclaim her cap and take off to find a new life, or at least a new job on the island, and in fact she couldn't wait for dawn to finally arrive. She woke up every few hours to see a starry, black sky above her and nothing but darkness all around, like an infinite, cold blanket, which meant that she had to try to fall asleep again in a less uncomfortable position and hope that the next time she awoke, the sky would show the colors of sunrise. But after a while, it seemed like the sun had decided not to rise this day. One time, she woke up to the screeches of an owl on a nearby tree, next time it was the pain in her back that pulled her from her sleep, but the time after that it was a person, shaking her awake.  
She instinctively reached out for one of the hands and grabbed it, trying to sit up and defend herself as best as she could, but then as her startled, wide eyes adjusted to the low light, she saw a familiar, friendly face that soothed her panic.  
"It's alright, it's me," Joriah tried to calm her in a hushed voice. "My ship is near the coast."  
"You..." Eraeth gave a heavy sigh, still a bit breathy from the sudden waking, "you really came back?"  
"Of course." the man told her like it was the most natural thing in the world. "I would never make promises that I didn't intend to keep. Come on, I've brought a change of clothes for you. I... I don't know if they fit..."  
"I don't care if they don't, I will take them. Thank you," the girl said as she took the bundle of clothes from the bearded man and tried to inspect them, without success since the night was still quite dark at this time.  
"What has happened in the city?" Eraeth asked him in a tired voice as she began to unwrap the dress she had received.  
"Honestly? All kinds of crazy things..." the man shook his head and just as he drew a breath to explain, he stopped then his tone turned slightly confused, "Wait. Are you going to change right now?"  
Before Eraeth could give him an answer, the Captain had realized that the answer would be yes, so he jumped up, turned around and took a few steps away from the girl then began his explanation toward the dark shadows of the trees.  
"So, um... Governor Trevelyan is very displeased with my actions to say the least, so I had to leave Safe Haven yesterday and never return, if I could help it. He also told me not to mention this incident to anyone. As far as I know the city guard is still looking for Commander Rutherford."  
"What for?"  
"He..." Joriah hesitated for a moment. "He ran away with Miss Trevelyan on the engagement party, right after we did."  
At the sudden burst of loud laughter, the Captain almost turned around to glance toward the sound, but he quickly recomposed himself, unlike Eraeth who was currently half-naked and in a fit of laughter.  
"Unbelievable," she finally said once she could normally breathe again, more or less. "What a successful engagement party! Oh, the poor Governor..."  
She ended her long laugh with a big sigh then finished putting on her new clothes that were indeed a little too big for her, but she couldn't care less about that at the moment. Joriah guided her through the dark forest skillfully, paying attention to both Eraeth and the path ahead of them, until they finally reached the shore. The former handmaiden watched the dark silhouette of Captain Everard's ship growing larger with each row of the paddles as it slowly drew closer to them. There was no going back now. The Trevelyan Mansion, her years as a maid, her sketchy plans about getting a new job somewhere on the island were now all behind her and replaced by a new, different kind of uncertainty, hopefully a more benign one.  
  
Madame Hawke was sitting in her bedroom, candle flames flickering around her as a cool breeze lazily drifted in through the open window. She was quite tired, but instead of going to sleep, she just sat in her chair, listening to the noises of night, and falling deeper, more lost in her thoughts with every passing minute. After a while, this atmosphere was broken by Fenris, who walked into the room casually, talking about the happenings at the Blooming Rose, while undoing his belts and placing his weapons on the night table.  
"Prosper is back again," he continued his report about the brothel. "There haven't been any complaints, he has showed good behaviour so far. It seems like your little demonstration has done its job."  
"I have amazing people skills, don't I?" Leavin replied, but her tone didn't carry the usual lightness of her jokes and she knew Fenris could hear it as well.  
"In a manner of speaking..." he said with a pause, giving a curious look to his partner, studying her behaviour for a brief moment. "What is that in your hand?" he gestured toward the piece of paper that Leavin was holding.  
"A little love note I got from a beggar right before I entered the Rose," she answered with the constant hint of sarcasm in her voice. "It says _old watchtower, midnight_."  
"You think it's from her?" Fenris asked after brief consideration.  
"Who else would want to meet me in one of the most secluded places, outside the town?"  
"You're right," the man nodded. "What are you going to do?"  
Hawke let out a troubled sigh, rubbing her forehead like she could clear her thoughts with that then she leaned back in her chair.  
"It would be nice to back out and hide under a rock," she admitted, "but I have to go see her."  
"You don't _have to_ do anything... This sounds like the perfect setup for an ambush. If you want to walk into a trap, you should do so prepared."  
"What makes you so certain that it's a trap?" she retorted then paused and quickly corrected herself. "I mean aside from the highly suspicious location and timing. Most residents of Port Skyhold want to kill her, the rest would give her up in a heartbeat if they spotted her wandering the streets, so obviously she's trying to stay out of sight."  
"Hawke..." Fenris stepped closer, his tone more earnest, trying to get his point across. "Isabela has lots of reasons to turn on you and take revenge."  
"Hold on a second... Am I becoming senile or was it not you who came up with the _great plan_ of seeking her out and making the deal with her instead of Blackheart?"  
"Well, things have changed. You haven't seen what she has become, but I have. She's not the woman who left the island. She's angry, unpredictable. She acts like someone who has nothing to lose, and that makes her very dangerous."  
"Still..." Hawke shook her head. "I requested a meeting and now I have it. And I'm not gonna raise an army just in case it's an ambush."  
"Alright," the man accepted her decision with a soft sigh. "But I'm coming with you. And we're gonna retreat at the first sign of trouble."  
"Really?" Leavin gave him a little smirk. "Is this our style now? Are we getting too old for a little danger?"  
"I'm just making sure that we'll have the time to grow old," Fenris answered with a hint of a smile then walked back to the night table to reequip his weapons.  
The two of them slipped out the back door of the Blooming Rose, unnoticed by any of the clients as far as they knew, and then made their way through the dark streets of Port Skyhold, careful not to draw attention to themselves. Whatever was about to happen tonight, it was best if no one apart from the ones attending had any knowledge of the meeting or ambush at the old watchtower. They left the town without a hint of trouble and walked for twenty minutes or so before they reached the given location. The ruins of the tower spoke of more than one of those who had owned the island before Port Skyhold became a pirate colony. The current residents had no use for this pile of rocks, but it showed the signs of having been built, destroyed and rebuilt many times. Now it was a crooked, dark shadow, ominously leaning above the small clearing as the Madame and the bodyguard finally arrived.  
They waited for a few minutes, discussing their suspicions and suggestions in tiny whispers and almost unperceivable motions, and then they both stopped and listened as they heard someone approaching with careful steps.  
"I figured you wouldn't dare to face me alone," Isabela greeted the two with a scornful tone. "What a surprising turn that you've brought your guard dog with you. Are you planning to set him loose to get me?"  
Leavin could hear from her partner's movement and breathing that he didn't appreciate the hostile start of the conversation.  
"I haven't come here to oppose you," Hawke stated, which earned a disdainful laugh from the other woman.  
"Well, excuse me if I don't believe a word you say!"  
"Isabela, listen!" Leavin took a single step toward her, not wanting to close the distance between them just yet. "I know you're blaming me. And you have all the right to do so-"  
"Oh, thank you for giving me permission."  
"But we have to put the past behind us. Right now, you're in greater danger than ever before. Blackheart will return in a few days or maybe in the next hour and when he hears about what has happened while he was gone, he will hunt you down. I don't know if there's anyone on this island you can trust, but I really doubt it. So, you have no choice, but to let me help you."  
"Help me?" Isabela repeated the words with disbelief. "Don't make me laugh..."  
"Yes, I want to help you," Hawke told her in a louder, more confident voice. "I can hide you at the Rose and make sure that Blackheart never reaches you."  
"The last I've seen, your brothel wasn't exactly a fort, but never mind that," the other woman said with a calmer, wondering tone. "Why would you even want to help me? Why do you care? You gain nothing from harboring an enemy of Blackheart."  
"No," Leavin sighed. "But I'm not doing this because of him or anyone else. We were allies once. Not only allies, we were friends and I have betrayed you."  
"I know, I was there," Isabela kept mocking her.  
"I have failed to protect you once and it was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made, it has haunted me ever since. Now I have the chance to... well, I can't undo my failure, but I can make sure that it never happens again."  
Isabela slowly walked up to Hawke, watching her with a look hidden by shadows. This was the first time Leavin could see a hint of the scar that covered her face.  
"It haunts you, you say. Good," she told her in a quiet, low voice. "Why do you think I'd set you free from regret after all you've done to me?"  
"I know you're angry at me," Hawke answered, "and I don't care. I don't want you to die. So, if I have to knock you out and drag you to the Rose, keep you safe behind lock doors and under guards, I will do it. It's your decision to come with me willingly or wait for me to take what I want, but I _will_ protect you and I don't need anyone's approval to do it. So, make the wise choice."  
  
"Alright. I will put aside my pride and admit that you were less wrong than I thought you were," Dorian told his fiancée after spending half an hour on the deck of the merchant ship they had hired.  
He wasn't sure if it was because of the unhurried pace they were sailing at, or because of being able to see the horizon and his surroundings, but he was feeling almost completely healthy. This was a new experience for him; all of his sea journeys before were a terrible mixture of nausea, vomiting and hunger. He did his best not to pay attention to the mild signs of his very faint sickness and not to think about his previous experiences, but Yael kept him company and their conversations helped him take his mind off the topic for the most part. He was secretly hoping that the relatively short journey would allow him to avoid the usual sea sickness entirely, which he would consider a personal accomplishment.  
"That is such a gracious compliment, my lord," Yael mirrored the man's sarcasm. "I am lost for words."  
"Then I shall take it back immediately," Dorian replied, "for I wish to talk about our plans before we reach Port Skyhold."  
"I thought we have already discussed everything important."  
"Yes, but plans rarely go as intended."  
"As you were kind enough to demonstrate back in Safe Haven," the tall woman couldn't repress a mischievous smile and a soft giggle.  
"Well, I did achieve my original intentions... By ruining everyone's lives and forcing them to flee their homes, yes."  
"Hopefully our stay in the pirate colony will go more smoothly," Yael said with a more serious tone.  
"Hoping can't hurt, but let's be honest. We will definitely run into unexpected problems."  
"If we stick to our cover story, pretend to be mere merchants looking to expand their business and keep out of other people's affairs, we shall be fine. I'm an expert at staying in the background, I'm only worried about you breaking the illusion. How are you supposed to not wear the most expensive and fashionable garments for three days straight? It will be a difficult challenge!"  
"Ah, yes," Dorian gave a huff of laughter and played along with teasing banter. "It sounds horrendous. The only worse fate than that will be when we find out that there isn't a single bed on the entire island that isn't too short for you."  
"Well, then I'll have to lengthen it with your bed, dooming you to sleep on the floor," the woman retorted.  
"You're a cruel woman," the man shot a menacing look at her, with a hint of a smile on his lips.  
"I think I've spent too much time with you," Yael sighed. "It's ruining my perfectly lady-like behaviour."  
"We can't let that happen. It is probably a terrible idea, because it will most certainly ruin my achievement of not throwing up every five minutes... but I'm going to go downstairs and have a little talk with Cullen."  
With that Dorian turned around and made his way to the hatch, but as soon as he reached it, shouting and a change in the crew's behaviour drew his attention. So, he decided to have a word with the captain before moving downstairs, who was currently watching the horizon through a spyglass.  
"Captain," Dorian greeted him as he stopped next to the shorter man, who didn't seem to pay any mind to him. "May I ask what the commotion is about?"  
"We spotted sails on the horizon, sir," one of the sailors replied instinctively.  
"Increase our speed to maximum!" the captain shouted to his crew as he lowered his spyglass then he turned toward Dorian and the just arriving Yael behind him. "My lord and lady, I need you to retreat to the hold and stay there until it's safe to come out. Now."  
Dorian didn't waste any time and hurried back to the hatch, and before he went downstairs he could see Yael still standing near the railing, inspecting the other ship with a spyglass.  
"What's going on?" Cullen demanded as he ascended the stairs, looking around, trying to figure out the answer.  
"Apparently, there's a ship chasing us," Dorian complained then grabbed his friend's arm as he almost fell from the movement of their ship gaining speed rapidly.  
Cullen placed a hand on his shoulder as he passed the other man and made his way toward the captain.  
"It's a pirate ship," Yael reported to the former Commander as she joined him. "The emblem on the flag resembles the shape of a heart."  
"Beautiful," Cullen gave a troubled huff of laughter. "It's the damned Two Sirens... Captain! What is our plan?"  
"What the...?" the man turned around, giving an annoyed look to the approaching passengers. "I've told you to go downstairs!"  
"I am qualified to help you, Captain, you know that," Cullen tried to convince him. "I suggest we make for the coast and lose them in the narrow passages where they can't follow."  
"I am the captain of this vessel and I order you to stay in the hold," the other man gave his command again with more confidence this time. "And you shouldn't worry. We're out of range and as long as we're able to keep this distance, we're completely safe-"  
A distant, familiar sound cut off the captain's sentence. The sound of mortar cannons. There was a very long second when Cullen and the captain were silently staring at each other in disbelief then their training and their instincts kicked in, and they both lay down on the floor, shouting to the people around them to do the same. Barely a moment later came the impacts of heavy mortar fire, sending splinters of wood in all directions and filling the air with the shouts of injured crewmembers. The captain slowly got to his feet, looked around briefly then gave his order:  
"Shorten sail then drop the anchor!"  
"What are you doing?!" Cullen demanded.  
"What is best for my ship and crew," the captain answered with no more patience left in his voice, looking the other man straight in the eyes. "I'm telling you for the last time. Go back to the hold."  
The blonde man hesitated for a brief second, glanced over at Lady Mountell, who was ready to follow him downstairs, and then he accepted the order and started walking back to the hatch. Before they could reach it though, the enemy ship gave a couple of long-ranged cannon shots that didn't do much damage and were completely unnecessary, since the merchant ship had obviously surrendered.  
Cullen and Lady Mountell found a worried Minaresca waiting for them in the hold and a very sick Dorian, who couldn't care less about the developments on account of his terrible nausea. They didn't have much choice but to wait for their fate and share the captain's hope that the pirates will plunder the ship then leave them in peace. A few minutes had passed when they finally heard the other ship arriving, people talking and shouting orders, running about, moving things around. They didn't have much time to prepare, but Yael and Cullen had done their best to barricade the door, which as it turned out didn't even slow down the pirates. They could hear as someone attempted to push the door open then tried again with greater force without any success, and a few seconds later the door was quickly torn apart with an axe, revealing probably the biggest man they had ever seen, who made even Lady Mountell look like a short woman. The mountain of muscles instructed them rather than commanded to move upstairs if they didn't want any trouble, and he was right; there was no point in resisting. The ship was filled with pirates, mean-looking warriors all of them, covered in scars and fresh wounds, and armed to the teeth. The tall, strong fellow was losing his patience, so he grabbed Dorian's arm and pulled him to his feet with ease, who then snapped at him like he would at a maid in his own household. After that they all followed the invaders' instructions in complete silence; they went up to the main deck where they joined the rest of the crew in an invisible prison cell, guarded by pirates. They were forced to their knees and the guards reacted with ferocious shouts to their tiniest moves and even the quietest words. The merchant ship's captain was the only one outside this cage of fear, and he was being interrogated by a man with a long, black braid, who behaved like he was the one in charge of the raiders. He gestured slightly toward the new arrivals and the captain began explaining who the passengers were, judging by the way he was pointing at each of them. After brief consideration, the pirate captain said something to a younger member of his crew, who forwarded the order then walked up to Cullen and Minaresca.  
"You're coming with us," the young man told them. "Follow our orders and you won't be harmed."  
Cullen gave a look of concern to Miss Trevelyan, who was obviously terrified by the entire situation then he asked the pirate in front of him, "Can you guarantee that no harm comes to her?"  
"No," the man answered. "You can, by doing exactly what you're told."  
The blonde man gave a troubled sigh then stood up and helped the girl to her feet.  
"Search the other two," the same young pirate ordered as Cullen and Minaresca were escorted toward the other ship.  
One of the guards now stepped up to Dorian and yanked him to his feet with unnecessary roughness and began going through his pockets, checking for hidden weapons and valuables.  
"I can see you don't have the common sense of _asking_ for my money, but if you keep this up-"  
The nobleman's already weak threat was cut short when the pirate slammed an elbow into his face.  
"Shut your-" the pirate tried to say, but Yael was already on her feet, delivering her first punch to his nose, followed by another one to the man's stomach. The pirate was definitely not expecting the noble lady to charge at him like that, he was caught off guard, but after a moment of confusion he was doing his best to defend himself. Yael almost had his arm twisted to his back, when the other guards reached them and pulled her back from their crewmate, holding her down as best as they could.  
"See?" Dorian whispered toward the assaulted pirate. "She bites."  
"Bring those two as well!" They heard the pirate captain's command, which earned a few disapproving grunts from the guards currently holding the tall lady still.  
"You heard him! Move your arses!" the younger pirate shouted at the guards, who then followed their orders and led the two nobles aboard the pirate ship, where they were eventually tied up and locked into a small room, along with their fellow captives.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The English colony of Safe Haven, as the name suggests is a promise of peaceful sanctuary, but as it turned out, not even the highest walls can shield one from the fury of a grieving father. Anders accepted his fate, when his hunter, who called himself Justice found him, but the man seeking his revenge thought that death wouldn't be quite enough as punishment, so instead of killing the healer, he cut off his hand and left him bleeding on the street. But not only Anders, but the pirate hunter, Captain Everard too had to face judgement. Lord Dorian Pavus and Lady Yael Mountell had brought the Captain before Governor Trevelyan, who out of fear that the recent scandal would draw ridicule and unwanted attention, did nothing more, but declared Everard unwelcome in Safe Haven. The pirate hunter had to leave immediately and never return, but before sailing away from the island he found the maid, Eraeth hiding in the woods, keeping his promise to protect her. Lord Pavus and his fiancée in the meantime arranged a trip to the pirate colony, Port Skyhold and secured passage for the Governor's daughter, Miss Trevelyan and the fugitive, Mister Rutherford as well. Just when they thought they were out of harm's way, Captain Blackheart's ship, the Two Sirens appeared on the horizon, and with their newly acquired cannons attacked the merchant ship and taking the four nobles as prisoners. The people of Port Skyhold knew that Blackheart's return was approaching, so Isabela, who had attempted to take the life of the pirate captain's youngest sister, agreed to meet an old acquaintance of hers, Madame Hawke. The Madame revealed her intention to hide and protect Isabela from Blackheart's wrath, which the wanted woman strongly doubted because of her difficult past with Hawke, so the Mamade didn't want to leave the decision to Isabela. The older one of Blackheart's sisters, Mistress Lale payed a visit to the fort and asked Captain Oghren's assistant, Leliana to give shelter to her injured sister, Miss Özge. The Captain of the fort sent word to her later that day, informing the Mistress that they welcomed and would protect her sister.

It was around eleven in the morning, the halls and the courtyard of the fort were filled with the atmosphere of the crew working and training; everyone was up and going about their business, except for one person. So, Leliana crossed the courtyard, changed a few quiet words with a runner boy on the stairs - one of her double agents in the tavern - and then walked through the relatively tranquil halls of the upper floor. As she turned around a corner, she spotted one of the pirates guarding the door she was headed for. She never liked that man.  
"Good morning, Mister Stafford," Leliana greeted the bearded pirate with a perfectly executed, polite smile. "Has the Captain awoken yet?"   
"No. I mean, I didn't go in, but he hasn't left the room," Stafford replied while giving the red headed woman a long, judging look.   
"Thank you," she said and took a step toward the Captain's door, where she was immediately stopped by the pirate guarding it.   
"Where do you think you're going?" the bearded man told her in a quiet voice, close enough to the shorter woman to give her a not so pleasant taste of his breath.   
"There are matters that require the Captain's attention and cannot be delayed," Leliana stated with a calm tone after a short, annoyed sigh. "So, I'm afraid I will have to wake up Captain Oghren myself."  
The pirate stood there for a few seconds, staring at her with that stupid sneer on his face then he relaxed and moved out of her way remarking, "I bet you will..."  
Mister Stafford was a strong fighter, but that was the only good thing Leliana could say about him. He wasn't the most essential member of the crew and this kind of behaviour happened with him around more often than not. Leliana estimated that if he were to go missing, no one would really care, for he wouldn't leave any sort of vacuum behind him, but she decided that she would deal with the matter later.   
She entered the Captain's chamber, where she was greeted by exactly what she had been expecting. Leftover food on the table and some on the floor, empty bottles of rum on every surface of the room, and a snoring, half-dressed Captain Oghren on the bed. Leliana let out an inaudible, troubled sigh then moved to the table, examining the objects placed on it, relieved to see that one of the jugs wasn't empty at all, but only because it didn't hold any alcohol in it. She took the jug, strode up to the bed, and with a graceful motion she splashed all the water into Oghren's face. The robust man woke up with an angry roar, trying to wipe the cool water out of his braided, fiery red beard with one hand and wildly attacking the air around him with the other.   
"Who is..." the Captain shouted at her, still not fully aware of his surroundings. "What are you doing, cruel woman?!"   
"Trying to make sure that you're awake and in a presentable state when Captain Blackheart arrives," Leliana answered in a perfectly calm voice. "You cannot be drunk when he returns and visits his sister. You will have to meet him and behave like a decent human being for a few minutes."  
The Captain rubbed his eyes then with a frustrated groan he shifted on the bed and reached toward the closest bottle that still had some rum in it, but his assistant was swifter and snatched it up before he could grab it.   
"And no more drinking for today," she announced. "From now on, I will control how much alcohol you may consume."  
Hearing Leliana's words, Oghren's expression rapidly turned from frustrated into raging, and with another wordless shout he pushed himself off the bed and charged at the woman, lifting his fist to punch her. Then right when he would have reached the assistant, he stopped. He didn't see where the dagger had come from, but now Leliana was pressing it to his throat with a cold, threatening expression.   
"Do not forget your place, _Captain_ ," she said in a low, confident voice. "You're only in charge of this fort because I allow you. And don't think that I couldn't find a replacement if I wanted to."  
The big, muscly man replied with a disapproving huff, but Leliana could see him relax and accept his fate for now, so she lowered her dagger and slid it back to its well-hidden sheath.   
"Go, take a bath and pull yourself together," she ordered. "The men wouldn't want to serve a useless drunkard."  
With that she reassumed her elegant, dutiful posture, turned around and left the room, giving an innocent, little nod to Mister Stafford as she passed him.  
  
Most blessings are two edged swords that can turn into curses at the most unexpected times. The darkness of the night that Anders had thought of as a blessing not so long ago, was now making his already difficult situation even more impossible. He was in terrible pain, disoriented from loss of blood, and he hadn't seen a single soul on the few streets he had crossed so far. When he was trying to hide, there were guards and civilians everywhere, and now when he needed to be found, there was of course no one around. He wasn't certain if he was heading in the right direction, his best chance was running into someone - anyone really - who could help him to reach a surgeon or a physician, or let others know that there was a stranger in great need of healing. But there was no one. It was possible that not much time had passed since his encounter with Justice, but to Anders' senses, time was crawling with unbelievable slowness and every passing moment, every forced step seemed like eternal torture not only to his body, but to his mind as well. He knew that he didn't have much time, that he was getting closer to unconsciousness with every second, so he did his best to keep his mind occupied by reciting poems and tongue twisters, which was not an easy task under his current circumstances. Shivers ran through his body as he pushed himself to take another step then another; each of them seemed like an entire journey with no rest at the end, so each new journey required more effort than the last one. He lifted his eyes again to look at his surroundings, checking the buildings around him, and finally he saw the sign of the pharmacy he was trying to find. He blinked a few times, for his vision was already blurred and his eyes had difficulty focusing, but now he was sure that he was in the right place, although he had no idea if anyone here could help him at all or if his journey had been in vain. He took deep breaths to muster his remaining strength for one last push to reach the entrance where he viciously banged at the door with his left hand, his blows impacting on the wood as faint bumps, nothing more. He tried to call out as loud as his condition would allow him and did his best not to collapse where he stood, for he knew it would be almost impossible for him to get on his feet again, and extremely difficult to keep himself conscious. Long seconds had passed, too long from Anders' perspective. He could feel hopelessness creeping into his heart and slowly draining all his strength from his legs and his mind. He quickly shifted his left arm to find support on the door and keep himself from falling to the ground then gave a short, painful groan from the effort. He stared at the cobblestones under his feet, doing all he could to fight the urge to give into exhaustion and let himself slip out of consciousness, and as he tried to recall any of the poems that had kept him awake this far, all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
"Come now, quickly," he heard a man's voice and followed his instructions without thinking. The man helped him walk and led him through a door not far from the pharmacy's entrance, into a dimly lit room where he was laid down on a bed or couch. The temptation gof falling asleep was now irresistible; Anders' thouhts were too disorganized, each idea fell apart before it could truly take form, his fatigue and weakness had caught up with him now that he was finally relatively comfortable and relaxed.  
"No, no, no," the stranger said as he gave a series of soft slaps to the healer's face. "It's not time to fall asleep yet. What's your name, lad? Hm? What's your name?"  
"It's... Anders," he managed to utter the words.  
"It's very good to meet you, Anders. My name is Cyrion Tabris," the man told him as he undressed his heavily bleeding stump. "I see you've tried to strangulate the veins, that's good. Are you still awake? Are you paying attention, Anders?"  
He was, barely. But he had no more strength left in him to speak or give any sort of reaction. He just lay there, doing his best to focus on Cyrion's words, for that was all he could do at the moment.   
"Here, drink this," the kind stranger spoke again then helped Anders lift his head a little and held a glass to his lips. Anders did as he was told; the liquid slipped down his throat with ease, leaving a terrible taste of medicine in his mouth. It was familiar and he tried to determine what it could be, but his mind was too slow and dazed and no thoughts seemed to emerge. He finally fell asleep wondering about this taste, completely oblivious to his surroundings and the gruesome happenings of the day.  
  
A cool breeze stroked Eraeth's hair as she watched the tall cliffs and the lush trees float by in the slowly fading sunlight. It's been a long time since her last sea voyage and she found the ship's rocking quite soothing, given that the weather was in a pleasant, forgiving mood. Perhaps it was because of how rarely she had the chance to be a passanger aboard a ship, but all three journeys of her life had had excellent wheater, and this forth one seemed to follow the pattern. Although she couldn't remember much of her first voyage, for she was just a child at the time, she knew that the trip had gone without noticeable complications. The next two she could recall very clearly; it was but a few years ago that Miss Trevelyan and her father had visited Kirkwall, a larger port of the islands with much greater influence than Safe Haven, and Eraeth was fortunate enough to accompany them on this journey. It was a nice experience seeing a new place like that and Eraeth had enjoyed being at sea as well. This time was very different. She was heading toward the unknown, just like the last time - Joriah had told her they were going to a place called Ghislain - but now there was no home to return to, only the promises of a captain she barely knew, who had given her no reason to doubt him yet. Her future was more uncertain than ever, and still for some reason she couldn't quite grasp, she felt so peaceful, like the world was in perfect order. Watching the distant forests and the changing rock formations she could almost forget about the crew around her, she could almost believe the sweet illusion that there was no one else on the face of Earth, only her and the sea.   
She noticed Joriah's voice in the distance as he was talking to one of his men; in spite of all her daydreaming, Eraeth's ability to pick up certain details about her surroundings worked perfectly. She presumed that the Captain was headed toward her, and although she wasn't able to hear what exactly he was saying, the tone and the crew's replies suggested that something was about to happen. She guessed right; a few moments later Joriah walked up to her side, placed one hand on the railing of his vessel and informed her:  
"We're about to reach our destination."  
Eraeth instinctively looked up and searched the coast for any sign of a port or a village, but she saw nothing, only deep forests and water.   
"Bastien is an old friend of my father's, a good man," the Captain continued. "I'm sure he will help us."  
Just as he had finished his sentence, one of the crewmembers shouted his name, so Joriah left with a quick ' _excuse me_ ' and a polite nod. Eraeth gave a slightly worried sigh, for she could already feel the closeness of the unknown and she didn't like not knowing exactly what to expect. She turned toward the island again, and this time she noticed a glimpse of firelight in the distance, that she was certain wasn't there before. She focused on the shore and waited for their ship to move closer, and as they passed some large cliffs and turned to sail into a bay, from nothing but undisturbed forests a small colony emerged before her eyes. In a couple of minutes they reached the tiny dock of the village, Joriah gave out his orders then he escorted Eraeth to the shore, where a narrow path led them deeper into the island. For a while they saw nothing but trees, some fences and occasionally a servant or a slave carrying heavy sacks or baskets. Then suddenly, as they passed the treeline, they found themselves in the middle of a plantation with small shacks, larger warehouses here and there, and lots of people working the fields. As they walked on the path through the plantation, Eraeth tried to take a closer look at the workers to determine their status here, and she quickly concluded that most of them were slaves, but she spotted others whom she thought to be payed servants. She also saw a couple of guards patrolling the borders and some standing in certain places, from where they probably had a perfect view of the fields. Then she noticed a figure on the path, walking straight toward them and about to address them, judging by her posture.   
"Welcome, Captain Everard," the black woman, dressed in fine clothes said courteously. "I would have prepared a more suitable reception for you, but sadly we didn't know you would be visiting."  
"Yes, I was led here by unexpected turns of events, I had no time to send word ahead," the Captain replied. "I hope I didn't cause any inconvenience."  
"Not at all, darling," she told him with a gracious smile then turned toward Eraeth. "I've never had the pleasure of meeting you before. I am Mistress Vivienne."  
"The pleasure is mine, Mistress," the girl bowed as she was taught to. "My name is Eraeth."  
"A handmaiden, if my eyes don't deceive me," the woman remarked. "I am most curious to hear what has brought you here. Come, let us continue our talk in the comforts of the mansion."  
Joriah and Eraeth followed Mistress Vivienne quietly, who walked through the plantation with confidence, occasionally giving short instructions to slaves, servants and guards alike. She definitely seemed like an important person, well mannered, evidently very observant, but apart from this Eraeth couldn't perceive much more about her just yet. They walked up a smaller hill, across a nicely kept garden, until they reached an elegant mansion surrounded by tall trees. Vivienne greeted the guards politely then told the servants to fetch some food and drink for the unexpected guests. She led them to a cozy parlor, where they all seated themselves in comfortable chairs around a small, gilded table.   
"Now, Captain," the Mistress addressed Joriah, "you must tell me to what I owe the pleasure of having you here, in Ghislain."  
"I've come to talk to Duke Bastien," he told her. "I have a favor to ask of him."  
"I see," Vivienne said without ever breaking her mask of graciousness. "Unfortunately, Bastien fell ill a few weeks ago and he's still recovering from the sickness. You mustn't worry though, we have an excellent physician treating him, but he still needs much rest. Until he is fully healed, he trusted me with all his business, so you'll be discussing this favor with me, if it's fine by you."  
"Yes, of course," Joriah nodded in the businesslike manner that he usually assumed in situations like this. "I would ask you to allow Eraeth to live here for a while, until I secure another place for her. I don't know yet how much time that would mean, but I am certain that it wouldn't be more than two months. As you already know she was a handmaiden, so naturally she will help out the servants and take on some of their chores."  
"Excuse me, Captain," Vivienne spoke up with a confused chuckle, "but I'm curious as to why she needs a new home in the first place."  
"Not because of her performance or behavior, I assure you," the man stated. "She has lost her job because of my mistakes, so it is my responsibility to find her a new and a suitable one."  
"How noble of you," the Mistress replied. "So, this arrangement you have in mind, it would be temporary. It seems like you didn't have much time to think this through."  
"That is correct."  
"Forgive me for saying this, but I have a strange feeling about this whole circumstance. You do understand that I would never get Bastien involved in any sort of trouble, especially not through negligence. So, how can you assure me that we wouldn't suffer any ill consequences we didn't bargain for?"  
Hearing this, Joriah immediately stood up from his chair and with the most earnest tone he could muster, he told her, "Mistress Vivienne. You have my word."  
The Mistress sized him up with a quick glance that was incredibly hard to read, even for Eraeth, then she stood as well.  
"Very well," she said. "I see I'm getting no better assurance, so your word will have to do. I think your dinner will be ready in a minute, so please follow me to the dining hall. I shall consider your request while you eat."  
"Please, Mistress Vivienne," Joriah stopped her just as she was about to leave the room. "I would like you to present my request to Bastien himself, if possible."  
The Mistress hesitated for a moment. Well, paused. Eraeth was astounded by how difficult it was to tell what the woman was thinking.  
"I shall do so immediately," she finally said with a reassuring tone and a soft bow then she led them to the dining room, where the servants were already busy setting the table.   
While Eraeth was having one of the best meals of her life - especially after the food of the last two days - she and Joriah had a chance to exchange a few words about Ghislain, Bastien, the Mistress and Joriah's plans to leave in the morning. Eraeth almost hoped for a brief second that Duke Bastien wouldn't allow her to stay at his home, so she wouldn't be left alone without the man, who had protected her so far with varying success. The moment passed quickly, for the Ghislain plantation seemed like a secure place to be for a while, with food on the table and a job she had experience at; it was certainly an improvement compared to her chances back at Safe Haven.   
Just as Eraeth and Joriah finished their dinner, Mistress Vivienne entered the room and let them know that Duke Bastien was happy to let the handmaiden stay for as long as it was needed. Eraeth couldn't be sure what the future would bring, but at least this was a start, and a good one for a change.   
  
The Two Sirens had finally reached Port Skyhold and its captain didn't waste any time; he chose five of his strongest men and went ashore with them in the first boat. There was already a smaller crowd gathering in the harbor, people who were probably hoping to find out if Captain Blackheart's latest hunt had been successful. But he had no time or patience for them today; he ordered his men to follow him and be ready for anything until he said otherwise then he got out of the boat and made his way through the crowd. As people moved to give space to the Captain, Ercan spotted Lale waiting near one of the warehouses with her arms crossed, pacing up and down in nervousness or impatience. As soon as she noticed him, she headed right toward him and joined his hurried walk into town.  
"Brother," she addressed him, but before she could continue, Ercan interrupted.  
"Later, Lale," he told her in a little frustrated, serious voice. "I have business at the brothel."  
"Ercan," she persisted and lightly grabbed his arm to make him listen. "It's about our sister."  
Blackheart stopped his march toward the Blooming Rose and looked into his sister's eyes, searching for the reason for her weary tone and stern expression. He could see something was wrong, but he couldn't turn back now, not with the problematic object he carried on his person.   
"It will have to wait," he said and saw the angry look on his sister's face before he turned around and continued his walk.   
This was definitely not the answer she expected of him, and either she realized how serious Ercan's _business_ must be or she simply didn't want to voice her disapproval in front of half of Port Skyhold, but she didn't say another word, just followed them from a short distance. Captain Blackheart and his escort of strong fighters must have been quite the intimidating sight, and Ercan didn't need the daunted expressions of passers-by to figure that out. It might not have been his wisest decision as of late, but he could simply not risk carrying around this piece of his latest prize without proper protection.   
He and most of his vanguard entered the Blooming Rose, instantly drawing everyone's attention to themselves. One of the guards quickly moved to the entrance and attempted to block their way, doing his best to look confident in the face of six strong warriors.   
"I want to talk to your boss," Ercan announced.  
"With a force like that?" the guard questioned his company with good reason, Ercan admitted to himself. "Place all your weapons on the table. None of you are allowed to come in until you're unarmed."  
"There's no need, Jansen." They heard the playful voice of the Madame from across the hall. "The Captain and I are gonna have a nice, private conversation in my office. Nothing to worry about."  
Jansen took a long look at their suspicious guests then moved out of the way, trying to make it as obvious as it was needed that he was still keeping an eye on the fighters. As soon as the permission was given, Ercan walked past him and crossed the saloon with long, hurried steps, ascended the stairs and followed the Madame to her office. She closed the door behind them then walked to her desk, asking her visitor with a casual tone:  
"Can I get you some rum, wine, whiskey-"  
Before she could finish her needless banter, Ercan interrupted her by taking a bundle out from under his coat and tossing it onto the desk with a heavy clang.  
"What the hell is this?" he demanded in a threatening, accusing voice.  
"I really hope it's a metal gear or something, since you're so comfortable with throwing it about," the Madame said after an annoyed sigh.  
"Are you out of your damned mind?!" Ercan continued, anger filling his tone and raising his voice a little more.  
"Before I answer that," Hawke replied in a quieter voice, but not less threatening than the Captain's, "may I remind you how sensitive this matter is? You should keep your voice down."  
Ercan would have loved to just scream his reply at her, demonstrating exactly how sensitive the matter was, maybe then the Madame would feel the weight of the situation. But she was right, so he lowered his voice instead.  
"And you should stop giving instructions after all the shit you've done," he told her, putting both his hands on the desk and leaning a bit towards the woman. "You tricked me into recovering something that never should have reached this island in the first place, that I have fought to get rid of. After all your secrecy, you really expected me to deliver the crown without ever opening the chest?"  
"Of course not," she gave a little flustered huff, "but I knew you wouldn't dare to tell anyone about it."  
"I don't know what you're up to, but you have to realize how this looks."  
"So, let me explain," Hawke told him, matching the intensity of the Captain's gaze.  
"Make it quick," Ercan said in a low voice, clearly losing his patience rapidly.  
"My reasons aren't political," the Madame began. "It's all very simple. I had a lead and I had a buyer. This thing is worth an incredible amount of money, and now that our cards are on the table, I'm willing to give you a fair share for your part in securing it. The buyer will take it in a couple of days and the cursed crown will be gone for good. It'll be like it was never even here."  
"But it _was_ here," Ercan gave an angry sigh. "It could be traced back to you and me, to Port Skyhold. Do you know what your buyer intends to do with it? Hasn't it ever occurred to you that you'd be involving the entire island in that? You're not playing only with your own life here."  
"I know that we have history with the crown," Hawke told him. "I know that _you_ have history with the crown. But right now, it's nothing but an extremely valuable source of money."  
"You don't give a shit about this island, do you?" the Captain took a step back and gave a disdainful look to the Madame. "It's not just money! It's a symbol. And a weapon that you're currently turning against us."  
"Well, it doesn't matter now," she said with a sigh then leaned toward the desk, reaching for the bundle on top of it. "The buyer will be expecting it, and the crown will be on its-"  
Before Madame Hawke could reach the golden circlet, Ercan placed a hand on it and pulled it away from her, staring her straight in the eyes.  
"If you want this wretched crown," he said slowly in a low voice, "it's not just me you have to deal with, but every single captain on this island. This concerns everyone."  
With that, he took the bundle and hid it under his coat once again, and left the room with long, confident steps. He could hear the Madame trying to stop him with something, but she was too afraid to raise her voice. He ignored her and continued his way downstairs, where he motioned his men to follow him and exited the Blooming Rose.   
  
It was a hot day in Port Skyhold, which made dealing with annoying merchants and complaining captains even more tiresome than usual, so Varric decided to spend the afternoon in the company of cool, decent ale and headed to the Hanged Man - or as the locals creatively renamed it ' _The Tavern_ '. Varric was glad to see that the hall was almost completely empty, and not in an ominous, but a comfortable way. So, he ordered a mug of ale from Sera, the blonde serving girl, and seated himself at his favorite spot, from where he could see people enter and leave, while still remaining a little out of sight. He took out his notebooks, placed them on the table, and by the time he found the pages he was looking for, Sera had already returned with his drink. Varric was hoping that the relatively quiet atmosphere of the tavern would help him relax and finally continue one of his stories in peace. There was _The Pirate Queen of Port Skyhold_ he used to be so passionate about until everything had changed and turned upside down. He knew he would probably never finish the piece, but it had many intriguing parts he didn't want to waste. Then there was half of a plot for his unsuccessful romance series, _Maiden of the Fort_ , which he disliked not only because of its wanting quality, but the old memories it contained. He had some ideas for a tale about a smuggler king, a noble navigating high society and trying to keep his business alive and unnoticed through bribery and machinations. He also had been considering writing about a city guard, who came across puzzling mysteries, solved them by any means possible and protected citizens even if it required breaking the rules. Inspiration had avoided Varric in the last few months, and though he knew this was a common curse among artists, he had had enough of it and decided that today he would end its reign over him. His mug was almost completely empty and he still hadn't written a single word in his notebook; that was when he truly realized that this quest of his wouldn't be as easy as he had imagined. Every idea that came to his mind was nothing but a quick burst that faded instantly as he reconsidered it and deemed it pointless or uninteresting. His mind worked best when he had good sources of inspiration around him, when he could turn a person or a real situation into an epic tale, repainting the original events in extravagant colors, thus forging cruel reality into enjoyable novels. But when there was nothing in his surroundings he could draw motivation from, he simply couldn't get the words flowing and felt like there was no point in writing at all.   
He quickly banished these disheartening thoughts, determined to try to destroy this cursed writer's block once again, and as he began to gather and organize his ideas, someone pulled out the chair across the table and sat down right in front of him.  
"What are you writing, friend?" the unknown man asked in a light, curious voice.  
"Book," Varric answered with a deep sigh.  
"Ooh! Is it a naughty book?" the stranger said in his obviously Spanish accent, completely ignoring the writer's annoyed expression.  
"We might never find out if you keep me from writing it, don't you think?" he gave the man another slightly irritated glance, hoping to get the message across this time.  
"That is interesting," the stranger continued, "because from where I was sitting, it looked like you've done nothing in the last fifteen minutes beside staring at these empty pages."  
"Alright, do you want something or you're only bothering me out of boredom?" Varric closed his notebook and looked up at the other man, awaiting his explanation.  
"A little bit of both," the blonde man told him then he shifted in his chair, showing a bit more interest in the conversation. "You see, it's been a long time since I've been on this island and I noticed that many things have changed. I asked around and from what I've heard it seems to me that you know quite a bit about business here."  
"It depends," Varric tilted his head, now paying attention to the stranger. "What sort of business?"  
"I have many skills and I'm looking for the most promising opportunities. I've been in pirate crews, but I'm not planning to rejoin the sailor life, if I can help it. I have experience in banditry, mercenary work, infiltration, assassination by blade, ambush and poison alike, and I am an excellent poet, if I may say."  
"That's an impressive list," the businessman admitted with a smile. "I have half a mind to call you a liar. You're either a lot older than you look or you don't like wasting time. How did you manage to do all these?"  
"Well, I have started my career... a little earlier than most people," the man explained. "I have travelled across the islands, sometimes out of a desire for new adventures, at other times I had no choice in the matter. I have fallen from one situation into the other, in some cases quite literally. There was one time when I was supposed to take out the captain of a fort and I fell from possibly the highest tower, straight into the river below. I woke up several days later on the riverbank, deep inside a jungle, surrounded by a native tribe, who dispossessed me of my belongings then took me captive. I only managed to escape them, because a day later they were ambushed by English soldiers. I had to walk for two days to find one of the smuggler hideouts in the area- Wait... What are you doing?"  
"Nothing, I'm taking notes," Varric informed him without looking up from his book. "Please, go on."  
"Am I going to be in one of your books?" the Spanish man said with an audible grin. "I can already see it! Zevran, the dashing villain, the embodiment of seduction!"  
"Wait a minute!" the writer paused and looked up at the other man again. "You're the guy who saved Blackheart's sister, aren't you?"  
"Well..." Zevran hesitated for a moment, his casual smile gone without a trace. "I happened to be in the middle of other people's affairs. It's strange how often I do that."  
"If you're willing to do a similar line of work, perhaps a more challenging one," Varric told him with a sly look on his face, "I think I have the perfect job for you."  
  
The sun was already setting when Commander Blackwall ordered his search party to return to Safe Haven, and by the time they had arrived, night had fallen and darkness covered the city streets. It had been four days since the disappearance of Miss Trevelyan and the former Commander, and so far they had barely found any trace of them. The Governor was quickly losing hope and patience, along with the trust he had put in the new Commander; Blackwall could see that this was not an optimal start to his promotion. At least, now he had a tiny piece of information about the fugitive and the captured girl. They had found an abandoned campsite inside a small cave, and tracked the footprints of a man and a woman straight to the beach, where they had completely disappeared in the sand. If this trail had indeed been left by the people they were looking for, it didn't seem like good news, but it was more than what Blackwall had a day ago. He would send some of his men to search the coast where the footprints were headed and present this development to Governor Trevelyan the next morning, but now it was time to go home and have some rest. Unless that sweet waitress he had met a few days ago was still awake at this hour. Blackwall decided he would happen by her house before heading back to the fort, so he told his men to return to the barracks without him. In the past few days Karasse seemed like the only normal thing in his life, which was saying a lot considering this was only a casual affair and nothing more. He realized that he should pull himself and his life together. He needed to show results and progress to the Governor, he needed to prove to his men that he was a fit leader and he needed to solve at least half of this mess by rescuing Miss Trevelyan, even if he wasn't able to apprehend Mister Rutherford.   
At this point, Blackwall wouldn't even have minded if Karasse was asleep or sent him away. His head was filled with thoughts about his job and his life, and the quiet atmosphere of night helped him reflect on these things. It was quite possible that what he needed wasn't distraction at all, but a long walk in the dark streets. Suddenly, he heard two short, soft hissing noises from behind. He stopped and tried to recall if he had seen anything suspicious on his way here, but he had been too deep in his thoughts to have noticed anything.   
"I understand congratulations are in order." He heard a familiar, female voice from the dark shadows. He turned to see where exactly the woman was, and now he could make out the slim figure leaning against one of the buildings.   
"Commander Gordon Blackwall," the woman continued, not moving from her cover of darkness. "It has a strange ring to it, if you ask me. But for all I care, you could be called Lord Pissbag of Titberg, if we could make money out of it."  
"What do you want, Athenril?" Blackwall demanded in a low, stern voice.   
"Is that how you treat your friends now? Don't worry, I won't let that promotion go to your head," she told him as she slowly walked out of the shadows.   
It's been some time since Blackwall had seen her; he had hoped that he wouldn't have to revisit this part of his past for a while, but now that he thought about it, it seemed self-evident that she would turn up now. Athenril was a thin woman with dark blonde hair held up in a tight bun, wearing leather pants, fine boots, an elegant doublet and expensive jewelry. Her entire appearance seemed classier than Blackwall remembered.  
"I want to bring our business back to the city," she stated. "We had to lay low for too long, and now we have the perfect opportunity to ship more than a few crates of tobacco. I'm here to organize a steady operation in Safe Haven."  
"You must be kidding me," the Commander shook his head with a huff of indignant laughter.  
"You don't know me very well, if you think I'd joke about business," she replied in a serious voice.  
"I looked the other way a couple of times, so you could smuggle something in and out of the port," Blackwall said in hushed whispers, closing the distance between them. "And only because I was a no name guard. Now I'm the Commander of the fort."  
"Exactly my point," Athenril told him. "Now you can do so much more for us."  
"My position is already at risk, I'm not going to make it worse by working with you. And we're not going to discuss this in the middle of the street."  
"As you wish," the smuggler gave a light shrug and turned to walk away from the Commander. "I'm looking forward to our next business meeting."  
With that she disappeared into the shadows, leaving Blackwall alone in the middle of the dark street, like she was never there.   
  
Samahl had spent the passed day tending to Özge and making sure she was resting comfortably; at the moment this was all he could do to assist or quicken the healing process. When everything was to his satisfaction, he began thinking about her treatment, taking notes and planning what kinds of medicine to use in the coming days. Eventually, still early in the afternoon, he could hear a commotion somewhere in the fort and a change in the outside atmosphere. He didn't pay much mind to it, he was more eager to help this girl than curious about the cause of the noises, but as it turned out, he didn't need to go and investigate. After about fifteen minutes, the door of the small room opened and revealed Aduri, who informed the physician that he was needed on the beach, for Captain Blackheart had returned with a crew full of injured pirates. Samahl didn't waste any time, he packed his things, instructed his assistant how to tend to their patient and what to do if she were to wake up, then he left the room in a hurried pace. As soon as he arrived at his house, he told some of the more healthy looking pirates to help him out in improvising a little clinic outside of the shack. In a few minutes, everything was ready and the physician was already treating the most heavily wounded of the crew. This wasn't his first time doing this. The pirate crews often returned with badly dressed injuries and festered wounds, since quality medicine was scarce and doctors who actually knew what they were doing even more so. Of course, every ship had an appointed physician or surgeon, but most of them were chosen out of necessity and not because of their qualification. So, an unspoken agreement had been formed between Samahl and the captains; he would take care of their injured and the crew would pay him the cost of the treatment, so he could acquire all the equipment and medicine he needed. This didn't mean that he always had sufficient resources, half of his job was trying to figure out how to spare more medicine without it taking its toll on any of his patients' health. But he thought it was an interesting game, he liked the challenge of it.   
After an hour or so, only lighter injuries remained; it was the Quartermaster's turn, who had some cuts on his chest and arm, but nothing serious compared to the others. They talked about the total of coins they had to pay him for his services, Iron Bull even inquired about the state of Samahl's equipment and supply of medicine. As the doctor began to clean the last of the pirate's wounds, the tall man turned around on his chair and called out to one of his crewmembers.  
"Hey, Reeds!"   
The skinny young man with the tricorne stopped and turned toward them.   
"I haven't seen you in line," the Quartermaster told him. "Have you had that wound of yours dressed while I wasn't looking?"  
"It's fine," Mister Reeds gave a wave of his hand and continued walking toward the beach.  
Iron Bull gave a disapproving sigh then turned back to the physician.  
"I would prefer to take a look at that injury," Samahl remarked.   
"Don't worry," the big man told him, "I'll talk some sense into him."  
Samahl finished dressing the Quartermaster's wounds quickly and he barely got payed, when Mister Aclassi of the same crew arrived jogging.  
"Mister Lavellan," he said, "you're needed on the Two Sirens. There's a sick person on board and we don't know what ails him."  
Samahl hurriedly organized the contents of his medicine box, picked it up and followed Aclassi at a quick pace. They took one of the boats and rowed to Blackheart's ship, where the crewmembers helped him get his bag on board then Aclassi led him down to the brig. He entered the small room to find four captives, most of them nobles, judging by the quality of their clothing. It was pretty obvious which one the sick person was; Samahl immediately went to the man's side, crouched down next to him and began to examine his condition.   
"Why do we even bother treating prisoners?" one of the pirates at the door complained. "This better not cost us any more money."  
"Shut up and let him work," Mister Aclassi put him in his place with ease.   
The mustached man was covered in cold sweat, evidently had a temperature.   
"What happened to you?" the physician began questioning his patient. "Did you catch a cold? What have you eaten recently?"  
"I had sea sickness, but that's all," the man explained with a frustrated tone, like he was blaming everyone in the room for his misfortune. "And I have only been eating whatever they call food in these parts."  
"In these parts?" Samahl looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "How long have you been here and where have you come from?"  
"We have arrived less than two weeks ago. From London."  
"Who else is from London?" Samahl asked after a short, stunned pause.  
"A lot of people, actually: the Queen of England-" the black haired man began with an unfriendly tone, but one of the other captives interrupted.  
"I am," the tall woman stated.   
After making sure that this woman didn't have any of the symptoms, the physician told the guards to escort the sick man ashore and Mister Aclassi enforced his instructions. Samahl informed him that the prisoner needed treatment immediately and asked him to keep an eye on the woman and let him know if she had any complaints about her health. Aclassi insisted on posting at least one guard at his house, which was understandable since the patient was still their captive, and the physician promised him that the man's sickness was no threat to any of the residents of Port Skyhold. Most likely. Possibly. But Samahl was right in most cases, so he decided that he didn't need to worry Mister Aclassi needlessly.  
  
It was quite late and Captain Everard was just finishing planning the ship's course and rethinking some of its parts to gain some time. He didn't want to delay his efforts to find Miss Eraeth a new, suitable home and a secure way of living, he thought it best to make haste and resolve this matter as soon as possible. He was getting tired, so he decided to retire for the evening and inspect his ship and crew one last time before doing so. He exited his cabin, asked his Quartermaster for a report on anything of note, and just when he was about to return to his room, one of the lookouts gave a sharp whistle. _Firelight on the island, Captain!_ he shouted, and Joriah moved to the left side of the deck and was given a spyglass to see it for himself. They were about to pass an island, uninhabited as far as they knew, and yet there was indeed a flicker of light filtering through the trees. Joriah gave the order to get closer, keep the ship out of sight and cast anchor. The crew did as they were told like a well-oiled machine, they killed all the lights, kept their voices down and positioned the ship just like the Captain had commanded. Joriah chose a smaller team, all he could take to the shore in a single boat, and then they rowed to the island in complete silence, barely disturbing the waves. The Captain instructed his men by hand gestures, told them to observe the fire and avoid being detected, then sent half of the team to investigate from a flanking position. He and his remaining men moved through the thin forest stealthily and hid in the cover of bushes from where they could watch the flames. Now the campfire was in plain sight, but there was no campsite near it, no structures, no signs of anyone being here. So, they waited for something to happen, for someone to appear or make a noise, for any kind of change in the environment. After almost twenty minutes of keeping watch, something finally moved. Not far from the slowly dying campfire, a trapdoor opened up and a man climbed out of it. Joriah raised his spyglass to get a better view, trying to make sure that the glint of the glass wasn't visible from near the fire. The man who had appeared seemed to wear simple clothes, leather trousers and a dirty, once white shirt, and had brown or black, balding hair. He turned back toward the trapdoor, was handed a crate by someone underground then closed the door and walk to the fire. He put two logs into the fire to feed the flames then lit a torch, picked up the crate and began walking toward the treeline, seemingly unaware that he was being watched. Joriah signaled his men to keep monitoring the campfire and wait for him in this position, and then he left to tail the smuggler. He followed him from a safe distance, made sure he wouldn't be discovered, and after a while his mark reached a creek with a small waterfall farther on, then he disappeared behind some rocks. Joriah circled around to see where he had gone, and soon he could see the cavern where the stream was coming from and in which the man was currently standing with another, taller figure. The Captain took out his spyglass to get a glimpse of the two men and their surroundings, careful not to reveal his presence by sending twinkling signs of it to the smugglers. He looked at the men at first, but he couldn't see the taller one clearly, for he just turned his back toward the entrance of the cave, so Joriah turned his gaze to the crates at their feet. He could see their contents now; they were filled with sparkling, blood red gems of varying sizes, each crate held the value of a small fortune. They must have found an abandoned mine on the island, or somewhere in the area and now they were probably about become the wealthiest smugglers of the world. Joriah shifted his spyglass to take another look at the men in the cavern, but as soon as he did, his eyes widened in dread and disbelief. He quickly lowered the spyglass, took a deep breath then checked again if his eyes were telling the truth. Now he could see the taller smuggler, as plain as day. Half of the man's face was covered in ghastly burns and swellings, but still Joriah could recognize those features instantly, and now he was certain of what he was seeing. He put away his spyglass and made his way back to his men in a hurried pace, but still cautious not to cause much noise. As soon as he reached them, he sent one to get the rest of the group and commanded them to retreat to the boat. They had to wait a minute or two for the other half of their team, but they finally arrived without any complications, ready to follow new orders. Joriah and his men rowed back to the awaiting _Lionheart_ quietly just like before, but this silence was different; it was heavy with something ominous, with the fright of the undeterred Captain Everard.   
"What is it, Captain?" one of his men asked him. "What have you discovered?"  
"A living nightmare..." Joriah confessed under his breath. "Corypheus."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of those who had hoped to escape Safe Haven and the wrath of Governor Trevelyan had found shelter, but others were not so lucky. Miss Trevelyan, Mister Rutherford and his friends from London had been captured by a pirate crew, led by none other than Captain Blackheart himself, thus arriving at Port Skyhold not as refugees but prisoners. Lord Dorian Pavus quickly fell ill and had been taken to the pirate colony's physician, Samahl Lavellan. A few days ago Isabela, the fallen pirate captain had tried to kill Blackheart's youngest sister, Miss Özge, and out of fear for her old friend's life, Madame Hawke insisted that she would protect her when Blackheart returned. And Blackheart returned furious with the thing he had found on the captured ship. He stormed into the Blooming Rose, demanded answers from Hawke and refused to give her the 'Cursed Crown', claiming that this matter concerned every pirate captain of Port Skyhold.

When Ercan opened the chest aboard the captured warship and saw the cursed crown he had wished never to lay his eyes upon, he thought he felt anger. As he exited the Blooming Rose and heard the grim news Lale had to share, he realized that what he had felt about a day ago didn't even come close to real fury. At first he thought he heard her wrong, or that her words were only a lost echo of a nightmare. _Your sister almost died._ He suddenly felt the world slow down and freeze around him, like his mind was using all its might to try to turn back time itself. _She was attacked the day you left._ The nightmare persisted and every word Lale said gave it more form and shaped it into reality. _She's in the fort, still fighting for her life._ The thought was unbearable. At this point, Ercan's mind was half veiled in burning, red anger, while the rest of him was drowning in ice cold pain.  
"We're going to the fort," he finally managed to say and began walking through the busy streets. Lale followed him in silence, not questioning him even when he stopped by the tavern to leave the crown in the office, and appointed two of his strongest men to guard it with their lives. On their way up the hill, Lale described the events of the past few days, from the first attack to the physician's latest report, and Ercan listened to the twisted story without ever interrupting it, quietly contemplating her words. As they neared the walls of the fort, the men inside began opening the main gate for the siblings and let them pass without any questions or demands, so Lale could lead her brother to Özge's chamber undisturbed.  
"Leave us," Ercan told the young woman who was sitting next to his sister's bed. She was in the middle of reading something out loud, and as she heard Blackheart's order, she immediately closed her book, placed it on the night table then left the room with hurried steps. As soon as the door closed, Ercan moved to Özge's side and sat down next to her, and when she reached out to him, he held her hand gently like it was made of porcelain.  
"I'm so happy you're finally awake," Lale let out a sad sigh. "The doctor said she mustn't speak for a while and she needs much rest as she's still quite far from fully recovering."  
"I'm sorry I let this happen to you," Ercan told his sister.  
The tired, but glad expression on Özge's face changed to worried, she maybe even tried to shake her head with a slight shift.  
"I could have avoided this," he admitted, lowering his gaze.  
"What are you talking about?" Lale raised the question with suspicion in her tone.  
"I've seen Isabela," he began his confession, still staring at the floor, "the day before my departure. I had the chance to end her life and I didn't do it."  
"What?!" Lale demanded in a loud, scolding voice. "And when were you planning to share it with us?"  
"I didn't think it was important at the time," Ercan replied, standing up and facing his sister. "And I certainly didn't think her to be so vile and cowardly as to go after you two. But I'm not gonna make the same mistake again," his voice turned more hateful with every sentence he uttered. "Isabela is a dead woman and nothing can save her now, I promise you."  
He stepped away from the bed and began pacing up and down in the small room.  
"Yes, her actions require an answer," Lale told him, "but our main goal has to be making sure that she will never be able to hurt any of us again. And judging by her second attack at the physician's house, she is determined to finish what she started, so our best and maybe our only option is to kill her before she can do even more damage. Now that Özge is badly injured, I had to take over and manage her people too. I can send spies to find out where Isabela is hiding and when we have a lead, you and your vanguard can ambush her."  
As she was saying this, Ercan noticed that Özge shifted into a sitting position and reached for the paper and quill on the night table. He went back to her side and gave her the objects she wanted, and watched as she wrote hastily written words on the page. When she was finished, she looked him in the eye and passed the paper to him.  
" _Continue the discussion after a good night's rest_ ," he read the words out loud. " _Find Isabela, but leave her fate to me_."  
Ercan gave a troubled sigh then looked back at his sister, who was still staring at him with confidence.  
"Özge, you've just woken up," Lale stepped closer to her and spoke with a concerned, caring tone. "You don't have a clear view on all the things that have happened."  
"No," Ercan declared before she could continue. "It will be as she says."  
"But-" Lale tried to argue, but her brother was obviously not paying attention to her anymore. He leaned closer to Özge and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she squeezed his hand gently, as a way of showing her gratitude perhaps. Then Ercan stood up and walked out of the chamber, where the Captain's personal assistant, Leliana was already waiting for him.  
"Let your Captain know that I'm grateful for his help in protecting my sister," he told her. "And tell him that tomorrow I expect him to climb down from his fort and attend a council of all captains. We'll have to discuss a serious matter."  
The assistant nodded in agreement and Ercan walked away, hurriedly followed by his sister, Lale. After they had passed the main gate and were in a fair distance from the walls, she asked him about this 'Council of Captains' and what urgent business he had had with the Madame.  
"I have what Hawke wanted," he informed her, his voice already filled with anger just from the thought of it. "It's the fucking Cursed Crown."  
  
Leavin raised the glass to her lips and drank until it was completely empty then she put it back on the desk and continued pacing in a half circle around the bed.  
"It's alright," she said, letting out a deep sigh as she rubbed her forehead. "It's fine. We can fix this."  
She was doing her best to convince everyone in the room that their situation wasn't as impossible as it seemed, but most importantly she was repeating the words as an attempt to make _herself_ believe them. It didn't seem to have worked so far.  
"I would say I told you so..." Fenris remarked as he stepped to the table and refilled the glass.  
"You just did," Hawke replied instantly in an impatient manner, "thank you for reminding me. But it doesn't matter now. We need a plan quickly. Should we go talk to Blackheart and play best friends? Should we offer something valuable in return for the crown?"  
"If you want to hand me over to that madman," Isabela spoke up, lying on the bed and fiddling with some jewelry of hers. "I would appreciate if you did it sooner than later."  
The woman's remark earned a pause and a quite disapproving look from Hawke, who then walked up to Fenris and reached for his drink.  
"I'm not sure you need any more wine, Leavin," he told her.  
"Oh, I definitely do," she answered and took the glass from his hand, drank half of the liquor then gave it back to him.  
"Do we plan an ambush?" Fenris continued the line of thought. "I don't think I need to tell you how dangerous that would be, not only because of the force he commands, but because it would be an open move against him."  
"Well, the very point of an ambush is secrecy and swift resolution," Hawke raised an eyebrow as she kept pacing up and down in the room. "But no, it would be suicidal. We don't have the time, the resources, nor the information we'd need. We should find a way to steal it without being seen and hide the damned thing somewhere until we can get rid of it."  
"Blackheart just visited us in the company of most of his vanguard," Fenris reminded her. "I can assure you that he will keep the crown under heavy guard, in the safest place he can think of-"  
"Which could be either his ship, or his office at the Hanged Man," she added and stopped next to the bed.  
"I'm more than certain that we won't get even close to it unless it's on the move," he told her.  
"But what if we can get to someone who's already close to it?" Leavin suggested, looking at Fenris with a mix of determination and greed in her eyes.  
"There's no point in telling you we're gonna regret this, is there?" he said with a little, knowing laugh.  
"This is our best bet," she told him.  
"Then we need to find someone in his crew, who is willing to betray Captain Blackheart and bring his wrath upon himself for a promise of gold. Even if there is such a dumb or reckless person working for him, we still need to contact him, make the deal, arrange a way for him to steal the crown, get away safely and stash it somewhere where no one else can get to it."  
"We better get to work then," Leavin said, gave a little smile to Fenris then Isabela, and left the room in a hurry.  
As soon as she reached the saloon, her pace changed to self-assured and relaxed. She looked around and quickly spotted Viveka, the one responsible for the prostitutes, also the flow of coin and information. Leavin gave her a hand motion, letting her know that she wanted to talk in private, and on her way to the office she told one of the girls to find Jethann for her and send him upstairs as well. After both of them had arrived, she informed them of their new task, a job that required discretion and quick thinking. She told them that Blackheart possessed something that was rightfully hers, and they had to find someone who would betray the Captain and secure the object for a great deal of money.  
It was definitely not the first time Jethann or any of the others had to do jobs such as this one; this was basically an everyday task, maybe one that sounded a little bit more serious than usual. But Jethann knew what he was doing and he had good ears for perceiving the smallest signs of suspicious behavior. So, he went downstairs, flirted and chatted like everything was in perfect order, but kept his senses sharp and listened to the noise of the crowd around him. After fifteen minutes or so, he noticed one of the patrons sitting near the wall with a girl called Faith in his lap. They seemed cheerful, they were joking and laughing, but something was strange about the way the man was talking; he was a tiny bit too focused for a casual conversation. Jethann moved closer, making sure he was just one of the whores in the crowd who happened to stroll that way, and carefully took a better look at the customer. He was definitely a sailor judging by his clothes. He had natural light brown skin that had tanned darker at the open sea, the sides of his head were shaved, giving his black hair a mohawk sort of style that ended in braids, and he had light brown or perhaps green eyes, that were quite attractive Jethann had to admit. He wasn't completely certain to which crew the man belonged, but the state of his clothes and his newly tended injuries suggested that he had arrived today with the Two Sirens. After listening in on the conversation, Jethann was sure that he had the right person. The man spoke of cannons that could destroy entire English forts in a single attack, of riches they had brought back from their latest journey, and a secret deal between the Madame and his Captain.  
Hearing this, Jethann knew it was his time to act, so he grabbed a bottle of the finer kind of rum and an empty glass, and walked up to the patron.  
"Faith darling, Viveka wants you at the storage room," he told the girl as he arrived, and after a few moments of waiting, he gave her a dissatisfied look. "Today."  
Faith glanced back at the customer, giving him a weak smile as she stood up then disappeared into the crowd.  
"We are very sorry we had to pull her away from you," Jethann said in his usual, suave voice and began filling the glass with rum. "As compensation, your next drink is free of charge."  
He placed the bottle on the table and handed the glass to the man then pulled a chair closer and sat down right next to him. Jethann could see that the sailor knew he was up to something; he was curious, but couldn't figure out what exactly was happening.  
"So, who might you be?" the customer asked his new friend as he took a sip of rum.  
"My name is Jethann and I think we have a lot to talk about," he told him with a charming smile.  
"Do we? About what exactly?" the man raised his eyebrows, evidently interested in what Jethann had to say.  
"Our bosses' little secrets, of course," he answered in a soft voice, with a mischievous grin on his face.  
"It's very nice to meet you, Jethann," the customer took another sip from his drink then put it back on the table. "My name is Meraad Adaar. Let's talk."  
  
Minaresca wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed since the pirate ship had stopped; her sense of time told her it had been at least three hours, but she knew this might not be accurate because of the distress she had experienced. Now everything was quieter than before. The scare of the attack and being captured, the confusion, the noise, it had all faded, and even Lord Pavus had been removed from the room along with whatever sickness had possessed him. But this new atmosphere didn't soothe Mina at all, it felt like the calm before the storm, which was certainly approaching in some form; their fates were in the hands of pirates. She sighed at that thought, for their situation seemed utterly hopeless and they had no control over their own future whatsoever. If they even _had_ any future. At this point, Minaresca could imagine the most terrible things happening to them, including that the raiders would decide to execute them out of pure hatred. Normally, she would have tried to resist falling into despair like this, but she was completely helpless and even her brave rescuer was now a powerless captive, just like her. From time to time Cullen began to mutter under his nose or apologize for the trouble he had caused, and Mina always reminded him that it was not his fault, nor Lady Mountell's or Lord Pavus', for none of them could have known that a pirate ship would happen by. It was some consolation when Cullen promised her once again that he would look out for her and see her through this mess somehow, and she almost believed it was possible, until the door opened and the giant pirate entered the room.  
"Milady," the large man addressed Minaresca, "Captain Blackheart wants to talk to you," then he glanced back at his crewmates. "Untie her!"  
Mina could hear her heartbeat pulsing in her ears as one of the guards stepped closer, pulled her to her feet and quickly cut her ropes with a large knife. Cullen attempted to get up as well, demanding answers as to what exactly was about to happen to Minaresca, but the large pirate pushed him back to the floor with ease.  
"Remember our deal, prisoner," the man warned him. "If you don't behave yourself, we might stop treating you so kindly."  
Minaresca looked back to Cullen, who evidently didn't want to risk the pirate's threat coming true, so he remained silent this time, trying to reassure the girl with a slow nod.  
"This way, Miss," one of the other pirates gestured toward the door, guiding Mina out of the room with the most intimidating politeness she had ever seen. Yes, the pirates hadn't mistreated them so far, there was no violence since the outburst with Lady Mountell, only warnings and threatening words to keep them in line. Mina knew that these were men and not animals, but she had also heard horrifying tales about their nature. The lawless, wild raiders of these waters were said to be the most ruthless, unmerciful criminals, and while some parts of these stories were probably made up to frighten people or encourage them to be cautious when sailing, there had to be truth in them. Knowing this, the behavior of her captors seemed even more unsettling to Minaresca, because if these men rejected every law and rule of society, then what kind of malicious plan, what force could compel them to act with such civility? As they led her through the hold, up to the deck and helped her into the longboat, she had to wonder if the answer was the very person she was about to meet, the one commanding these pirates. What if the Captain of this crew was so terrifying that even the most savage of these outlaws were scared of him, and the only reason for their decent behavior was fear? And what if this dreadful Captain would decide to recall whatever order he had given, then what would stop the pirates from doing as they liked? And what could Minaresca say to such a powerful person to convince him not to harm any of his captives? She had no answer to that last question. She was alone, farther away from her protector with every second that passed, surrounded by pirates, heading to a town filled with even more outlaws.  
The setting sun outlined the worn down buildings with orange light, filling the dusty streets with blue shadows. The longboat slid along a wooden pier and was halted by the muscular, tall pirate, who then stepped out of the boat and reached his hand out to Minaresca. This was the same man who had found them hiding on the merchant ship, only now he seemed slightly less threatening and not only because of his polite behavior. He had brown skin, one of his eyes was covered with a red band, he had a bald head and a short, dark beard along his chin, but the last time Mina had seen him, he was half covered in someone's blood. Now his injuries were dressed and he appeared mostly clean, but Mina suspected that his height would make him intimidating even if he was covered in flower crowns and fine silks. She accepted the hand he offered, and the big man helped her out of the boat carefully. The pirates escorted Mina with the tall one in front of her and the two others beside her, giving her some space by falling behind a little. She wasn't wearing her fancy dress from the engagement party but the outfit Cullen had procured for her, which was a lot more modest than any of her gowns back at Safe Haven, and still it seemed like every single person on the street was staring at her. But perhaps it wasn't about her appearance at all, and they were simply curious about who this prisoner might be, or perhaps they knew what was about to happen to her and wanted to take a long look at the victim while they still had the chance. As her guards guided her through a long, wide street, an obviously drunk man approached them, flashing a repulsive smile toward Minaresca, mumbling something while staring at her. This lasted only for a few seconds, for as soon as the muscular pirate in front of her was near the drunkard, he took a step closer to him then slammed his head into the shorter man's, sending him stumbling backwards and falling into the dust. After this incident, they reached a tavern with a wooden sign of a man hung up by his feet right above the entrance. The pirates escorted her into the warmer hall, which was filled with the smell of food, alcohol and sweat, then led her upstairs. The tall pirate stopped at a door, opened it and gestured to Minaresca to go in, who took a deep breath and complied.  
She stepped into a room well-lit by candles, and saw a young woman, sitting behind an old, carved desk. She was wearing an embroidered shirt and a bodice, her dark hair was held up in a loose bun, but her overall appearance was nice and orderly. At the window behind her, there was the same man Mina had seen talking to the merchant captain after the attack, most certainly the pirate Captain himself. He was leaning against the wall with a serious expression, he was wearing tall, leather boots, a studded belt and a worn, dark a shirt with a simple vest, his once braided, black hair was now flowing down his shoulders and chest, and on his chin he had a thin line of dark beard. Now that she was this close to them, she could see a strong resemblance between the Captain's and the woman's features, and even the color of their hair was the same, suggesting that they were in fact siblings. Then Mina could see as the long haired man gave a slight nod to the pirate behind her, who immediately left the room and closed the door behind him.  
"Please, take a seat," the woman motioned toward the chair across the table.  
Minaresca glanced at the two of them nervously before taking a few steps forward and doing as she was told.  
"I am Mistress Lale, and this is Captain Blackheart of the Two Sirens," she continued after Mina was seated. "You are our captive for now, but we wish you no harm. You are Miss Trevelyan, if I heard correctly, the daughter of Safe Haven's Governor."  
"Yes, you've heard correctly," Minaresca replied in a weak, timid voice.  
"There's no need to be afraid, Miss Trevelyan," Mistress Lale told her.  
At this point, Captain Blackheart stepped away from the window and walked closer to the desk.  
"Normally, I would resolve this matter swiftly," he said, looking at Minaresca, who was intimidated by this whole circumstance and averted her gaze immediately. "There's no use in keeping you here for too long and I suspect that you would like to leave as soon as possible. But there are more urgent issues I have to settle, so I ask you to be patient and follow our instructions."  
Mina gave no answer, just sat there, silently staring at the edge of the desk.  
"We have prepared a room for you," the Mistress broke the quiet and stood up. "Please, follow me."  
Minaresca left the room, still trying to monitor the movement of the Captain carefully, just from the corner of her eye. To her relief he remained in the office and Mistress Lale led her to a smaller chamber with simple furniture. She showed her where to find candles and a tinderbox, informed her that there would be a guard placed at her door at all times, and if she would require anything, she should ask for her and she would come as soon as she was able. Then she bid her goodnight and left her alone in the small room. Mina lit a single candle, for it was already quite dark and moved to the window. When she looked outside, she saw nothing but the wall of a building, rooftops and some palm trees. She couldn't even watch the main street to see if Mister Rutherford were to appear, or just to pass time by watching the pirates go about their business. She was isolated, completely alone, locked up in a room, in the middle of a strange town, and not only was she helpless, she didn't even have any fellow captives to talk to. For the first time since their escape, she didn't have Cullen by her side. She placed the candle on the night table, sat down on the bed and in the dim firelight she wiped away a single tear from her face.  
  
With the help of Mister Aclassi - or 'Krem' as many of his crewmates referred to him - Samahl escorted the fevered nobleman to his tiny house. Another pirate of the same crew, who went by the nickname 'Rocky' also tried to assist, but he seemed more eager to be done with this than actually help the sick man. Samahl knew most pirates on the island, because of his profession he eventually had the pleasure of meeting every soul in Port Skyhold. But Rocky he saw more often than the others, on account of the gunner's love for crafting grenades; he usually turned up at Samahl's door with ugly burns, missing a part of his finger or moustache. These sorts of things had happened so many times that the pirate's eyebrows eventually just gave up and stopped growing. Krem on the other hand seemed focused and wanted to do a good job as always, so he supported the dizzy nobleman on their way to the shack and even asked Samahl if he could help him in any other way. And Samahl never refused such offers when he was trying to heal people, so he told Krem to get the patient some clear water, while he removed the man's boots and coat, and helped him into bed.  
"Thank you for your help," he told Krem when everything was done. "You should watch the other one, the tall woman for sign of sickness, and let me know at the moment you think she's showing any of the symptoms."  
"Aye," the young man nodded, "but what about the other captives and the guards? Are you sure they can't catch the fever?"  
"Yes, I'm quite certain," Samahl answered. "I've seen sickness like this before and it only affected people who came from distant lands. This man is from London, which is a very different environment from ours, I'm told. The seasickness has weakened his body and now he's fighting against what is natural to us. I don't know how much time he needs to fully recover, but I will quicken the process as much as I can."  
"Alright," Krem told him. "Mister Grey will stand guard, you can let him know if there's anything you need."  
"What?" Rocky looked up with a surprised expression. "Come on, Krem, why does he need guarding? The guy couldn't walk here on his own, he's not going anywhere."  
"He's still our prisoner," Mister Aclassi put a hand on his crewmate's shoulder then walked away, leaving him in front of the tiny house with the physician.  
"Would you like some tea?" Samahl asked the pirate after a few seconds of silence  
"I'm fine," the man grumbled then pulled his hood up and took a sip from his flask.  
Samahl went back into the house and returned after a short while with one of his two chairs, so Rocky wouldn't have to sit on the ground if he got tired, then he hurriedly prepared some tea for the sick man. He boiled some water, used herbs that would bring down the patient's fever, found some more blankets for him then began planning the treatment in his head. After about half an hour, he had to wake up the nobleman to give him some medicine. The man was drowsy, his forehead still hot with the fever and Samahl didn't need to ask him to know that he had a terrible headache.  
"I take it you're the Doctor of the town," the noble asked in a slow, quite tired voice.  
"The closest thing we have to one, yes," the physician answered then pulled his now only chair closer to the bed and sat down. "I'm Samahl Lavellan."  
"Not _Doctor_ Lavellan?" the sick man said with half an eye open.  
"Not officially," he answered.  
The nobleman sighed and shifted his head slowly into a more comfortable position.  
"Lord Dorian Pavus," he told him. "I would stand up and introduce myself properly... but as you might already know, I feel like shit at the moment."  
"Well," Samahl said after an amused chuckle, "I will do all I can to fix that. If I may ask... What is a nobleman from London doing around these parts?"  
"Why, I wanted to see the infamous Port Skyhold," Lord Pavus turned his head toward him once again.  
"Really?" the physician asked with a laugh of disbelief.  
"Yes, actually," the noble told him. "Although my plans did not involve being captured by its residents right before our arrival. But we can't have everything."  
"I'll make you another cup of tea," Samahl announced and stood up to go boil some water.  
"Is it going to taste like the last one?" Pavus complained.  
"Sadly, yes," he answered with the hint of a smile. "But it's good for your fever."  
"Tell me," the nobleman said after a few moments of thinking, "what do you know about this Captain Blackheart?"  
Samahl stopped for a second, considering the question, or rather what the reason for the inquiry might be, and how much he was supposed to tell people about what he had heard.  
"Well," he replied with a small sigh, "he is the Captain of the Two Sirens. One of his sisters, Mistress Lale runs most of his business and his other sister, Miss Özge works at their tavern."  
"And what kind of man is he?" Lord Pavus continued his line of questions. "How much power does he have?"  
"I can tell you he has a lot of power," Samahl told him, shaking his head a little, just about to finish the herbal tea. "But I'm not the one you should talk to. I'm only a physician. I'm here to heal people, dress their wounds, help where I can, but that is all."  
"You're right, of course," Pavus replied and after a few seconds he stated, "I need to talk to Captain Blackheart."  
"You need to sleep," the physician said as he placed the hot cup of tea on the night table, "and drink a lot of tea."  
"No, I really need to talk to him," the noble repeated himself as he slowly sat up on the bed. "I'm sure I can make him listen."  
"Please, lie back down," Samahl told him with a sigh. "All you're doing is making yourself dizzy again."  
"I know what I'm doing and I feel fine. And if you're not going to lead me to him, I'll have to find him myself-"  
Without any indication, the sentence was cut short as Lord Pavus hastily grabbed the bucket the physician had placed next to his bed, and emptied the contents of his stomach into it, which meant mostly tea and water, but not much else. The physician brought the man a glass of water, told him to lie down and thankfully Pavus followed his instructions this time, falling asleep after a minute. Samahl checked on the guard one last time to offer him some food and a blanket, which he accepted, and then he returned to his small house to arrange for himself a place to sleep on the floor, like so many times before.  
  
Iron Bull left the torchlit streets and strode through the deep darkness of the night, guided only by the light of the small campfire and the sounds of merriment in the distance. As he approached the group of maybe ten pirates on the beach, they immediately turned toward him and cheered for his arrival; even in the darkness, it was fairly easy to recognize his form. One of his crewmates handed him a bottle of rum, from which Bull took a few big gulps then gave it back and circled around the group with unhurried steps, listening to their half-drunk conversations. Most of them were making jokes and talking about how they were going to spend their share from the latest prize and the fortune they would most certainly earn with their new equipment. Bull walked behind Mister Ravens, a member of the vanguard and told him not to have any more alcohol, for he was expected at the tavern in a few minutes to stand guard at the Captain's office. Ravens accepted his fate with a sigh and passed his bottle to the pirate sitting next to him, who had a prostitute sitting in his lap, giggling at everything the man said. Normally, Bull would have kept an eye on the girl, because the others tended to forget that her job was essentially to spy on them and trick them into telling her their secrets, but tonight the crew seemed too eager to avoid any gossip and drama. Maybe on some level they could sense that something was happening behind the curtains, so they ignored the signs of trouble and pretended they were rich men already.  
"You people don't know how to handle money!" one of the men named Mister Couldry yelled at his crewmates humorously then attempted to educate the others in a drunken voice. "You have to make investments! When I get my payment, I'm gonna go to the Harbormaster and buy half of his warehouse. With the next payment, I'm gonna buy the other half and when he's out of his job, I'm gonna buy the Harbormaster too. See what I'm talking about? Now that I control commerce, I'm gonna buy a single building on the island every month, and before you even notice, I'm gonna be the king of Port Skyhold! Then I'll build myself a fancy mansion, of course."  
"When I get my payment," Mister Bergen spoke up, "I'm gonna spend half of it to buy the most expensive pistol I can find. Then of course I'm gonna send the other half to my wife, Helga."  
"Come on!" Couldry shook his head, laughing at the notion. "Even if you had a wife, which you don't-"  
"Of course I do!" Bergen insisted, earning a wave of snickering from his crewmates. "She lives very far from here, that's why you never see her and she's a very respectable woman. She's pretty and hard-working and-"  
"And imaginary," Bull remarked, creating another wave of loud laughter.  
This time he could see it clearly as Mister Reeds began to laugh and immediately hunched forward a little, covering his pain convincingly, but not well enough to fool the Quartermaster's eye. So, Bull strolled up to him casually, smiling at his crewmates' stupid jokes, then crouched down next to the short sailor.  
"Reeds, you want play that game of cards we talked about?" he asked him.  
"What cards?" the man glanced at him with annoyed confusion.  
"You know, the one you can't beat me at," Bull lowered his voice a little, trying to suggest to that he wanted to talk in private.  
Reeds looked around for a brief moment then put his bottle into the sand.  
"I'll be right back. Don't drink it, alright?" he told one of his crewmates then stood up and followed the Quartermaster back to the town.  
Iron Bull had more responsibility on his shoulders than was obvious. Yes, he was the bridge between captain and crew, which was never an easy role, but in his case there was also the trust the men had put into him. He had noticed it a few months ago that the crew seemed to follow his orders without a single question, even when they didn't understand why they were supposed to do it. It was great, because the crew worked like a well-oiled machine, but if anyone else had this power, that person could easily abuse it. So, Bull had to make sure, he would never become that person.  
Now, Mister Reeds had his questions about why they were heading toward the tavern, since he had no knowledge of any card game they were supposed to play, but he followed the Quartermaster in spite of getting no answers from him. They reached the tavern, went upstairs and Bull led his crewmate to an empty room, where he closed the door behind them and stopped delaying the matter.  
"Let me dress that wound, Reeds," he announced his intention and waited for the other man's answer.  
"I knew it..." Reeds shook his head slightly. "I told you, man, it's fine."  
"We both know that's not true," Bull told him. "And none of us wants it to fester and make your job any harder than it already is until more people realize that you have an open cut across your torso. I know why you keep refusing our help, and I'm not gonna tell anyone. I don't even care about it. What I do care about is the crew's wellbeing, so stop being a stubborn ass and take off your shirt."  
With that, Bull turned around and grabbed the bandages the physician had given him and again waited for Reeds to react.  
"You promise?" he asked the Quartermaster after a few second of hesitation.  
"I haven't told anyone so far," Bull said then added, "Yes, I promise."  
Reeds let out an annoyed sigh of surrender and removed her shirt. Bull could see that she had already tried to dress the injury, but her goal was more to conceal its presence than anything else. Blood was already seeping through the old bandage and the cloth she had bound her breasts with also had red smudges on it.  
"So, you're only passing to remain with the crew?" Bull asked as he was trying to do a decent job at bandaging her.  
"Yeah..." Reeds answered half-heartedly.  
"You wanna tell me your real name or is it none of my business?"  
"It's Valery. Val to my friends," she said then looked into his eye with a more serious expression. "But it's Reeds to you and everyone on this island."  
"Understood," Iron Bull nodded with a smile as he finished dressing her injury, and then he let her return to the beach before anyone would begin to question where Mister Reeds had disappeared to.  
  
Meraad had about one minute to consider exactly how he was going to handle this business, for he was supposed to follow his new friend, Jethann upstairs after lingering in the saloon for a short while. Even after their brief meeting, Meraad could see that the man was shrewd, not so easy to read and in a way he was quite intriguing. Maybe it was all an act and he wasn't so clever after all, but his overall appearance left Meraad slightly impressed. He had seen Jethann before, here at the Blooming Rose and he had always thought that the other guy, Osric was more handsome. Jethann had straight, ginger hair, about shoulder length, tied back with a fine bow and he always wore clothes that imitated the fashion of rich men, but no vest or coat, just a very loose ruffle shirt. And he wasn't handsome at all; he was extremely _pretty_. Meraad was quite sure that his new business partner exploited this trait of his to fool and manipulate people, and as long as he didn't know that it wouldn't work on him, the pirate might have an advantage in this situation. So, he stood up from his seat, poured his rum into an already drunk man's glass then asked for some water at the bar. He emptied his glass, composed his thoughts and headed upstairs to find Jethann waiting for him next to one of the rooms. He went inside, the skinny man closed and locked the door behind them then he went to the cupboard and took out another glass.  
"Rum, wine or whiskey?" he asked with the same suave, almost seductive tone as before.  
"I'll stick with rum, thanks," Meraad answered and sat down on a chair next to the small table. "So, you wanted to talk about secrets. There's only one I'm interested in."  
"Which one?" Jethann glanced at him briefly as he filled his glass.  
"I can't help but notice that in spite of our valuable cargo of brand new, bronze cannons, which we're supposed to share with the fort, we've cast anchor quite far from the docks. It's like our Captain never even planned on unloading those guns. It would have been a perfectly reasonable explanation that he was so worried about his dying sister that he ignored his deal with Captain Oghren for now, but instead of going to the fort he came _here_. Well, I simply refuse to believe that a quick fuck is more important to him than sisters and cannons, which leads me to believe that he has another deal with none other than your boss."  
"Aren't you the observant one," the thin man said with a soft smirk and leaned against one of the tall bedposts.  
"What can I say?" Meraad gave a casual shrug. "I am cursed with perceptive eyes and terrible curiosity. So, now I just really want to know what the Madame owes Captain Blackheart or what he owes her."  
"Well, I would love to help you, darling," Jethann told him with slightly exaggerated sympathy. "But I don't know what it is."  
"Alright," the pirate let out an amused laugh, "if you want to play this game, be my guest. I'm a patient man. But we both know that you approached me, because you have secrets to sell, and I assure you, from our latest prize I can reward you handsomely."  
"That's good to hear, but I still don't know what it is," the man said with a smile then walked closer to Meraad "On the other hand, I have a much better deal to offer. All I know about this conflict between the Madame and your Captain that he has an object of great value in his possession that my boss desires. And she's willing to pay a small fortune to the man who retrieves it for her. This way, you don't have to pay for the information, because you will see it for yourself and even get rich in the process."  
"You forgot to mention how I'm supposed to steal something so valuable from right under Blackheart's nose?" Meraad leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, trying to suggest that he was losing interest. "Oh, and that I would be betraying not only my brothers, but the most feared Captain on the entire island. How is your Madame going to compensate me for that if I happen to escape with my life?"  
"I assure you, Madame Hawke has a well thought out plan," Jethann changed his tone to a little more persuasive as he circled around his chair then leaned in close to whisper something in his ear.  
The whisper was the most beautiful sound Meraad had heard in a long time; it was the exact amount of money the Madame was offering as payment for this insane mission. It was a small fortune, actually Meraad was certain if he played this right, he could be free from Blackheart and his crew forever, or buy himself enough power to command his own ship eventually. He continued the act for a few more moments then a bit reluctantly but agreed to take the job. Before leaving to share the good news with the Madame, Jethann asked if Meraad wanted to do some more _business_ today, and then he informed the pirate where he was supposed to wait for his detailed instructions. Meraad left the Blooming Rose, making sure that none of his crewmates would notice his presence then headed toward the given location and possibly a future filled with riches.  
  
Cullen felt like he was trying to find his way out of a maze in complete darkness, but he had to do something, so he continued to plan his escape and Miss Trevelyan's rescue. Apart from what he had seen so far and what he had already known about this type of ship, all he had at his disposal was his military experience and wild gossip he had heard about the pirate colony. When the ship cast anchor, Cullen suspected that they must have been near Port Skyhold - judging by their speed and the time that had passed since the attack - but by now he knew for sure that they were close to the harbor, for occasionally he could hear its noises in the distance. He attempted to count how many guards had been left aboard, but he could never be certain of their number, since he had to base his estimation solely upon the footsteps and the short, muffled conversations he had heard. He knew that he had to be extremely careful to avoid them, because taking them out one by one simply wasn't an option. Yes, he could take the first guard's weapons and slowly hunt down all the others, but his best chance was to keep quiet and leave the ship stealthily before any of the pirates would notice that something was wrong. Then with some luck he could swim ashore and sneak into Port Skyhold, where he would have to recognize and observe the pirates who had kidnapped them. He would have a single night to find out where they had taken Minaresca, so he could somehow take out the guards and rescue her before dawn, and then maybe hide in a forest... Cullen gave a troubled sigh. He was faced with an impossible situation with low chances of success, but he had to do his best and at least try to save the girl he had sworn to protect, the girl he loved.  
"Excuse me, sir!" Lady Mountell beside him broke the deep silence all of a sudden. "Could you pass on a quick message to your Captain?"  
There was a short pause as both prisoners stared at the closed door, waiting for the guard's answer.  
"I'm not telling you again," the pirate outside shouted back in an irritated voice, "I don't want to hear another word!"  
The noble lady let out a soft sigh and slowly leaned back against the wall.  
"My lady," Cullen said in hushed whispers, "may I suggest that we sit with our backs to each other-"  
"If you're worried that I'm not comfortable enough, there's no need," she answered with a calm tone.  
"Actually, I was hoping to untie you, so you can release me," he told her in merely a whisper. "I can even tie you up again, if you fear our captors' reactions, but I'm afraid I won't be able to take you with me. At least for now."  
At this point Lady Mountell shifted to turn toward her fellow prisoner and regard him with a quite confused or rather incredulous expression.  
"To what point?" she questioned the former Commander's notion.  
"To escape from the hands of outlaws?" he replied. "I can knock out the guard, sneak off the ship and make my way to the shore. I have to find Miss Trevelyan, free her and protect her-"  
"You do realize that you'd only cause more damage with your intended rescue," Lady Mountell remarked then after a few moments of silence she elaborated her meaning. "I have counted maybe eight or ten pirates aboard this ship. Even if you manage to render the first guard unconscious, by letting him live you risk the chance of discovery, for who knows how long it would take him to wake up and warn his crewmates. And if you have already planned a route for your escape, there's no guarantee that none of the other pirates would happen by and sense that something was amiss. The cover of darkness grants you an opportunity to swim ashore unnoticed, but the crew might be aware of your disappearance by the time you reach the town. They will send out a searching party and post more guards at Miss Trevelyan's location, or if they're smart, they may even lure you there and ambush you before you can reach her. Your escape can and most definitely will go wrong at some point, in the worst case resulting in your death, but certainly ensuring that we all lose our captors' good graces. But let's say you do fight and steal your way to Miss Trevelyan and successfully free her from captivity. What then? Where do you go? How do you escape an island full of pirates hunting you?"  
"I have succeeded once," Cullen noted, still thinking about the picture Lady Mountell had just painted.  
"Barely," she corrected him, "and only with Dorian's help."  
"So, you're saying we do nothing?" he accused her with a spark of anger in his voice. "That we just wait here while the pirates do only God knows what with Miss Trevelyan?"  
"Of course not," the woman replied. "But your approach is probably our worst option. Some tend to forget this, but these are people, Mister Rutherford. They have motives, interests, ambitions and fears, like everyone else. Judging by their behavior, they intend to return Miss Trevelyan to her father, most certainly in exchange for a fitting reward, for which they have to treat her with respect and keep her as comfortable as possible. Also, there's a good chance that as soon as they find out that you're a wanted man - if they haven't found out already - they plan to hand you over to the Governor as well. They hope to earn a lot of money without firing a gun or losing any of their people, so what we have to do is come up with something even better and offer them something more valuable that they can secure with almost the same amount or no effort at all."  
"I don't see how your plan is any more reliable since you can't even convince them to communicate with us," Cullen leaned back with a sigh and glanced at the closed door.  
"Well, I don't intend to negotiate with the guard," she shrugged, "but the Captain himself. And for that to happen, we have to be patient."  
Cullen knew she was right in a way, but heavily doubted that their kidnappers would be so eager to listen to whatever she had to offer. Now that he had some time to reflect on their situation and compose his thoughts, he realized that Minaresca was probably safer right now, than with him sneaking around and killing pirates. He decided that he was willing to wait a single day for Lady Mountell's plan to work, but after that, he would follow his own notions. And if she managed to get them ashore to have an audience with Captain Blackheart, he would have a better chance to form an escape plan and deduce where exactly they were keeping Miss Trevelyan, whom he hoped with all his heart was safe and unharmed.  
  
Port Skyhold was never truly asleep. The harbor and the streets may have seemed empty from a distance, but the night breeze carried the sounds of music, cheering, shouting and laughter, rising and falling, replacing each other like some strange symphony. Ercan had been staring at the main street silently for some time, looking through the window of his sister's office, contemplating what had been done and what tomorrow would bring. There are moments in everyone's life, when the world around them twists in some way and takes a very different, often unexpected turn. Most times in Ercan's case it happened in the heat of battle, in situations where he had to act instinctively, for he had no time to consider every outcome or listen to the opinions of others. He would make the decision instantly and change the course of the future for himself, for his sisters, for his crew or even the entire island. But sometimes the moment was so obvious that it was easy to see it coming well before its arrival. Ercan didn't know which type he preferred; the sudden ones were more justifiable and at times like those, the path always seemed clear to him, but moments like this one, they gave him the chance to consult everyone he trusted, creating a blurred picture out of many different opinions, making the decision quite complicated. At this point, he thought that maybe even Özge couldn't predict all the possible outcomes of tomorrow's council, but he wasn't trying to look into the future as he stared at the firelit street. He wanted to see it for himself and adapt as was needed, like always.  
The door opened with a creak, letting in the now quiet atmosphere of the tavern for a moment. Ercan glanced back to see Lale enter, close the door and sit down in front of her desk.  
"There's still no sign of Isabela," she informed her brother with a sigh then poured herself some water. "And slowly I'm beginning to doubt that Özge's people are willing to work for me."  
"It might not be their fault," Ercan stated. "It's been two days since the attack. She's still cautious, but she will make a mistake eventually."  
"I hope you're right. Have you heard from the captains?"  
"Most of them," he answered and pulled his chair to the desk. "They _will_ attend, trust me. They'd be stupid not to."  
"I'm not worried about whether they will come to this meeting or not," Lale said with her usual, business-like tone. "I'm more concerned about what they are going to say there. As far as we know, none of them are aware what this council is about and I barely have any idea how they will react when they realize the situation we're in."  
"I know," Ercan told her," but this is how we're gonna do it. Because I want no deals, no intrigue, no alliances before the meeting. I want all of them to be present and hear the news for the first time together. I want their honest reactions and intents, and I want them to make a decision based not on their personal ambitions, but the island's interests."  
"Quite an idyllic picture," his sister shook her head with a soft huff of laughter. "Again, I hope you're right, but I think we ought to prepare in case the captains' decision has nothing to do with the island's and _our_ interests."  
"Noted," he said and saw her rolling her eyes for a brief moment. "What about our prisoners?"  
"Well, two of them are aboard the Two Sirens-"  
"Two of them?" he squinted his eyes in confusion.  
"Yes, the nobleman was taken to Doctor Lavellan," she reminded him. "The noble lady and the military man are still aboard, and I haven't talked to Miss Trevelyan since she's been brought here. After the day she had, she's probably fast asleep."  
"We'll have to deal with all four of them eventually... But not before the council."  
"I think it would be best to hear them out one by one, gather all the information we can before taking them anywhere," Lale proposed.  
"Yes, that would very helpful," Ercan told her then leaned forward. "I'd like you to talk to them tomorrow. But now you should really go to sleep."  
"I don't know if I can sleep with all this on my mind," she sighed.  
"Still, you should try," he said with an earnest tone. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day, better to face it well rested."  
Lale took one last sip from her glass then she bid goodnight to her brother and left the office. Ercan walked out the room with her and stopped in front of the door, where the two guards nodded to him, letting him know that everything was in order. He glanced at the almost empty hall of the Hanged Man and just as he wanted to return to the office, one of his men entered and called out to him. It was Mister Branwood, the messenger he had been waiting for.  
"Bad news, Captain," Branwood reported as he reached the top of the stairs. "Captain Evets refused your request."  
"What did he say?" Ercan asked him.  
"I'd rather not repeat it..." the man told him, suggesting that Captain Evets didn't use the loveliest words.  
"I'm not gonna kill the messenger, Branwood," the Captain tried to reassure him. "Tell me."  
"He said," the sailor spoke after a deep sigh, "that you can shove your demands up your arse, along with your 36 pounders."  
"Well then," Ercan gave a slow nod then turned back to the guards at the door. "Mister Grim, you come with me. Mister Branwood, take over his post until we return."  
"Yes, Captain," the messenger nodded and took the place of the tall, blonde pirate.  
Ercan and the man called Grim - whose real name nobody knew, since he never spoke a word - exited the tavern and quickly found the Quartermaster, Iron Bull. Blackheart told him they were going to pay a visit to Captain Evets and have a word with him in private, so Bull nodded and followed his Captain to the harbor. They approached the warehouse, where Evets usually did his secret gambling, and handed their sword and pistols to his guards at the entrance, who then let them in with a simple warning not to cause any trouble. When Blackheart entered the small room that served as their gambling den, Evets immediately jumped up from his seat, obviously feeling threatened by the other Captain's sudden appearance.  
"Relax, Evets," Ercan told him in a calm voice, "I only came here to talk a little."  
He walked over to the table, giving a quick nod to Captain Meeran Vimmark, the owner of most buildings in the harbor, who didn't appear to be disturbed or even bothered by Blackheart's entrance. Ercan stopped right in front of Captain Evets, who was taller than him and had his dark grey hair tied back. The man had black tattoos around his eyes as an attempt to make him look more intimidating, which definitely did not work as Iron Bull stepped behind him, towering over him with his giant form. Ercan made some space by pushing away the cards and the money in front of Evets then he casually seated himself on top of the table.  
"So..." he began, looking the other Captain straight in the eye in the same calm manner as before, "you don't want to attend the council, I hear."  
"Why should I?" Evets said with a frown. "Only because you have fancy guns now, it doesn't mean you can give orders to every captain on the island."  
"Tell me, Captain Evets," he told him with a more serious look, "does it happen frequently that I request such meetings and ask every important person in Port Skyhold to be present? I'll answer for you; it doesn't. So, when it does happen, it can only mean that very serious matters are to be discussed there. I advise you to follow every other captain's example and attend this meeting, before we stop considering you an important person. Are we clear?"  
Evets' resentful, averted gaze told Ercan that the message was probably received, even if the man didn't approve of it, so he hopped off the table and began walking away from the conversation. But as soon as he turned his back, he heard Captain Evets swearing at him under his breath, and in a heartbeat Ercan leaped back to him, grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into the table with great force. He caught him by surprise; Evets didn't fight back, because the fight was already over, he just reached out to his chair, trying to find support as Ercan held him down and leaned closer, with his long, black hair sliding in front of his face.  
"We'll see each other in the morning," he stated then released Captain Evets and walked out of the room with his two men.  
  
Meraad's life was about to change radically; he would either become a rich man in no time, free from all oaths and restrictions of his present position, or he would fail miserably, losing his share and place in the crew, earning nothing but a death sentence. To his eyes, both cases presented him with the opportunity to move on and forge the future in a way it would benefit him in the long term. He had never planned to remain part of the Two Sirens crew forever, it was an opportunity he had to take at one point in order to build a way forward for himself, and now new paths formed before his eyes. He had missed the fight. Not the sea battles and tavern brawls, but the strife against the world. He had the ambition to bend it to his will, play with the pieces until he rose as the absolute winner, and as he spotted Jethann approaching in the dark alley, he knew it was time to start the game. The skinny man, who now wore a fancy-looking coat, handed him a set of lockpicks and a heavy sack of bribe money, told him where to meet him with the recovered object, wished him good luck then disappeared back into the shadows.  
By this time, Meraad was certain that the treasure was at the Hanged Man. It was an easy equation; it was probably not aboard the Two Sirens, for there were no signs that Blackheart had placed it there, but usually no one stood guard at the Mistress' office at the tavern, and now the strongest of the vanguard were watching that door. So, Meraad walked into the tavern, careful not to draw any attention, and sat down at a table, from where he could see the door to the office, as well as the two guards posted in front of it. One of them was Grim, a tall, blonde man, a mute and a ruthless warrior, usually the one sent by the Captain to deal with the truly dirty work. The other was Yandry Ravens, big wide man with black curls and strange, blue eyes, also one of the best fighters on the crew. Meraad sat there for a few minutes, mapping the environment and the possible escape routes in his head, playing chess already with the pieces he knew of, when suddenly the entire board seemed to change with the arrival of Mister Branwood. The dark skinned, bald man was looking for the Captain, who was now standing right outside the office. At first Meraad hoped to learn some useful information from their encounter and that he might keep Blackheart occupied for a short while, but it turned out much better than he expected. The Captain left with Grim, leaving Branwood in his place, and Meraad could catch a few words, suggesting that they were going to see Captain Evets. He didn't know how much time that gave him, so he had to act quickly and decide how he was going to play this. After a few seconds, he stood up and walked out of the tavern, trying to figure out where Evets might be at this hour. He was either on his ship, which Meraad thought unlikely, or on one of his properties, such as his warehouse or the brewery. He picked the less possible of the two and hurried back into the tavern, straight up to the guarded door, where he hastily informed Mister Ravens that the Captain needed him as well to handle Evets and that he was here to relieve him. Ravens looked a little surprised, but he didn't dare to question Blackheart's order even in his absence, so he quickly left the tavern to find his Captain.  
Now that both of the fighters were gone and Meraad was one of the two people guarding the object he had to secure, there were only a couple of obstacles in the way, one of them being Mister Branwood, or Stitches as the crew liked to call him. He wasn't their strongest warrior at all, but the ship's current surgeon, who was also a good sailor and had many skills that made him useful aboard any vessel. The problem was, that Meraad couldn't determine what his reaction would be if he attempted to bribe the man. It was risky, because he would immediately become aware of Meraad's betrayal, he could try to stop him or flee, but most importantly, Meraad would lose the element of surprise if he decided to take him out. After a few moments of thinking, he decided that he really didn't have the time to wait for Stitches to make up his mind, or waste precious seconds fixing his mistake in case the man refused to assist him.  
Meraad suddenly tilted his head, listening to the atmosphere around him then leaned closer to the door.  
"What is it?" Stitches asked him with a casual tone, but Meraad immediately hushed him. The surgeon's expression turned more serious and he stepped closer to door, listening for any movement inside.  
"I think someone's in there," Meraad told him, almost whispering.  
"That can't be," the other man replied in a hushed voice. "Both the Captain and the Mistress have left..."  
They slowly looked at each other, asking the evident question of _Then who is inside the room?_ without any words, and then suddenly Meraad opened the door and barged into the office, his crewmate following his example. Meraad closed the door behind them and both men began looking around the room for anything out of the ordinary.  
"There's nothing here," Stitches stated after a few moments.  
"No, no, I know there's an intruder," the other pirate insisted and as the surgeon stepped closed to him, about to dismiss his suspicions, Meraad covered his mouth, pulled him close with a practiced move and held him still until Stitches had no more air in his lungs and passed out in his arms.  
"Sorry, buddy," Meraad remarked as he lay the man down behind the desk. "It's me."  
He had no time to waste, he went to the window, unlocked and opened it just a little, in case he needed a quick escape route, which was more than possible at this point. Then he hurriedly blocked the door with a heavier crate he found and he located the chest that most certainly held the mysterious object. He kneeled down next to it, tried to open up the lid, which didn't move at all, so he took out his lockpicks and began working on the lock. He had to do it quickly, but first he needed to take a moment to calm himself and focus on nothing else but the process of opening the chest. He spent maybe two minutes trying to determine the right position for the lockpick, and just when he felt like he knew how to open it, he heard movement outside the room, or perhaps outside the tavern. He listened for a brief moment then suddenly he noticed Blackheart's voice in the distance. He took a deep breath, turned the lockpick, which slid into place with a smooth clicking sound then he opened the chest and took out the valuable looking golden crown, quickly bundling it up in a cloth and hiding it inside of his vest. As he opened the window and began to climb down to the street, he could already hear wood hitting wood as someone attempted to open the door. He knew it was time to jump and he landed on the dusty street with ease, right next to an old beggar who looked at him with curious eyes. Meraad quickly took out the sack of bribe money he had been given and tossed a coin to the old man, who put it away and looked in the other direction, pretending he couldn't even see the pirate who had just fallen from the sky and was nowhere to be found by the time he turned his gaze back.  
  
The moment Blackheart entered the Hanged Man, his Quartermaster beside him touched his arm then pointed at the door to Lale's office. It was in the middle of the night, Ercan was pretty tired and about to follow his own advice he had given to his sister earlier and go to bed, but as he looked up at the door, he knew there would be no sleeping tonight. The guards were gone, and since Ercan was sure they would not leave their posts willingly, it could only mean that something had gone terribly wrong. As soon as Bull drew his attention to his missing men, Ercan rushed up the stairs and tried to open the door, which was stopped by something inside. He didn't waste a second, he took a step back and pushed the door open with two well placed and quite angry kicks. The Captain and his two men entered the room, looking for an intruder, but only found the unconscious Mister Branwood behind the desk, and a chest that wasn't supposed to be open. Ercan didn't need to check if the crown was still there, because nothing else could have been the target of this incursion, so he squatted down next to the surgeon, grabbed him by the shirt and tried to shake and slap him into consciousness.  
"Who was it?! Give me a name!" he yelled at the man who just stared at the ceiling with half open eyes, like he was barely aware of his surroundings.  
Ercan released the surgeon, for it was obvious he wouldn't be able to get anything useful out of him.  
"He had to escape through here," Bull reported, taking a step back from the window then closing it, "but I can't see anyone."  
The Captain began to pace up and down the room as the Quartermaster kneeled down next to Mister Branwood, trying to wake him up again or determine what exactly had happened to him. Ercan had no time for this, so he hurried back to the hall with Grim and as he was about to exit the tavern and look for tracks or witnesses, the other guard he had left here to watch the door appeared at the entrance. Mister Ravens was a little confused then quite angry as he realized he had been tricked; he told the Captain exactly what he wanted to hear, the name of the one who had relieved him: Meraad Adaar. Ercan took a deep breath then he called out for his Quartermaster.  
"Gather every man you can," he told him after he had arrived at the entrance. "Post them all around the Blooming Rose, I want to know about every soul that leaves or approaches it."  
"Right away, Captain," Iron Bull said with a nod then left with great haste.  
"Mister Ravens, you find me Mister Aclassi, and at least two more men from the vanguard. You have five minutes."  
The pirate hurried away to carry out his Captain's orders, and after a few minutes he returned with the Boatswain and two more men just as he was supposed to; it seemed like he was eager to prove himself now that he had just failed his boss so miserably. Ercan told his men who their target was and that they had to find him before sunrise for he had stolen a valuable asset. Part of the crew or no, a thief's punishment was death, so he added that they were allowed to kill him on sight, and then they began their hunt for Mister Adaar.  
It took them fifteen or twenty minutes to find out which way the thief had gone, which led them to the outskirts of the town, toward the fields and forests, so they split into two groups, one led by the Captain and the other by Mister Aclassi. They spent a good two hours hunting Adaar in the darkness without any success, so after a while Ercan told his men to head back to the tavern where they were to meet Aclassi's team. He hoped that the Boatswain had better luck finding the thief or at least that cursed crown, for holding a council with every captain present and deciding the fate of an object he did not possess was something he couldn't allow to happen. When Ercan returned to the Hanged Man, he spotted Aclassi waiting for him near the entrance, who then approached him, eager to give his report.  
"We couldn't find the thief, Captain," he told him, "but we have found one of Hawke's people. We have him tied up in the storage room."  
Blackheart gave a nod then headed to the back of the tavern to see this prisoner, motioning to Mister Grim to join him. They entered the dark room, very dimly lit by a single candle, barely making visible the crates, barrels and the skinny man in the middle, who was tied to a chair and guarded by Mister Ravens. Ercan told the pirate he could leave now, waited for him to close the door behind him then stepped closer to the prisoner. The man in the chair wore undamaged, fancy clothes and had no visible injuries, suggesting that he hadn't shown much resistance when he had been captured.  
"I don't want to hear you saying anything other than the location of the crown and whatever instructions you were given by Hawke," he told the captive.  
"Then I can't say a word, can I?" the man glanced up at him for a brief moment, holding himself together with all the confidence he could master.  
"Don't even think about stalling, I've run out of patience," he warned him with an aggressive tone.  
"You do realize that I'm in an impossible position here?" he looked up at Ercan again, not averting his gaze this time. "If I don't talk, _you_ beat me up, if I do talk, my boss does."  
"No, you don't understand the position you're in right now," the Captain said in a stern voice, staring straight into his prisoner's eyes. "If you don't talk, my friend Grim here will make sure you don't leave this room in one piece."  
As soon as he reached the end of the sentence, the tall man unsheathed a dagger in the blink of an eye and with great momentum he jammed it into the armrest right next to captive's hand. Ercan leaned down to the prisoner, who was now obviously scared, staring at the ground and the dagger, then he gave him one last warning, "Start talking."  
  
Leavin carefully looked through the bedroom window, making sure she couldn't be seen from outside, and suddenly she caught a glimpse of the man Fenris had told her about.  
"There's at least four of them," he informed her, "but more could be nearby. They might be here only to spy on us, but it could always be an ambush."  
"A poor one," she remarked with a disdainful huff. "I doubt they would siege a brothel based on nothing but suspicions."  
"Leavin," Fenris said in a more earnest voice, stepping closer to the woman. "Let's face the fact that our agent has failed."  
"I know that," she replied with growing frustration then gave a short sigh. "It doesn't mean he has the evidence to openly move against us. We have to act like we have also been betrayed by one of our own."  
"You can't seriously think Blackheart will believe that," her partner raised his voice a little.  
"It doesn't matter what he believes," Leavin looked him in the eye, her tone matching the intensity of his. "If he can't prove anything, we can defend ourselves."  
"And what happens when the thief tells him everything he knows? What do we do when Blackheart has what he needs to take us down?"  
"Then you'll have no other choice but to resist him," Isabela interjected from the other side of the room. "You have already done everything to oppose him, why stop now?"  
"Because Fenris is right," the Madame admitted. "If Blackheart had the support of the people and the other captains, he could push us right into the ocean. And I believe there are a few people on this island who would love to own the only brothel of Port Skyhold. So, if we want to keep our business and our wonderful reputation intact," she looked back to her partner, "we have to deny everything."  
Fenris let out a troubled sigh and slowly began to walk toward the door.  
"I'll post our guards at the entrance and the back door," he announced.  
"Tell them not to let anyone leave, not even guests," Leavin said then added after a brief pause, "except for two of the girls."  
At that notion, Fenris gave her a curious look, but instead of an explanation Hawke just walked out the door and looked for one of her employees. The first person she found was Aysun, the brown skinned girl with innocent, dark eyes. She told her to stand outside the main entrance for a couple of minutes with Idunna and send kisses or wave at the man who had been stationed at the nearby building. She wanted to show the spies who surrounded the Blooming Rose that she wasn't completely blind just yet, and she also knew that if they were to survive whatever was approaching, she needed to appear confident, even if she had no idea what she was doing. When all three guards were at their places, Hawke told Fenris to stay with Isabela just in case she would be discovered and needed protection, and then all she could do was wait for the storm to hit. After ten minutes or so, one of the few patrons who was still in the brothel at this hour began to make a scene about how he wasn't allowed to leave. Hawke just rolled her eyes and went down the stairs to handle it.  
"You are on my property," she told him loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear, "so your safety is my responsibility. But if you - any of you - don't follow my rules, I will have to remove you from my property and my protection against Captain Blackheart's men who have this building surrounded for some reason. So, are you still eager to leave this place?"  
He wasn't. In fact, there were no more problems like this in the next hour and a half, but then Jansen, one of the guards called out for the Madame, telling her that Blackheart himself was approaching. Hawke rushed down the stairs and exited the building, signaling her guards to stay back. Blackheart arrived with two of his men, dragging Jethann with him by the hair, and as he got closer to the Madame, he shoved his prisoner forward, who tripped and landed in the dust. Hawke walked up to the man on the ground and helped him up quickly, briefly examining how serious his injures were. He looked rough, like he was beaten up a bit, but Leavin couldn't see anything more serious, so she turned back toward Blackheart and protectively held Jethann's shoulder.  
"He talked," the Captain announced with deep disapproval in his voice. "I know where it is, my men are digging it out as we speak."  
Hawke glanced back at Jethann for a moment, giving him a serious, puzzled look.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded from Blackheart like she was the one accusing him of something.  
"Don't you dare play the fool, I just told you I know everything!" he yelled at her then continued, lowering his voice a little, but still burning with rage. "You convinced one of _my_ men to steal from me and you don't even have the courage to admit it after being exposed."  
The Madame removed her hand from Jethann's shoulder and took a step away from him.  
"Then it seems you're not the only one to have a traitor in your ranks," she said with a stern expression then glanced at the man beside her with a frown. "I knew nothing of this. Whatever Jethann did, he did it on his own," then she looked back at Blackheart. "Or did he tell you otherwise?"  
The Captain turned his head away with a quick, tense move, giving an angry huff, and then began pacing up and down in a short line. It seemed like whatever Jethann had admitted, he had never said that he had been acting on Hawke's instructions, because Blackheart couldn't say a single word to this.  
"We're gonna deal with this," he finally stopped and pointed at her. "I'll hold that council tomorrow, and after that you'll have the whole damned island coming after you."  
He sent one last threatening look toward the Madame then Captain Blackheart left with some of his men emerging from dark alleys and lifting the encirclement around the Blooming Rose. Leavin kept her confident, serious attitude and returned to the brothel with the bruised Jethann, where she quickly sent someone get the physician to tend to his injuries.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Captain Everard sailed away from Safe Haven and found a safe place for the handmaiden, Eraeth, Anders' path led the healer right to his mysterious pursuer, Justice. The broken man wanted to avenge his family by cutting off one of the healer's hands, who then stumbled through the dark streets, calling for help, finally falling into the arms of a stranger. Governor Trevelyan still hadn't found his missing daughter and the former Commander, who he thinks has abducted her. The escaped nobles had been captured by the dreaded Captain Blackheart himself; while Minaresca was held in Port Skyhold's tavern, Cullen Rutherford was preparing his reckless escape plans, but gave some time to Lady Yael Mountell to attempt to negotiate their way out of captivity. Lord Dorian Pavus on the other hand reacted poorly to the new environment, suffering from a terrible fever. While Samahl Lavellan did his best to cure the nobleman from his illness, his assistant, Aduri Tabris took care of Özge, the youngest sister of Captain Blackheart, who had been attacked by his old enemy, Isabela. While the attacker hid in the Blooming Rose, Madame Leavin Hawke came up with a plan to steal back the 'Cursed Crown' from Blackheart and managed to convince a member of his crew to betray him. The thief, Meraad Adaar failed, but while he escaped, one of Madame Hawke's people Jethann got captured and beaten up to reveal the location of the crown. Leavin denied her involvement and Blackheart promised that the Council of Captains he had called for would see this matter resolved and the Madame punished for the danger she had brought to Port Skyhold.

The familiar sensation of being rapidly pulled out of his dreams by loud knocking on his door came as an old friend to Samahl. As a result of the last few years he had spent in Port Skyhold, he didn't even expect to have a full night's sleep anymore, although he did appreciate it when such a thing occurred. He opened his eyes, jumped up from his makeshift bed on the floor then quickly stumbled through the darkness and opened the door.  
"Ah sorry, friend, for disturbing your sleep," the blonde man at the door told him as he took in the sight of the barely conscious physician in front of him, "but unfortunately you're needed at the brothel."  
Samahl made a vague hand gesture to suggest his unexpected visitor, Zevran keep his voice down then glanced at the bed to see Lord Pavus sleeping motionlessly. He quietly asked Zevran what had happened to determine what kind of equipment he needed to bring, and after the man told him that someone had been beaten up pretty badly, Samahl quickly packed his salves and bandages, put on his coat then left for the Blooming Rose. As the two of them exited the small house, the young physician stopped Zevran then walked up to the snoring guard next to the front door with hurried steps, woke him up and asked him to watch the house while he was away. Rocky gave a stern nod then stood up from his chair to avoid falling asleep again as the two men disappeared into the darkness.  
Samahl knew that dawn must have been only a few hours away; one of the perks of being dragged out of bed regularly was getting used to the night sky of Port Skyhold and learning to determine the time with a quick glance around. The air was cool, the silence of night was deep with the occasional noises of the forest in the distance and slow, lazy words of guards or half-drunk patrons coming from the tavern. Most people and animals were either asleep at this hour or quietly waiting for the sun to rise. Samahl liked this ambience, because it seemed so serene, even though he was usually awake only because someone was sick or injured and in need of immediate attention.  
As he and Zevran entered the Blooming Rose, Samahl found himself in an entirely different atmosphere. There were no patrons, only some of the staff walking around the halls, tidying up the place, but there was a weight on everyone in the room, something heavier than exhaustion; whatever had happened, it certainly had an effect on the Blooming Rose. Samahl barely had time to glance around the hall, as a strong young man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes stepped in front of him.  
"Thank you," the guard nodded at Zevran, speaking in a stern, unfriendly voice, "I will take this from here."  
The tattooed pirate raised his eyebrows, implying either that he didn't appreciate the hostile tone or that he just didn't take the guard's authority as seriously as it was expected of him, but he didn't say a word, just walked away leisurely.  
Samahl was led upstairs to one of the bedrooms, where his patient was sitting on one of the chairs with a young girl carefully washing the blood from his skin. The physician thanked the girl for the help and assured her that he didn't need any assistance at the moment then kneeled down next to Jethann and began to examine his wounds.  
"What happened to you?" Samahl asked him with concern in his voice, but Jethann just gave a weak chuckle and attempted a smile that seemed to hurt too much to maintain.  
"I've had the pleasure of enjoying Captain Blackheart's hospitality," he told him, doing his best to make it sound like the matter was nothing serious.  
As the physician cleared the blood from Jethann's face and asked him about his injuries, especially the ones that were not as obvious as his swollen eyebrow, he couldn't help but notice that the guard who had escorted him upstairs was still in the room. Not only in the room, but standing rather close to Samahl, watching his every move, like a hawk ready to swoop down on his prey. So, he looked up at the blonde man, gave him a friendly smile and told him, "I can tend to his wounds alone. You can go, if you want to."  
"Not going to happen," the guard replied in the same charming manner as before. "The Madame ordered me to keep an eye on you, so I'm not going anywhere."  
"I assure you," the physician said with a small huff of laughter, "there's no need. I'm here to take care of him, that's all," then he turned back to Jethann and continued his examination. "There's really no need."  
"Madame's orders," the guard repeated stubbornly and carried on silently watching the doctor's every move.  
A few minutes later most of Jethann's wounds were dressed; Samahl was quite certain that there were no internal injuries, nothing that needed his attention, but all the bruises and swellings were quite painful nevertheless. He gave him a salve to treat the swellings with, advised him to rest for at least the next few days then began to pack his equipment.  
"I don't mean to pry," Samahl said as he was putting his bottles away, "but Captain Blackheart usually doesn't beat up someone without a reason, as far as I know."  
"He had his reasons..." the injured man replied in a tired voice.  
"I wasn't trying to imply that this was justified, it's just..." the physician gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry for what happened. And I hope you won't get caught in any more dangerous situations like that."  
"You're a sweetheart," Jethann gave a weak but honest smile, which Samahl returned before walking to the door. "I would ask you if I can tempt you with any of our services here in the Blooming Rose, but I have a feeling such activities would be against the medical advice you just gave me."  
The physician stopped at the door and gave an amused laugh, "This is becoming an established custom of ours, isn't it? Then I'll tell you what I've told you every time before. Not until you leave your profession, confess your love and run away with me."  
Jethann knew quite well that the young doctor had no interest in the kind of pleasure the brothel was offering; it wasn't exactly the pleasure he had a problem with, but the fact that he would have had to pay for someone's "affection". So, he and Jethann had this sort of inside joke, where the ginger man would try to lure him in as it was part of his job, and the physician would refuse the offer every single time. After a while this sort of conversation between the two of them felt like nothing more than simply saying hello to each other.  
  
As Mister Lavellan descended the stairs, closely followed by the same blonde guard as before, it only confirmed Zevran's notion that the staff of the Blooming Rose - probably the Madame included - were very careful and suspicious of everyone after recent events. One of the other guards had given him the same impression when he had asked for an audience with the Madame right after returning to the establishment with the young doctor. Their sudden mistrust in everyone who wasn't one of them was understandable and it made Zevran's job here a lot harder than he had anticipated, but the challenge of the situation made things even more exciting, plus he knew it was hard for most people not to like him. He had to be trustworthy and professional - or at least seem like it - to complete the first step of his mission, which to be honest promised not only an interesting time, but a nice payment too. If he were to succeed, he would receive a fair amount of money from Madame Hawke and extra payment from his real employer, Master Tethras.  
The red haired guard finally emerged from the Madame's office and gave a short nod to Zevran, who didn't waste any time; he hurried upstairs and with a friendly "Thank you" toward the guard and entered the room. The owner of the establishment, Madame Hawke was casually leaning against her desk, suggesting that she didn't have the time or patience to entertain her guest throughout a long interview. She was wearing tall boots, dark leather pants and a quite elegant long coat.  
"Whatever you have to say, please make it quick," the woman spoke in a rather tired voice. "I've had a very long night as you might have noticed."  
"Yes, I have," the blonde man replied and did his best to be brief, but still make a good first impression. "In fact, that is partially why I'm here. My name is Zevran Arainai and I think we'll both agree when I say that you could use an extra guard or two. I'd like to work for you."  
"Right," Hawke said with a weary sigh as she rubbed her eyes and forehead. "I will consider the offer, but not today. Come back tomorrow morning and find Jansen."  
"As you wish," Zevran gave a quick nod then left the room with a soft, almost invisible smile on his lips; he knew that tomorrow he would have his new, well-paying job.  
  
Özge had finally fallen asleep, but Aduri decided to read one more page of the book that had been sent to her by Mistress Lale. It must have been quite late, for Aduri had trouble keeping her eyes open and on the right lines of the text, but the tales of the _Three Sisters_ were amusing enough to make the book hard to put down. She wasn't entirely sure why Özge liked these stories so much. Yes, they were entertaining, but also quite ridiculous sometimes, with absurd twists and shocking situations that would have left any decent citizen blush like a little girl. But perhaps these were among the reasons why she enjoyed these tales; maybe they were a funny distraction from the hardships that must have surrounded her at all times. And maybe Aduri seemed to find it difficult to stop reading for the same reason. It had been only a week since her arrival at the pirate colony, but life at Port Skyhold had already proven to be anything but boring. Maybe it was time to get used to the challenges of this new environment, after all she did plan to spend at least the next couple of months here, or more if she was able to. In spite of all his diligence, it was quite obvious to Aduri by now that Samahl was in dire need of assistance; throughout this single week there were several occasions when the physician would have had to be in two places at once. Aduri was not a professional healer like him, but she thought she had made herself useful over these past few days, and eventually she could even learn all that which seemed to come so naturally for Samahl. She thought this was a pretty good deal, for skilled physicians who actually knew what they were doing were appreciated everywhere. Suddenly, she found herself wondering what her father would say if he saw all this. Probably something like "You always had a golden heart, my dear. I knew I'd find you helping people even when you're on the run." She smiled at the thought. Her father knew her well, hopefully well enough to know that she hadn't left Safe Haven out of any resentment toward him or foolish dreams of adventuring, but out of necessity alone.  
All of a sudden, loud knocking on the door broke her line of thought and caused her to jump to her feet and rush toward the noise. She quickly opened it and slid out to the hallway, closing the door behind her immediately.  
"There she is!" the big, red bearded man exclaimed rather loudly. "You're the girl treating Miss Özge, right?"  
"Yes, my name is Aduri Tabris," she replied hurriedly, in a soft voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you Captain, but may I ask you to be as quiet as possible? Miss Özge has fallen asleep only minutes ago and she needs all the sleep she can get to recover from her injury."  
"Oh!" Captain Oghren lowered his voice and continued the conversation in hoarse but still pretty loud whispers. It seemed like the man hadn't even considered that anyone would be sleeping at this hour. "Yes, of course! She needs rest. I hope she's feeling better. _Is_ she feeling better?"  
"I think so," Aduri hesitated, unsure how to talk to the pirate captain, who didn't seem perfectly sober to be honest. "But she is still weak after the trauma she has endured."  
"Ah, she'll be up, running the tavern in no time, with a nurse like yourself! Am I right?"  
And with that, seemingly out of nowhere, Aduri felt a strong slap on her behind as the bearded man gave a cheerful laugh. Her first instinct was to grab his arm and try to twist it away from her, but the moment was over before she could move a finger. Suddenly, the entire hallway felt darker and colder, like time had stopped for a short while as she was pulled out of the present, back to a few weeks ago, back to Safe Haven... back to the alleyway.  
"Captain Oghren," she heard the sound of a pleasant, feminine voice bringing her back to the present moment. "I'd like to discuss an urgent matter regarding the current state of the ramparts."  
Aduri glanced up to see Leliana, the Captain's assistant standing in a doorway, adsressing her boss with a very business-like attitude. The Captain gave a short nod to the girl and headed to the other room as the assistant had requested, but after he disappeared in the doorway, Leliana lingered for just a moment to give a thoughtful or even suspicious look to the nurse. Aduri didn't care what that could have been about, right now she was way too frustrated to analyze the assistant's behavior. She took a deep breath, which turned into more heavy sighs as she began quietly walking up and down the hallway. She was haunted by tiny shreds of memories, flashing into her mind against her will and she had trouble calming down, so she decided to go outside to clear her head and distract herself with the ridiculous adventures of the Three Sisters. So she entered Özge's room to take the novel from the night table, she stepped carefully not to wake the sleeping woman, but it turned out that she was sneaking around for no reason. The girl was already awake - probably a result of the Captain's loud words - she gave a tired smile to Aduri then gently she began to sit up on her bed. Aduri helped her up, gave her some water which Özge sipped very slowly for a few moments then she reached for the pen and paper.  
" _Is something wrong?_ " she wrote and regarded the other woman with a concerned look. Aduri didn't have the chance to get to know her yet, but judging by these brief moments and the way people talked about her, Özge seemed like a very kind person.  
"I'm fine," Aduri tried to reassure her, which she thought didn't sound convincing at all. "I just got a little nervous, nothing to worry about."  
" _You don't have to talk about it,_ " Özge wrote on the parchment then gave her a soft smile and continued writing, " _would you read a couple more pages for me?_ "  
"Of course," the nurse replied, already forgetting about the events in the hallway. She sat down on her chair, quickly found the part where Özge must have fallen asleep last time and began to read how the Three Sisters had gotten lost in the enormous city of Paris.  
  
Most of the vanguard of the Two Sirens crew was still doing their best to sleep off the long night of guarding mysterious treasures and chasing after one of their own brothers. Iron Bull knew they would rest for at least a couple more hours - even the Captain must have been tired after the hunt and the frustration this betrayal had caused him - so Iron Bull decided the time was perfect for a stroll along the beach. Even if some of the men had noticed his absence, he didn't have to worry about them accusing their quartermaster of anything suspicious, and he knew that Captain Blackheart was not that paranoid as to see traitors in his most trusted crewmates, even after such unfortunate events. Actually, Iron Bull was quite certain that this betrayal would only bring more loyalty from the men, after all Meraad had crossed not only the Captain, but every member of the crew. He knew they would not need anything more than a subtle reminder from him to rekindle their anger toward traitors and the fear of disappointing their brothers in such way. He could only hope that his little trip along the coast would be worth it, or if nothing else, it would give him some answers as to what had driven Adaar to commit such crime against the crew and cast aside his position amongst them.  
The farther the tall pirate walked from Port Skyhold, the more his environment began to change. Now his path was twisting between larger and larger rocks, and after a while Bull had no way of getting past them without climbing. This part of the coast was a labyrinth of cliffs and wrecks, a place where no one went unless they were scavenging the garbage that had been washed to shore, or they wanted to get away from prying eyes. Iron Bull was here because of the latter of the two options, and he sincerely hoped he wasn't alone. He climbed up to one of the larger rocks, took a good long look at his surroundings then he gave a loud whistle. He saw no sign of anyone being here, but knowing the person he wished to meet and this person's current situation, extreme caution on his side was more than reasonable. So, he waited. He gave another whistle after a minute and scanned the environment thoroughly, until finally he heard something move. Meraad slowly appeared on top of another large rock, putting a smaller chasm between them and a distance that Iron Bull couldn't possibly jump. Just as he thought; cautious.  
They stood there for a few moments, quietly studying each other. Meraad was probably debating if he could trust his former quartermaster or perhaps he had already decided that he wouldn't, and now he was trying to figure out why exactly Bull was here.  
"Why did you do it?" the large pirate finally asked the thief.  
"Money," Meraad answered with a cold, unconcerned tone.  
"You betrayed your Captain, every member of the crew, bringing a death sentence upon your head... for just money?"  
"Well... _lots_ of money," he repeated.  
"How did that work out for you? You have nothing. Only your life, which you won't have for long if it's up to Blackheart."  
"You make it sound like the final decision about my fate isn't his to make..." Meraad suggested, narrowing his eyes as he tried to read the other man.  
"It is," Bull said, "but as one last favor for my Master Gunner, I can offer you your life. Nothing more. I can tell you how to get off the island without anyone noticing. After that, you stay away, stay hidden, do whatever you want. But at least you'll live."  
"No," the other pirate stated with strange confidence. Bull couldn't determine if it was proud defiance, spite or a well-crafted plan he didn't know about, but something was definitely missing from the picture.  
"No?" he asked him. "So, you stay and die for a deal that went wrong?"  
"Ideally, it won't come to that. I can handle this the way I want to. I don't need your help."  
There it was again, that weird sense of confidence in his words and his stature, but Bull still wasn't sure where it was all coming from. Perhaps the man _did_ have an elaborate plan, or perhaps he was so desperate and hopeless that he simply had nothing to lose anymore. He only knew one thing for certain; it was unsettling.  
"Good talk," Meraad interjected Bull's thoughts, "you leave first."  
"Sure," the large pirate said with a disapproving grunt, raised his hands in the air to assure the other one that he wasn't planning to shoot him, and began to climb down.  
Meraad quickly disappeared in the natural labyrinth, leaving Iron Bull alone to contemplate the pirate's words, his behavior and what this could mean for his crew.  
"The idiot..." he sighed as he started his walk back to Port Skyhold in the dim light of the slowly approaching dawn. He knew he would get back around sunrise, and by that time whatever potential had been wasted when Meraad had betrayed them wouldn't matter to the Quartermaster, for the thief would be no brother of his anymore.  
  
Governor Trevelyan seemed to be in a good mood as usual, which Commander Blackwall was probably about to ruin with the news he had brought. They entered the Governor's office and as soon as the doors were closed behind the Commander, he began his report without any delay.  
"I have news about the search for Miss Trevelyan and Mister Rutherford," he stated, while standing like a true soldier, trying to make up for the less than ideal progress of his investigation with professionalism.  
"Finally!" Trevelyan said with a smile, standing on the other side of the table, "have you discovered where they had disappeared to?"  
"No, my lord," Blackwall answered with the same, business-like tone. "But my men have found a cave, presumably abandoned by smugglers long ago, which showed signs of a small camp, or rather a shelter for one or two people. There were also footprints of a man and a woman, leading to the beach where they had been washed away by the water. Now, there is a chance that this campsite belonged to someone else, but judging by the time that has gone by and the complete lack of any other track or evidence of their presence, I'm led to believe that Mister Rutherford and Miss Trevelyan have left the island."  
The Governor listened to Blackwall's report in silence, with an expression of unusual seriousness, but still a little bit of hope in his eyes that the story would suddenly turn around and have a surprisingly happy ending. This expression stayed on his face for a few more seconds after the Commander had finished talking, and then he lowered his gaze, gave an almost inaudible sigh and turned around. He began pacing up and down next to his desk, holding his hands behind his back, staring at the floor for a short while then he glanced up at Blackwall with a stern look in his eyes.  
"Are you certain that this is what happened?" he asked him with urgency and frustration in his tone.  
"I can't be a hundred percent sure, my lord," Blackwall responded, "but at the moment, this is the most likely alternative."  
Trevelyan gave an angry sigh, never stopping in his nervous pacing, "Foolish girl! At this point I can almost imagine that scoundrel Rutherford persuading her to follow him in his folly. My poor, innocent daughter, trapped in the hands of that scheming thug! Who knows what vile place he has taken her to? As if a filthy cave wasn't enough. And who knows what evil plans he's preparing right now? Just the thought of it drives me mad!"  
It was easy to see how the Governor was building his fury with every word, with each new thought, but instead of giving into it even more, yelling at Commander Blackwall or simply dismissing him, he just walked up to the window, leaned against it and suddenly silence fell on the room. Trevelyan spent long moments staring out the window, making the situation more awkward for Blackwall than it already was. Then he gave a long, troubled sigh, probably the most honest thing Blackwall had ever heard from this man, and then he closed his eyes and removed his wig to massage his forehead.  
"What has this house fallen to?" Blackwall could barely make out Trevelyan's words, he uttered them so softly, completely ignoring the fact that he wasn't alone in the room.  
A few more seconds had passed like this, seconds that probably seemed a lot longer than they actually were. For the first time since he had met the Governor, Blackwall could see that he wasn't as calm and optimistic as he would have liked the world to believe, and in this moment it was obvious that losing his daughter was taking its toll on him. Blackwall had no children, so he couldn't possibly imagine what Trevelyan must be feeling and how immensely worried he must be. Then as suddenly as it emerged, the strange moment was gone. The Governor put his wig back on his head and then with a tired sigh he slowly turned back to Blackwall.  
"Thank you for your report," he told him. "I trust that you will able to track them down and bring my daughter back."  
"Yes, my lord," was all that the Commander could manage to say.  
"Dismissed," Trevelyan said with a weak nod, leaning on his desk like he didn't have the strength to stand tall anymore.  
Commander Blackwall gave a nod as well and exited the room without another word. He could have continued his report with ideas and suggestions about how he thought they should proceed in the matter, but it really didn't seem like the right time to discuss such things. For if the missing people had in fact left the island, the first place that naturally occured to anyone familiar with the area was Port Skyhold, mostly because of its closeness to Safe Haven. Blackwall sincerely hoped that this wouldn't be the case; he had no wish to return to the pirate colony any time soon, not with his new position still so unstable and with Athenril sneaking around the harbor. But if he could find Rutherford and the Governor's daughter quickly and bring them back to Safe Haven, it might be just enough to prove himself not only to Trevelyan, but the soldiers as well. Now he only had to devise a clever plan to make his wish reality.  
  
Spending the night in a pirate tavern was difficult for Minaresca and not because it proved to be a noisier environment than her private chamber at the Trevelyan Mansion. Falling asleep wasn't easy because her head was filled with terrible thoughts, suspicions about her captors, fear of what they might do to her and the overwhelming sensation of anxiety. She had no idea where her fellow captives were, if they were being interrogated, tortured, she couldn't even be certain if they were still alive. Yes, the pirates had made a promise to treat them well as long as they followed their instructions to the letter, but who knows what had changed since then, whether they were sincere or this was all part of an illusion to keep Miss Trevelyan content? Captain Blackheart's words had implied that they were planning to return her to Safe Haven, probably in exchange for a large amount of money, so this room, their politeness and their silence could be a necessary compromise for them. But who knows, what happens when Minaresca can't see them? Who knows what plans they have in store for Mister Rutherford, Lord Pavus or Lady Mountell? If this is nothing but an act for Miss Trevelyan's sake, what could save the other captives from the wrath of these men? Mina's thoughts turned darker with every minute and hour that passed. She watched the candle on the night table melt away, until its flame died out and she finally drifted out of consciousness.  
In the morning, a maid or more of waitress marched into the room and placed a tray of simple food on the night stand. Before Minaresca could even begin her breakfast, the blonde girl returned with a wooden tub and filled it with water. For the next hour Mina was alone, she had time to eat, clean herself, get dressed, and once again her captors made the impression of decent people, even if her surroundings were a little worn-down. She spent another twenty or thirty minutes sitting on the bed, thinking about her situation, wondering if her fellow captives were safe and being treated in a similar fashion. She preferred to imagine that Cullen and the others had their own room somewhere and they had had their breakfast just like her and that they were relatively comfortable and unharmed; but sadly she suspected that the pirates might not see them as important as the Governor's daughter. Before her worries could grow stronger again, the door opened. The same blonde waitress entered with one of her colleagues and carried the tub out of the room then Mistress Lale appeared, thanked them for their assistance and closed the door behind her.  
"I hope you had good night's rest," she told Minaresca as she placed two glasses of wine on the night table and pulled the chair closer to sit in front of her. "I've brought some drinks, they're not strong at all."  
"Thank you," Mina replied in a timid, obedient voice.  
"I came here to discuss you and your companions, specifically to where and for what reasons you were travelling. It is important that you tell me the truth, so that we can make decisions accordingly."  
"I understand," she nodded as a fear slowly rose inside of her, similar to that she had felt in the office with Captain Blackheart the day before.  
Mistress Lale took one of the glasses and drank a little bit of wine then she began to question Minaresca. She asked her about who exactly the other captives were, their relations to Governor Trevelyan and Safe Haven, their intentions and plans. Then she noticed what Mina herself didn't even realize until that moment, that she was holding her glass, but hadn't taken a single sip so far. So, Mistress Lale took the glass from her hand, keeping eye contact as she took a sip from Minaresca's wine.  
"We're not trying to poison you," she told her as she handed the drink back to her. "Hurting you in any way would be unwise and lower the success of getting you home safely."  
Mina gave a soft sigh as she realized the truth in the Mistress' words. It was in their interest to keep her comfortable and healthy, so her father would pay them whatever they demanded in return. She considered it the best course of action to tell Lale everything she knew, so she spared no detail. She explained her engagement to Captain Everard and its unexpected ending, how Cullen rode way with her in the middle of the night, how they hid inside a small cave for days, until Lord Pavus found them and offered them a way out. She told her the tale of how she ended up here like she was a chronicler who had recorded everything that had happened. Mistress Lale listened carefully to her story, occasionally quite surprised by the turn of events, but only asking more questions when she didn't understand or missed certain details. When Minaresca was done and Lale had all the answers she had come for, the dark haired woman thanked her for her cooperation, took the empty glasses and before she left the room, she reminded the captive to ask for her if she needed anything. Mina was alone in the small tavern room once again. She sincerely hoped that she had done the right thing and that there was no evil plot to turn her words against them, but she was much calmer now, and she believed if nothing went terribly wrong in the coming days, they could reason with the pirates and get out of this situation safely.  
  
Bread and water was the feast of prisoners; Yael and Cullen weren't entitled to anything more than that, at least for now. The meager breakfast was better than nothing though, it did soothe their hunger, but at this point Yael was convinced that nothing could ever cure her of the ache in her back, which was a result of spending the night on the floor. Naturally, her pleas to send her to Captain Blackheart didn't move their new guard either, and Cullen became more and more restless with every hour of silence that passed. She knew he was worried. What she had no idea about was for how long he could stand being a helpless captive before he would free himself and run amok on an island of pirates. He had told her that he would wait with his reckless escape plan for a single day, so Yael began to devise different schemes in her head on how to force an audience with the pirate captain. Fortunately, it seemed she didn't have to use any of those ridiculous ideas after all, for in the morning a visitor arrived at their door.  
"Aye, ma'am," they heard the guard's voice through the wooden walls then the door opened and a young woman with dark hair entered their prison. She must have been about ten years younger than Yael, she wore a long, patterned skirt, a simple, embroidered shirt and a studded leather belt with a ring of keys attached to it. She walked into the cabin in a calm, confident fashion, like it belonged to her, carrying a chair with her which she placed in front of the captives.  
She sat down, took a brief glance at the two of them then she announced, "I am Mistress Lale and I'm here to talk to you about the events that led you here. I have already spoken to Miss Trevelyan, she's a very wise girl-"  
"What have you done to her? Where is she?!" Cullen demanded with sudden anger exploding in the quiet of the room, instantly giving an uncomfortable atmosphere to the conversation.  
"She is fine, naturally," the woman stated with the same calm tone as before. "She has a private room at the tavern, she is guarded at all times and tended to if she requires anything."  
The Mistress' confident and presumably honest answer left Cullen's outburst of fury without cause, cutting it away before it could rise higher. It also provided Yael with a bit of relief, for it seemed that the pirates were indeed reasonable and perhaps now ready to communicate.  
"Now," Mistress Lale broke the awkward silence again, "I have a very busy day ahead of me. Shall we begin?"  
"Certainly, Mistress," Yael responded with her usual diplomatic tone and a sense of urgency in her words. "But I would much rather speak to the Captain directly, for I believe what I have to say concerns him and this entire colony on a scale he might not expect."  
"The Captain is dealing with urgent matters at the moment, but I assure you that you can tell me anything you would say to him."  
"With all due respect," Yael argued, "what I need is an audience with the leader of the men who keep us prisoners, who without a doubt will be very interested in what I have to offer."  
"Lady Mountell," Mistress Lale began her explanation as she leaned forward on her chair, "I am the sister of Captain Blackheart and currently I take care of most of his business, his trading, his diplomatic connections and most of his financial matters. When you talk to me, it is as if you were speaking to him, whatever you tell me, he will hear about it and he will listen to it. If these terms are not to your liking then we have nothing to discuss."  
"I see," the captive woman replied after a few seconds of consideration, "my apologies, Mistress."  
Then Yael began to tell the story of their arrival at Safe Haven, Dorian's meddling in Miss Trevelyan's and the Governor's business, how they snuck the two escaped lovers aboard the merchant ship and how they were ambushed. She also confirmed that Governor Trevelyan - as much as she could tell - would pay a large amount of coins for the safe return of his daughter and would certainly not mind if they delivered the man who he thinks has abducted her.  
"The only part you haven't clarified yet," the Captain's sister pondered as Yael finished her tale, "is why you and Lord Pavus wanted to come to Port Skyhold in the first place."  
"Yes," she gave a soft sigh as she considered how much she should reveal about their original intentions. "It must be because of the delicacy of these matters. You see, back in London and in most of the English colonies in the area, proper citizens and nobles would call us either fools or traitors if they realized how serious we are about our plans. Unlike most people who are in charge of such questions, Lord Pavus and I do not want to reclaim the outlaw colonies and settlements with an army and a bloody war. We came to see what Port Skyhold really is, to find out what its citizens want and hopefully offer you a solution that will satisfy both sides."  
Yael could see that her answer wasn't exactly what the Mistress had expected, for she sat there on her chair for a while, lost in her thoughts then she suddenly stood up and lifted her chair.  
"I am grateful for your cooperation," she told them. "I will explain all of this to Captain Blackheart and we'll see if he wants to hear more about your plans."  
Then she walked up to the door with chair in her hands and exited the cabin. Yael gave a soft, relieved sigh and turned to Mister Rutherford, "See? They can be reasoned with."  
"So far your negotiation's only result is that I will likely end up in Safe Haven's dungeon," he grumbled, "and that is the best case scenario."  
"Don't worry, this was but the first step to our freedom," Yael tried to reassure him, something which the more time she spent with Rutherford, the more impossible she found.  
He told her that he still hadn't changed his mind, and if he saw no sign that her attempted diplomacy with the pirates was working, he would use the cover of the next night to try and escape the ship, maybe even free Minaresca. Yael was still absolutely sure that the former Commander's plan would never work and would only cause irredeemable damage to the already fragile relationship with their captors, but she hoped to persuade him to do otherwise before it was too late. This led to an endless circle of arguments between them as the evening approached, but well before sunset, the large pirate with one eye returned and told them that Lady Mountell - and only her - was to be taken to the Captain. Cullen seemed a little nervous as they untied Yael; probably because he wished to go with her and find out more about their captors, or at least have a say in the negotiations. But Yael was glad the Captain had heard her appeal and knew that she had a great opportunity not only to free her fellow prisoners, but to lay the groundwork for her and Dorian's plans.  
  
The cool breezes of dawn faded away as the morning sun rose higher and warmed the streets of Port Skyhold, which were busy with people going about their business and groups of sailors looking for a way to pass the time. Lale knew that the departure of two hunter ships had been delayed because her brother had requested their captains' presence at the council, suddenly conjuring a lot of free time for their crewmembers. She hoped that this council of captains would work as efficiently as Ercan suggested, for a few more days of delay wouldn't do much good, only cause frustration in these crews. She took a deep breath to clear her head and focus on the task at hand; she had one more stop before she could return to the Hanged Man and prepare for the council. As she approached the physician's house, one of her brother's men guarding the prisoner greeted her with a silent nod, which reassured her that everything was in order. She knocked on the door and after a few seconds of waiting, a quite tired Lavellan opened it up and let her in. The physician hastily put on a shirt, while asking her what kind of tea she would like then he offered her a chair and began boiling some water. The prisoner was in bed, he too looked like he had been just woken up by Lale's arrival and it was quite plain to see that he was sick. The man had short, black hair and a mustache, his skin seemed like a natural brown color that had been turned pale by strong fever.  
"I'm sorry to disturb your rest," she said as she pulled the chair a little closer to the bed and sat down. "Hopefully we'll be done quickly, so you can continue your sleep. I am Mistress Lale and I'm here to talk about you and your companions' situation."  
"Hm... Lord Dorian Pavus," the sick man managed to say in a hoarse, tired voice, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Mistress. Please, forgive me for not greeting you properly, I assure you it is only because of my dreadful state of being. And excuse me for prying, but are you related to Captain Blackheart perchance?"  
"Yes, I am his sister," she replied, studying the man's behavior and trying to figure out what kind of game he was playing.  
"You are!" he exclaimed with amusement. "The similarity is astounding."  
"Lord Pavus," Lale began with an impatient, but polite tone, "you may be confined to bed, but I am not. In fact, I have countless tasks to attend to, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get to our business."  
"Of course, whatever you wish!"  
"First, tell me about the events that led you here. Why you were in Safe Haven, what happened there and what made you leave the island."  
For a brief second, Lord Pavus gave a thoughtful look at Lale then he asked her, "have you already talked to your other captives?"  
Maybe he _was_ extremely observant.  
"I have," she answered, "but that doesn't change-"  
"Then you know about everything! What more could I add to our already bizarre adventures?"  
"Well, I'd like to hear your version," she explained. "So, we know that you're all telling the truth, and we can handle this matter with all relevant information at our disposal."  
"Fine," the nobleman gave a bored sigh. "Let me see. It all started when I was born in London... Too early? Fair enough. Lady Mountell and I arrived at Safe Haven about a week ago. We were esteemed guests in the Governor's household, which honor I repaid by interfering with everyone's affairs, mostly Miss Trevelyan's engagement-"  
"Yes, I still don't quite understand why you did that..."  
"Because Rutherford is an idiot," he announced with subtle anger in his voice. "He would have watched the woman he loved grow old with someone else, without ever complaining or even telling anyone about it. It doesn't matter. As you can surely see, it all went spectacularly wrong and now the Governor wants his head on a spike. I also sort of ruined the career of Captain Everard, but that part was actually quite fun and I would do it again in a heartbeat. So, Rutherford ran away with Miss Trevelyan from her engagement party, they hid in an extremely romantic cave - you have to admit, the man has taste - and then I saved the two sweethearts by smuggling them aboard a ship and getting them captured by pirates. I think it went really well, don't you?"  
At this point Mister Lavellan who just handed Lale and Lord Pavus their cups of tea, backed up a little to lean against a wall and chuckled softly at the story, or rather at the way it was narrated by the nobleman.  
"Did I tell everything correctly? Have I passed your test?" he quipped after a short pause.  
"Perhaps," Lale responded then leaned forward on her chair. "Your fiancée has mentioned that you were planning to visit Port Skyhold well before these events occurred."  
"Oh," he raised an eyebrow, seemingly intrigued by the notion. "Did she tell you why?"  
"It doesn't matter. I want _you_ to tell me your reasons."  
"Well..." he said with a soft sigh as he shifted into a more comfortable position. "My reason is that I like to go against the current, provided that the current is full of morons with way too much political influence," then he gave another sigh, a more honest one, as he thought about what to say next. "You know they will come for this island. Not now, but eventually. And the people in charge believe it easier to solve every problem with a large army and brute force. Alright, maybe not in all cases, but when it comes to retaking pirate colonies, other options don't even emerge in their discussions. You could dismiss this as a simple conspiracy theory, but the unfortunate part is that I was there to experience this first hand. My fiancée and I came here to find an alternative solution to this problem, one which doesn't end in the unnecessary loss of innocent lives and destruction of commerce."  
Lale listened carefully to the sick nobleman, who now sounded completely sincere. She pondered his words for a few more moments then she stood up from her chair and thanked Lord Pavus for the answers he had provided. Lavellan escorted her out of the house and before she left, she asked him to walk with her for a while.  
"I hope you understand that what you had heard in there," she said to him "is sensitive information. Such talk could provoke extreme reactions on the island and we don't need that kind of disturbance right now, while the town is still trying to resolve other serious matters."  
"Of course," Lavellan answered with a pleasant smile. "I always try to avoid gossiping anyway, especially if it's about politics."  
"Thank you. And if there are any changes in his condition, please send word to me."  
"I will," he promised, which Lale acknowledged with a nod then she headed back to the Hanged Man.  
Now, that she had a better picture of the two nobles' business in Port Skyhold, she knew that this matter with the prisoners was even more complicated than she had anticipated. Lale could already picture that after the issue of the Cursed Crown was concluded, they would begin another long and difficult discussion about Lord Pavus' inentions, and she had no idea how the captains of Port Skyhold, or her brother, would react. But now, she had a council to focus on. A chaotic, possibly dangerous council that could easily turn into a whole new problem if they couldn't handle it right. She had a long day ahead of her, and it was perfectly clear that it could surprise her in many unfortunate ways.  
  
Anders didn't remember much of the previous day; it was a haze of painful moments as his injury was being treated, blurs of the older man who had helped him, giving him medicine with a horrible taste, people whispering in the room and doors being shut carefully. When he finally woke up properly, the lights coming from the window and the noises of the street that he could make out suggested that it was morning, so he assumed that he slept through an entire day. As it turned out, he was right. Cyrion appeared and confirmed that indeed one day had passed since Anders' arrival at his doorstep. The apothecary brought him a simple breakfast with tea then began to undress his stump. Now Anders could take a look at the injury himself and he could see that the man did a good job treating the wound and trying to prevent infection.  
"I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your help," he told the kind man in a tired voice.  
"It is only natural," Cyrion replied with a reassuring nod.  
"If only the rest of the world agreed," Anders gave a huff of amused laughter then tried to sit up on the bed.  
He was in a small room with two beds, simple furniture and a small table; Cyrion's home, no doubt. As Anders studied his surroundings, the gray-haired man began to treat the stump, which stung quite a lot as he applied an ointment to the injury.  
"Do you happen to have luminlin here?" he asked the man as he was bandaging his wound. "It's an herb with big, dark green leaves with little red berries on it."  
"Oh," Cyrion said as he recognized what Anders was describing. "No, I don't suppose I do. I've seen the plant you're talking about, I think it was near the forest, but people consider it a weed."  
"Or maybe they just don't know how to use it. The berries can cause a stomachache that lasts for at least a day, but you can make a strong disinfectant balm of the roots."  
"Is that so?" the man asked without a drop of sarcasm, he actually looked a little impressed by Anders' knowledge. "You seem to know what you're talking about. You're a colleague then?"  
"I'm a healer," he replied. "Or I used to be."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Cyrion queried as he leaned back his chair. "You can't be a healer one day then stop being one the day after. It doesn't just go away like that. Come, let me get your clothes, then you can join me in the shop."  
He didn't waste any time, as soon as Anders finished his tea, Cyrion appeared with his belongings and even offered to help him dress if he needed it. The healer didn't feel perfectly healthy and of course if anything touched his stump, it sent a terrible pain through his arm, but he managed to put on his clothes alone, and then followed his benefactor to the shop. Cyrion led him to a wall that was full of shelves up to the ceiling, containing a high variety of bottles with labels on each of them. The older man pointed to one of the vials that had a Latin name on it and asked Anders to explain what the component was, also how and for what purposes it could be used. The injured healer answered as best he could and Cyrion seemed to be satisfied with the explanation, so he chose another bottle and asked the same. Anders quickly picked up the pace and played the apothecary's game, which proved to be a pleasant distraction not only from the pain and the numbness of his long rest, but also his impossible situation.  
"Not bad," Cyrion said after a while. "Your knowledge seems almost a match to my thirty years of experience. Very good for your young age."  
"Well, I have only ten years of experience in this field, but I had the opportunity to learn from many different people."  
"You know, quite recently my assistant has left the shop," he told him with a short pause that Anders didn't quite know how to read, "and I could use the help around here. You could work for me until your arm is fully healed, or until my assistant returns."  
"Thank you, I would appreciate it," the healer replied with a grateful sigh.  
"Good. At least it will keep you occupied until you recover."  
Anders smiled at the kind man's honest generosity, which he was not sure he even deserved, although definitely needed. Not long after their conversation, just as Cryion was about to finish showing his new assistant where to find the herbs and tools in his shop, a young man with short, brown hair and big, blue eyes rushed in through the front door.  
"Soris," Cyrion turned to the visitor and walked closer to him. "Have you been to the fort?"  
"We have," the other man replied, "but they still haven't found her. They say the same every time we ask."  
The older man gave a troubled, sad sigh, so Anders asked him as tactfully as he could, "Is something wrong?"  
"It's my assistant," Cryion answered after another, softer sigh, "well, my daughter. She has been missing for a week now, but the guards apparently know nothing about her disappearance."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"It's alright," the apothecary gave a weak smile. "She will come back eventually," then he suddenly looked back at Soris with a puzzled look. "Where's Shianni? Have you lost her on your way here?"  
"Oh no, she's still up at the fort," he explained. "You know how she is. She didn't believe the guards and she never listens to me, so she stayed there to keep complaining."  
"I should have expected it," Cyrion shook his head then introduced Anders to Soris and told him about his newly agreed position at the shop. The healer could see that these people had their own problems, he only hoped that he wouldn't add even more to them, but he really wanted to ignore the troubles of the future for just a day. He decided that he would explain to Cyrion how he ended up bleeding out on the streets, but not today. Today, he would help around the shop and gather his strength, for it was entirely possible that Mister Tabris would decide to throw him out to protect himself and his family, although at the moment Anders found it hard to imagine.  
  
On his way back to the fort, Commander Blackwall tried to figure out the best way to track down the Governor's daughter and his former boss, Mister Rutherford. It was still a mystery to him, how the once honorable and dutiful Commander of Safe Haven had turned into a fugitive in a single night, and only deepened Blackwall's fears for his position. Rutherford always seemed like a strong, obedient officer, exactly the sort of person the guards and the Navy would want to see in charge of a colony's forces. Blackwall was determined to be a decent commander, but it was his past that seemed to have found the most inconvenient time to haunt him to make his job difficult, and if the respectable Cullen Rutherford couldn't hold this position, his chances must have been even lower. So, he was eager to prove himself to the Governor, the guards, the people of Safe Haven, but as he approached the main gate of the fort, a smaller sort of commotion distracted his thoughts. Two of his men were holding a young woman by the arms and escorting her out of the courtyard. She was short, wore simple clothes, her red hair was held up in a bun and she was relentlessly protesting against being thrown out. All of a sudden, she managed to slip her arms out of the guards' grips and attempted to run back to thecourtyard, but a second later a third guard stopped her and they continued dragging her toward the gate.  
"No!" she objected, not yelling, but with determination in her voice. "I will remain here until you tell me what's happened! I refuse to leave, I demand answers!"  
"What's going on here?" Blackwall inquired with an authoritative tone.  
"Commander," one of the guards straightened his shoulders and reported, "this woman has refused to leave the courtyard after several warnings, so we were forced to remove her."  
"Yes, I've gathered that," the Commander replied then turned to the woman in question. "What business do you have in the fort, miss?"  
"The business of complaining until your guards decide to do their jobs," she announced. "We have reported a missing person exactly a week ago and no progress has been made since then. And since they won't tell me anything about the issue, I have to assume that they didn't even look for her."  
"Miss, if we had any news about this missing person, we would have already contacted you," one of the guards explained. "Making a fuss about it won't change the facts."  
"Maybe if I annoy you for long enough, it will change your attitudes and you'll start taking the matter seriously!"  
"Alright, alright," Blackwall interrupted them, "we get your point. Who is this missing person exactly?"  
"My cousin, Aduri Tabris..." she answered, but the rest of her sentence faded away as the realization hit him.  
"I will escort her out of the fort. Return to your posts," the Commander instructed his men quickly then began to walk toward the main gate with the red headed girl.  
"I don't want this issue to be ignored-" she began to complain again as they stopped not far from the fort walls.  
"I think you might want to hear what I have to say, miss..."  
"Shianni."  
"Your cousin is undoubtedly alive," Blackwall explained in a low voice, trying to indicate the sensitivity of the matter. "She is in Port Skyhold."  
"What?" Shianni could hardly keep her voice down in her surprise.  
"I know she's there, because I secured her passage myself. I hope it's obvious that this information is not known to many people and with good reason. I'm only telling you, so you and her family won't have to worry needlessly."  
"Won't have to worry?" the girl repeated his words with sudden anger. "She's in a pirate colony and we're supposed to stay calm? Why would she even go there?"  
"Let this be enough," Blackwall insisted and gave a look to Shianni that hopefully suggested that he won't reveal any more information, and then he said good day to her and turned around to walk back to the fort.  
Thankfully, the fierce young woman didn't follow him or continue her protest, so he could return to his duties and try to figure out how to find the people who _were_ actually missing. He really hoped that letting Shianni know where her cousin was would calm things down a bit, and maybe they wouldn't feel the need to frequent the fort and demand answers his guards didn't have. He might have made a mistake by telling her this, but he believed it was the right thing to do, as he still stood by the decision of helping Aduri leave Safe Haven. It wasn't only because he once knew her mother, like he had told Miss Tabris during their meeting on the beach; he understood what had happened and it was clear to him that the laws of the English colonies wouldn't be as forgiving as he was. If everything went right, this issue too would stay in the past and allow him to focus on the future.  
  
The morning was slow and quiet at the Blooming Rose; many members of the staff were still asleep at this hour, for the establishment usually didn't open until the afternoon and closed only in the middle of the night. This morning was different though. Under the stillness, there were whispers about the conflict between the Madame and Captain Blackheart, some said that he was going to push Hawke out and take over the business. The Blooming Rose was a place of gossip and its workers could normally tell baseless speculation apart from useful information, but in this case, there were no solid clues to follow and their imagination did all the work, creating several versions of the story. At some point the Madame appeared at the main hall and announced that nothing had changed and everything should proceed as usual, so Aysun couldn't help but wonder if her boss's confidence was in fact a well performed lie to avoid even more doubts rising among the staff. It was easy to feel that the people were shaken by the events of the night - the brothel being surrounded by Blackheart's men, Jethann returned to them beaten and bloody - but they carried on their work and followed the Madame's instructions, like they had already forgotten all about it. Well, Aysun didn't. She picked up a bowl, a jug of water, a clean cloth and some of her makeup then she made her way upstairs.  
As she reached the stairs, she walked past the new guard, a shorter man with blonde hair and brown skin covered by all kinds of tattoos. He gave her a look and a friendly nod, but Aysun didn't say a word, she quickly averted her gaze and hurried up the stairs. She didn't know who that man was, but she certainly did not like having one more armed man in the building, _especially_ because he was new and unknown to her. When she reached Jethann's room, she knocked on the door then entered. He was sitting on a chair, looking out the window in his undergarments and a robe, with his ginger locks still ruffled and untied. She lingered for a moment, staring at him from a distance then she closed the door and went to his side with quick steps. She glanced at his bandages then she poured out some water and began to wash his bruises again with the wet cloth.  
"What they have done to you..." she broke the silence with a quiet, but angry voice. "It isn't right."  
Jethann gave a soft, understanding sigh then winced a little as the cloth touched a more sensitive spot on his face.  
"I opposed him," he told her. "He's the dreadful Captain Blackheart, he can't simply allow such things to happen."  
"It wasn't him, who did this," Aysun stated as she leaned back and looked into his eyes. "It was all the Madame's doing, you know this. You got caught in their fray and suffered Blackheart's anger, when it should have been Hawke in your place."  
"What are you talking about?" he said with a concerned tone as he leaned closer to her. "You know that our job here can be dangerous, we _all_ know that. Any simple task can go wrong any time. This was nothing, just my assignment failing at some point. What you see on my face is the pattern of me trying to salvage what I could."  
"Well, why _did_ you stand up to her anyway? If she cared about us even a little bit, she wouldn't have allowed this to happen. Why should we protect her name, if she won't protect us?"  
"Aysun, believe me, this _could_ be a lot worse," Jethann told her with an earnest tone and distant sadness in his eyes. "If it weren't for her, this sort of thing could easily happen _inside_ the Rose and they would call it good business because it would cost double for a customer to do whatever they liked with us. So, believe me when I say, we don't have it that bad."  
Aysun gave a frustrated sigh and lowered her gaze.  
"Please, don't do anything stupid," the man added, "and everything will be fine."  
Then he reached for the makeup box she had brought and opened its lid. Aysun complied and began to cover the bruises on Jethann's face, doing her best to make the color match his skin tone, which wasn't easy since his skin was much paler than hers. In the end she thought she had made an acceptable job then the ginger man thanked her and began to brush his hair and look for an outfit that wouldn't show any of his injuries. Aysun then packed her things and left the room, still quite angry about the incident, but seeing how well Jethann was handling the situation calmed her down a bit, even if she didn't agree with him.  
  
The marketplace was busy with vendors trying to sell their goods, sailors bartering or just loitering in smaller groups like they had nothing better to do. Samahl made his way through the crowd, nodding to the people who greeted him, and then he found one of the vendors he was looking for. After a short chat it turned out that the large mass of people wandering around the marketplace was a result of the Hanged Man closing its doors because of a Pirate Council that was being held inside. The fact that no one knew for sure what this important meeting was about only made it more exciting and fueled people's imaginations. Various rumors came to life amongst the crowd of pirates, some sounded so bizarre and impossible that Samahl was quite certain their purpose was more likely to keep themselves entertained while they had no place to drink. Yes, the Blooming Rose served alcohol as well, but the physician gathered that the pirates decided to avoid it, not because the brothel usually didn't open until the afternoon; they hesitated because of the conflict between Captain Blackheart and the Madame. Blackheart's men must have assumed that they were not welcome at the Rose, at least for now, others feared that being seen at the brothel might cause the assumption that they were sympathizing with Hawke rather than the pirate captain. And some simply couldn't find it in themselves to be concerned about people's opinions and received judgmental glances from the other pirates as they decided to visit the Blooming Rose. Samahl quickly bought what he needed, but it was hard to just head home so soon when there were so many people to talk to, so he spent another twenty minutes chatting about these gossips concerning the council, the growth of crops and someone's aching foot that supposedly foretold not only the changes of weather, but also future accidents and possible bad luck.  
Finally, he left the market and hurried back to his house, where Lord Pavus was still trying to sleep off his fever. Samahl put away the things he had bought, careful not to wake his patient then he opened up his medicine box and began to work on something that would hopefully quicken Pavus' recovery. When he was finished, he woke him up and told him that he was about to try a different medicine.  
"And yes, it's going to taste much worse than the previous one," he added as he handed the nobleman the thick liquid and a mug of water.  
"Ugh," Pavus gave a hopeless sigh as he heard the news. "Are you sure you're not one of Blackheart's lackeys, trying to torture me into confessing something?"  
Samahl chuckled at the notion, "Actually, an unfortunate tendency with medicine is that the more horrible it tastes the more effective it is."  
"Did you just give up the secret of your profession?" the noble quipped, an obvious attempt to delay the drinking of the awful liquid. "You shouldn't have done that, you know. Now, I could take over your well-paying position as the only physician on the-"  
"Drink it," the doctor lifted the other man's hand to his mouth, who made a disgusted face as the medicine's smell hit him.  
"This is _ghastly_ ," he exclaimed.  
"Then do a favor to this world and make it disappear. Quickly!"  
The nobleman gave a disapproving look to Samahl then he finally drank the terrible liquid, trying to wash it down with the water, which obviously didn't work as well as he had hoped. He asked for alcohol to get rid of the taste, but the physician knew that it would cause more harm than good and offered to make some tea instead.  
"What you told Mistress Lale," Samahl pondered as he began to boil the water, "about finding a diplomatic solution... It's an interesting idea. If it's true."  
"Of course it is," Pavus answered as he leaned back against the wall and pulled the covers closer around him. "It's the only reason Lady Mountell and I sailed to your godforsaken, infectious islands. No offense. I beg your pardon, but do you disapprove?"  
"Not necessarily," the young doctor thought about it for a moment, "but there are a lot of people who wouldn't only disapprove, but resist you with all their strength. I'm not saying it's an impossible attempt, but I have no idea what it would take to convince Port Skyhold to follow your ways."  
"They will surely see the reason in it once we have explained the situation to them. Who wouldn't want to reenter society on _their_ terms and without bloodshed?"  
"Outcasts," Samahl replied without hesitation. "The people of Port Skyhold have all been rejected by society in one way or another, and even the ones who don't have a burning hatred for the thing that had exiled them, don't believe they could find safety and home under English rule."  
"Have _you_ been cast out, if I may ask?"  
"No, I'd rather say that I got stuck here," he answered with a smile. "I wanted to help people, so I learned all that my mother knew about taking care of the sick and the wounded. I was assistant to a physician for a while then I kept wandering and learning until I ended up here. I didn't plan to stay for long, but I just couldn't leave; there were always people who needed medical attention."  
Pavus gave a little puff of a sigh and shook his head with a soft, amused smile, "You _are_ unbelievable."  
Samahl turned his head as he poured out the hot tea, for he didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but the other man quickly continued, so he had no chance to ask.  
"I'm sorry I tried interrogating you earlier," he said. "I see now that you intend to avoid taking sides, so you can keep patching everyone up, equally. My only aim was to understand this place a little better."  
"And now I know why," the doctor told him as he handed him a cup of tea then sat down and pulled his chair a little closer. "If you want to understand the politics and the balance of forces on the island, you will have to ask someone else. But if you want an introduction to the system Port Skyhold was built upon, that I can help you with."  
  
_"The first thing you need to know about Port Skyhold is that all the major businesses and most of the town itself are divided into... territories, if you will. The person whom the building or the street belongs to is responsible for order and security in that area. If people think that the marketplace isn't safe enough or someone's been pickpocketing customers, they go and complain to the captain who owns that street and demand resolution."_  
A balding, tough-looking man entered the Hanged Man. His gray hair had been brushed back, he wore an old, dark red coat and black leather boots. He handed over his pistol and sword to Daveth - the guard who had been tasked with collecting all weapons - so did his Quartermaster then he proceeded into the tavern with confident steps.  
_"Captain Meeran Vimmark of the Red Iron. He owns almost the entirety of the harbor, including the shipwright's workshop; he rents all his warehouses to the merchants and to most of the captains. You might have seen his guards patrolling the docks."_  
A strong, wide man arrived next with messy red hair and a braided beard. He dropped his pistols and battle axe onto the table with a disapproving grunt then walked past Daveth, followed by his red-haired assistant, who wore a subtle, light blue dress, with simple patterns on the skirt.  
_"Captain Oghren of the Berserker, he controls the fort and is responsible for the bay's security. He has a large force of pirates, but he can't keep the fort fully manned and hunt at the same time, so he usually remains on the island and lends some of his men to other captains who offer him a good price."_  
A tall, strong-looking woman approached next, with black hair, wearing a captain's clothes, all a bit worn, but clean and orderly. She and her Quartermaster handed their weapons to Daveth then she continued her walk with purpose, holding herself like an officer.  
_"Captain Sophia Dryden of the Phoenix is the owner of the marketplace, the blacksmith's and gunsmith's shop. A female captain is rare even around these parts, but her men would follow her to end of the world. They say she's an excellent tactician and navigator, but she certainly keeps things in order on her territories."  
_ A man with dark tattoos around his eyes entered the Hanged Man, with his long, gray hair tied back, wearing a thick, dark coat, belts with large buckles and a worn, black tricorn hat. He placed his pistols, scimitar and dagger on the table, not even looking at Daveth, but glancing with a stern expression toward Mistress Lale who was discussing something with one of the other captains. _  
"Captain James Evets of the Marauder. A couple of workshops belong to him, like the cooper's and the carpenter's shop, as well as the brewery, although people keep complaining about the state of it and the quality of his ale."  
_ A short, but wide man arrived next, with light brown hair, wearing an unbuttoned, brown leather coat, a red shirt with ornate patterns, and golden rings on his fingers and in one of his ears. He was relaxed and friendly, it seemed like he wasn't threatened or nervous about the council at all. He handed his pistol and dagger to Daveth, exchanged a few pleasant words with him and even introduced his associate, a bald man wearing simple, clean clothes of an English citizen. _  
"Master Varric Tethras, you might have heard about him as an author of entertaining novels. He owns the shoemaker's and the tailor's shops, but his base of operations is the old guardhouse, where he stores most of his wares and trades with other merchants of the island. People say he also owns a printing office somewhere in one of the larger cities and a tavern, but I don't know if that's true."  
_ A tall man, with shoulder-length, red hair and unpleasant features entered the tavern, wearing simple, but practical clothing, nothing extraordinary. He placed his scimitar and pistols onto the table and approached Mistress Lale to greet her, followed by his Quartermaster. _  
"Captain Charles Reiner of the Denerim has one of the smallest territories. The street of the butcher and baker belongs to him and he hunts with a quick sloop and commands a rather modest crew."  
_ Ercan gave the last of his instructions to Iron Bull, making sure that they were on the same page and everything was clear to the Quartermaster, and then as the first of the captains took their seats around the long table, he left the room to find his sister. He gave a short, hurried nod to Captain Dryden on his way out then saw Lale talking with Master Tethras and a man who didn't seem familiar to him. _  
"Captain Blackheart of the Two Sirens as I have already mentioned owns the local tavern, the Hanged Man. He is a good hunter, a strong leader with a large and loyal crew. Mistress Lale, whom you already have met handles all his trading, while his youngest sister, Miss Özge runs the tavern itself."  
_ Ercan asked his sister and Tethras to proceed to the other room for he was eager to start the council, but before he could finish his sentence, they all turned toward the entrance of the tavern. They heard a sudden and quite loud argument erupting out of nowhere, so they moved closer to see Daveth repeatedly return the pistols of an unexpected guest. A part of her dark hair was held back under a large black hat with tiny feathers on it, the rest was loose and flowing down the shoulders of her dark red coat, which was adorned by ornate patterns. Behind her stood her partner, a thin, but muscular man with tattoos and short, almost white hair, wearing black clothes, waiting patiently for the situation to resolve itself. _  
"And finally, Madame Leavin Hawke, the owner of the Blooming Rose. As you may have guessed from the name, it is the local brothel. She has no crew, only a handful of guards and a successful business. But don't let her title fool you, she is at least as fierce as Blackheart himself, not afraid to enter a fistfight and she commands a certain kind of respect on the island, which I think could be a result of her long history with this place."  
_  
"Hold these weapons or we're bringing them with us to the council," Hawke told Daveth in a commanding voice, giving him back her pistols for clearly not the first time, judging by the guard's reaction. "If any of them are scratched when I return I will be _very_ disappointed in you. There you go, here's a sword and another pistol," she announced as she removed Fenris' weapons and placed them on the table then she put one of feet up right next to them and pulled out a small knife from her boot. "See? I'm even giving you my hidden dagger. Looks nice, doesn't it?"  
"Please, ma'am," Daveth tried to resist her attempts at disarming herself and her partner as he began handing the weapons back to Fenris for a change. "You were not invited to the council and if you keep pushing I will have to throw you out."  
"How _can_ you throw me out though? I'm barely even in the damned building!" she argued.  
"What the hell are you thinking?!" Ercan approached them with quick, long steps and demanded answers in a furious voice.  
"I was asking him the same thing," Hawke retorted, turning back to Daveth, pretending to be the outraged victim of the situation. "How dare you delay my entrance to the council?"  
"Enough of your games!" the Captain ordered, rapidly losing his patience with her. "Why are you here?"  
"Well, I've heard Captain Reiner was attending this council of yours, so I just assumed that my invitation got lost on its way to the Rose," the Madame explained. "If even Reiner has a place at your table then obviously there's a seat for me as well, since I have way more influence on this island than he ever had. Oh and by the way, Mistress Lale," she turned to the sister, "I'm not sure if Captain Blackheart has passed along the information after the confusion of last night, that I had nothing to do with Jethann's little scheme and naturally he will be punished for his disloyalty."  
Ercan made a disapproving frown as he listened to Hawke's treacherous words, but this expression faded from his face in a heartbeat when he heard his sister's reply.  
"We were not certain if you wished to attend or not," she told the Madame, "but I can see that this is important to you, so please lay down all your weapons and bring to chairs two the council table."  
Ercan couldn't believe his ears and suddenly all kinds of thoughts and questions, but mostly anger filled his mind, so he quickly pulled Lale aside, walking her to the counter, so hopefully they would be out of earshot and talk this through in peace.  
"What are you doing?" he asked her, still dumbfounded by her reaction. "Why are we inviting the people who created this problem in the first place and deliberately endangered the island?"  
"Because she _is_ right," Lale explained. "Maybe not about the crown, but we both know that she's still one of the most powerful people of this port. If we throw her out, she will declare us tyrants, but this way she will be contented and much less harmful than loose on the streets, opposing us. And _you_ are right too. She did create this problem, so it's very unlikely that the other captains would listen to her."  
"I hope you're right about this," Ercan sighed and shook his head slightly. "But at least we'll know where she is and what she's doing. Might be easier to control her."  
"Well, I hope I'm right too," his sister told him then they headed to the large room on the ground floor, which had been converted to a council chamber for the time being. Two of the vanguard from Ercan's crew guarded the door, but inside no one else was allowed, only the leaders of Port Skyhold and their most trusted advisors. It was certainly a rare sight, so many different factions of the island gathered at a single table, ready to discuss an important matter and hopefully ready to make the best possible decision.  
Ercan walked up to his Quartermaster, who handed him the satchel containing the Cursed Crown then he removed the object and placed it onto the table, in front of his seat. The looks on the faces of the captains spoke volumes about this piece of jewelry and their history with Port Skyhold. Hawke already knew what she would see and she was unmoved by the presence of the crown, but Master Tethras wasn't prepared and the recognition darkened his expression as he quickly lowered his gaze with a troubled sigh. Dryden seemed puzzled, perhaps Vimmark as well, but it didn't show on his face, but the rest had no idea what this was supposed to be and they were either indifferent or frustrated by the meaningless jewel.  
"As most of you must know," Blackheart began his explanation, "many years ago there was a major conflict on this island. Some of you might remember the story clearly, since you've experienced it firsthand. In the last couple of years of the war between England and Spain, the English Navy have made a few desperate attempts to lure pirate ships to their side with the promise of pardons, and to make them fight and die for _their_ cause. In Port Skyhold, all refused the offer. Until one captain brought this war of theirs to our shores. In the confusion of sea battles, the crown of the Spanish Queen has been lost. Spain wanted to recover it desperately, making it an obvious target for the English. The more they fought over it, the more people tried to keep its location a secret, and the more the two empires desired it. And one day, a disgraced Captain Isabela seized the crown and brought it to our home, followed by two armies ready to lay waste to anything between them and their prize. She attempted to return it to Spain in exchange for a pardon from her Queen, thus betraying all of us. But she failed. The Cursed Crown was lost again and the traitor felt the wrath of the island. On account of Madame Hawke, now the crown has been returned to our home, along with the danger that follows it everywhere. We are here to deal with this threat, find a way to resolve it and protect our island."  
At this point, Captain Evets jumped up from his seat.  
"I won't get involved in this," he said, briefly raising up his hands then reaching for his coat.  
"You _are_ involved!" Ercan declared in a powerful voice. "We all are. And none of us will leave this room until we have made a decision."  
"If I may ask," Oghren's assistant, Leliana spoke up with her elegant, French accent, waiting for Blackheart's reaction then turning to the one who had been named responsible for this issue. "Madame Hawke, for what purpose have you acquired this Cursed Crown?"  
"As you all know," she responded, "the crown is dangerous _and_ extremely valuable. I had a lead and a buyer who offered a suitably extreme amount of money in exchange."  
"And how did you come upon the information concerning the crown?" the red-haired woman asked.  
"One of my sources in Kirkwall, namely my sister heard a rumor about it being transported by an English ship to Safe Haven, along with the new cannons we now possess. We followed the clues and it seemed to confirm the rumor."  
"Well, as far as I know," Leliana continued, "the ship that transported the cannons and the crown has been destroyed. Is this correct?"  
"It is," Ercan stated.  
"Then there is no solid evidence that Captain Blackheart was the one who attacked the ship," she suggested. "If we are trying to avoid the attention of England, we could draw their gaze to someone else."  
"While sitting on the Cursed Crown?" Captain Vimmark objected. "Praying that none of us spills the secret? Not bloody likely."  
"Alright, alright," Tethras stood up from his seat to get everyone's attention. "Before we start making rush decisions and calling each other names, why don't we shed more light on our current situation? Let me introduce you Mister Solas, one of my associates, who works as an interpreter. His job grants him a vast and accurate knowledge of diplomatic relations in the area, which will certainly prove most useful to this council."  
"Thank you, Master Tethras," the bald stranger nodded as the merchant sat down again. "The Cursed Crown as you called it, is indeed more than simple jewelry and you were correct to assume that its value increases along with its secrecy. I don't know where and when the English found this object, but I suspect they were at least as frightened to be in possession of it as you now may be. For if Spain were to find out that England had acquired this crown, it could easily result in yet another war between the two nations. So, they kept it in secret and attempted to hide its existence among other treasures and precious equipment. Soon, they will surely realize that the vessel transporting this invaluable object has been destroyed and this place will most likely become one of the major suspects. Once they are certain that their ship has been lost or sunk, they will do everything in their power to recover the crown without alerting Spain in the process. Now, this buyer of yours intrigues me, I must say," he admitted, giving a thoughtful look to Hawke. "I cannot help but wonder to which side he or she is planning return it. There is a slight chance that this person intends to give the crown to a third party, one who wishes to provoke conflict between the two countries, but I personally doubt that it would be the case. So, the buyer either wants to send the object back to its original owners or return it to the English."  
"But if this buyer plans to give the crown back to the English, why would he take it from them in the first place?" Captain Dryden pondered.  
"I am half tempted to think that this person didn't even count on it being aboard an English vessel," Mister Solas said with the hint of a smile on his face. "But the alternative is much more ingenious. Just think about it. What does the buyer gain from returning the crown to its rightful masters? All the riches the Spanish Queen can offer and even a pardon or some kind of influence if once upon a time Spain was his or her home."  
"He sounded quite English to me," Hawke made a quick remark.  
"And all the wealth any of these sides could offer him he already possesses and is willing to give it away for this object. It leads me to believe that your buyer wishes to have the Cursed Crown not to gain riches, but something much more. Influence, power, any position he desires that a very desperate England would grant him in a heartbeat if it protects them from another war."  
"I've heard enough of this buyer," Vimmark spoke again with an annoyed tone. "England or Spain? Isn't our goal to avoid both of them?"  
"Yes, but the English might be willing to forget about us if they had the crown again," Ercan implied that there was reason in the interpreter's theory.  
"The way I see it," Solas agreed, "after the panic you must have caused by this attack, England would be extremely relieved to have it in their possession once again, and would possibly pretend that none of this has ever happened."  
"Fine, what if Mister Expert is wrong?" Vimmark looked at Blackheart, completely ignoring the man he was talking about. "I'm not risking everything just because he said _probably_ and _maybe_ a hundred times."  
"Then we do what my assistant suggested," Captain Oghren offered. "We find someone else the English can bother."  
" _I_ have a terrible idea," Madame Hawke spoke after a few seconds of silence. "Fell Orden isn't _officially_ a captain of the island. I've heard many complaints about his visits, some people would certainly not mind causing him a bit of trouble."  
"But, he _is_ tied to this place," Lale argued. "Those visits are enough for people to associate him with Port Skyhold. It might be possible to change that, but it would take a lot of effort and most likely still make us look suspicious."  
"Why don't we blame the Spanish?" Captain Reiner proposed, earning disapproving looks from the other captains.  
"I honestly didn't think I'd hear a worse suggestion," Hawke told him. "It's so nice of you to make me look good."  
"It seems like the only favorable outcome is returning the Cursed Crown to the English," Leliana said, "for they will most likely be contented this way. So, why don't we find out what exactly the buyer intends to do with it, and if his plans differ from ours, we simply leave the crown as gift on Safe Haven's doorstep."  
The council of captains finally agreed to Leliana's proposal. They told the Madame to contact the mysterious buyer and arrange a meeting as soon as possible and when the question occurred about who should go talk to him, Captain Vimmark declared the solution, "Blackheart and Hawke should do it. They started it and they should keep each other line."  
The Madame didn't have any objections and Ercan agreed to it as well, even if he didn't like it one bit. He knew at least he would be there to control the situation and resist any more of Hawke's foolish schemes. When the captains finally left the tavern, allowing the Hanged Man to welcome its patrons once again, Lale looked at her brother with appreciation in her eyes. He did make the council work after all; they all had gathered around a table and he had made them come to a relatively reasonable decision. Hopefully, the next phase would go as smoothly as this first step.


End file.
